Evolution
by Funka1999
Summary: Esta es la historia de Funka Ken, estudiante de la Academia Yuuei y con un pasado oscuro. Venga y vean su viaje para descubrir lo que le ocurrio, cuidar su relacion con cierta albina y divertirse con un par de gemelos. Esta es su vida en la Clase 1-A. Clasificacion T, por las palabras de parte de cierto chico explosivo.
1. Evolution 0

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene una escena algo pertubadora para algunos y solamente están siendo advertidos, y no quiero que me culpen por lo extraño o descabellado que parezca este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Evolution 0**

* * *

Esto nos hace volver a un suceso que ocurrió hace 8 años, cuando en una pequeña ciudad hubo una enorme explosión que destruyo completamente todo el lugar y al parecer solo hubo un sobreviviente.

Aquella persona que sobrevivió al accidente, era solamente un niño de 7 años de edad, su cabello castaño estaba cubierto de polvo, pavimento, cenizas y sangre, sus ojos rubí inundados ya de un río de lagrimas y con toda su ropa desgarrada, chasmuscada y manchada de aquel líquido rojo que proviene de sus propias heridas. Aquel niño era conocido como Funka Ken, nuestro protagonista y en ese tiempo presenció algo que ningún muchacho de su edad tendría que haber vivido.

–Mama! Papa!–se le escuchaba decir al pobre entre sus sollozos y con el único brazo que le quedaba trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas.

A pesar de saber que sus padres ya no podrán responder a sus lloriqueos, el niño siguió y siguió hasta que las autoridades, médicos, personal de salvamento y algunos héroes llegaron a aquel lugar lleno de un horrible olor a azufre. Lo que hallaron no podía ser dicho en palabras para ver la tétrica escena de nuestro querido Ken, estando en un montículo en el medio de un lago de sangre y los cuerpos pertenecientes a aquel líquido escarlata.

Luego de sacar al muchacho de dónde estaba y ser llevado a la ciudad más cercana, los héroes que se quedaron en aquella escena solo pudieron pensar– _¡Como es posible que haya sobrevivido a esto!_ –esas palabras a pesar de ser fáciles de decir, contienen una enorme verdad que para ellos se desconoce.

Cuando nuestro protagonista llegó a la ciudad y lo llevaron al hospital más capaz de sanar sus heridas–Donde están mi Mama y mi Papa!–gritó el niño al intentar salir del lugar y causando un enorme alboroto cuando los médicos intentaron inmovilizarlo.

–Donde?! Donde?! Donde están mis padres?!–repitió Ken cada vez más rápido e histérico y cuando alguien de seguridad trato de retenerlo para que pudieran sedarlo **(si ya se sono algo mal!)** no pudo ni tocarlo ya que de dónde debería estar su brazo izquierdo surgieron unas extremidades con ganchos en las puntas y cuando alcanzaron al guardia, lo empujaron tan fuerte que rompió la pared donde aterrizó y dejó un enorme agujero.

–Que diablos le pasa a ese chico!–gritó un médico aterrorizado al ver cómo quedo el de seguridad después del impacto–Acaso no sabe controlar su peculiaridad?–le preguntó a nadie en particular al mismo tiempo que levantaba al herido y trataba de salir del cuarto.

Aquel médico tenía el cabello de un color plateado mientras que sus ojos eran entre ámbar y oro. Tenía puesto una bata de doctor arriba de una remera negra con unos pantalones bordo y unos zapatos de cuero. Hasta ahora solo se le conocía como Masako.

–Donde están?!–seguía preguntando el castaño cada vez más descontrolado y causando que las extremidades que tiene empezarán a destrozar el lugar por todos lados sin importarles a las personas que había en el medio.

Justo cuando el lugar empezó a dejarse llevar por el caos, por las puertas de la habitación entró un héroe. Aquel héroe, vestía una clase de armadura con la apariencia de un caballero negro, con la excepción que en los brazos no había nada que lo cubrían permitiendo ver a la gente que su piel en ellas tenían una forma carbonizada y la cabeza, donde el rostro era cubierto por un visor rojo y solo dejando ver una enorme cabellera blanca que le llegaba hasta la espalda.

–Estén tranquilos, habitantes! Saben porque?! Porque su servidor acaba de llegar!–decía el héroe con felicidad causando que algunas personas del cuarto se sorprendieran y dejasen escapar una exitada exclamación.

–E-es el héroe blindado, **Armored Shot**!–dijo aquel médico sorprendido y al mismo tiempo sonriendo por la aparición del héroe.

–Aaaaaahhhh!–gritaba Ken con una mezcla de furia y tristeza, causando que las personas que quedaban girarán en su dirección.

Sin embargo, en un instante joven castaño dejo de moverse y cayera inconsciente en el suelo haciendo que los médicos y espectadores dirijan su mirada hacia el héroe, y vean como su brazo derecho estaba apuntando en su dirección.

–Que alguien se asegure que no haya ningún herido–dijo Armored Shot al mismo tiempo que empezaba a caminar hacia dónde estaba el muchacho inconsciente y al llegar se arrodillaran.

–Que raro, sus heridas ya están curadas–termino de decir mientras veía donde estaban esas extremidades con ganchos en la punta y como cambiaban de forma al de un brazo normal pero sin piel, y la parte de las manos tenía la pariencia de unas garras metálicas.

–Que clase de quirk tiene este niño?–se dijo casi para sí mismo para luego levantar al joven castaño y lo llevará hacia el médico que depositaba al de seguridad en una camilla, y cuando ve al héroe llevando a Ken.

–Armored Shot, que está haciendo?!–exclamó sorprendido al ver cómo se iba con el niño en sus brazos.

–No podemos dejar a un joven tan peligroso aquí. Por lo que me lo llevaré a un lugar más seguro–termino diciendo mientras miraba al medico desde uno de sus hombros y podía ver cómo el tipo en un rápido movimiento se ponía enfrente de él.

–Lo siento no puedo dejar que se lo lleve–dijo seriamente–Además, quien dijo que te podrías ir, hermanito Ryu–se le escuchó decir algo bajo para que ellos dos solo puedan escucharlo y luego se podía ver cómo el héroe se tensaba.

–Tch, ya cállate Hayato–decía Armored Shot para luego dejar al muchacho en una camilla cercana.

Luego de eso ninguno dijo nada mientras que el médico ahora conocido Hayato, empezaba a mirar al joven castaño y el héroe llamado Ryu se sentaba en una silla cercana a la camilla.

–Increíble, sus heridas están sanadas! Como eso posible?!–se le escuchó decir a Hayato después de revisar al niño.

–No lo sé, pero no creo que su peculiaridad sea una clase de regeneración instantánea. Mira su brazo izquierdo no es igual al otro–dijo el héroe a su hermano mientras señalaba lo que había dicho.

–Si tienes razón. Pero no parece que tampoco sea alguna clase de modificación corporal, ya que no podría haberse curados sus propias heridas–decía el médico pensativo para luego escuchar un escándalo afuera de la habitación.

–¡¿Ken donde estás?!–gritó una voz femenina antes de que entrara por la puerta una mujer.

Esa mujer de alrededor de los 30-40 años de edad, tenía el cabello azabache y sus ojos eran un chocolate claro pero sus pupilas tenían la forma de la huella de una pata de un animal. Llevaba puesto en la parte inferior un jeans ajustado pero piernas anchas de color azul gastado junto con unos tacones de un color chocolate, y la parte superior era una camisa crema suelta con mangas ¾, y en su mano izquierda tenía un anillo de oro blanco con un hermoso zafiro en medio. Ella era conocida como Masako Akiko.

–Querida, qué haces aquí?!–dijo Hayato sorprendido al ver a su esposa.

–Como que hago aquí! Vine a ver a mi sobrino!–decía preocupada la azabache y justo cuando fijó su vista en el joven castaño–¡Ken!–gritó al mismo tiempo que empujaba al medico y empezaba a fijarse de arriba a abajo en el niño.

–So-sobr-sobrino?!–se le escuchaba decir a los dos hermanos al escuchar lo que dijo la mujer.

–Pues si! Es el hijo de mi gemela que te conté que no quería saber nada de mi!–termino de decir Akiko al tratar de tranquilizarse.

–Y ahora Ken, no tiene a sus padres y te estoy seguro que su madre no le contó nada sobre mi–decía entre sollozos mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y ponía sus brazos en la camilla para ocultar su rostro en ellos.

Al pasar un tiempo solo escuchando los lloriqueos de la azabache, alguien ya se hartó de lo que estaba sucediendo–Maldicion! No tengo tiempo para esto me largo!–dijo el héroe conocido como Armored Shot con fastidio al levantarse y luego empezar a caminar hacia la puerta.

–Espera Ryu, todavia no te pu–intentó hablar Hayato pero un sonido detuvo a ambos hombres y giraron él la dirección donde supuestamente estaba la fuente del sonido.

–Ugh–se quejaba Ken al salir de la inconsciencia y luego al abrir los ojos lo único que las tres personas podían ver era como iban cambiando sin control, y cuando alguien iba a decir algo fijo su vista en Akiko y en un instante saltaba hacia ella.

–¡Mama!–dijo el muchacho mientras refregaba con afecto su rostro empapado de lagrimas contra la camisa de la azabache y se podía ver cómo ella se tensaba en la acción del niño.

Luego de eso la mujer se relajó y rodeo al castaño con sus brazos, y empezaba a decir–Tranquilo, aquí estoy–decía Akiko con una mezcla de amor y cariño al mismo tiempo que daba algunas palmadas en la espalda del muchacho.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Ken, salió disparado hacia atrás y dirigió su mirada ahora con no sólo confusión sino con una ira que ni él mismo conocía que tenía, para luego al tratar de gritar sintió un pequeño golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza y luego caía en la camilla boca abajo.

–Ryu! Porque hiciste eso?!–preguntó impactado el médico al ver quien fue que dejó otra vez al pobre Ken inconsciente.

–Lo hice por culpa de tu esposa. Porque si no lo hacía iba a perder el control de sí mismo, de nuevo!–dijo el héroe fastidiado al mismo tiempo que miraba a la azabache.

–Ya dejen esto! Ryu, no Armored Shot ya te puedes ir de aquí, yo me encargo del chico. Y Akiko, luego hablamos de esto–termino de decir mientras empujaba a las dos personas hacia afuera de la habitación y luego salía con el castaño en la camilla, y empezaba a caminar hacia una dirección.

–Eh, querido qué haces?!–dijo la mujer a su esposo y trataba de alcanzarlo después de despedirse del héroe que se fue sin decirle adiós al medico.

–Lo llevó a una habitación privada para poder hablar con él sin que cause un accidente–se le escucho decir a Hayato justo antes de parar y causar que su mujer chocase contra su espalda.

–Y una cosa más. Porque vienes conmigo?–le preguntó a la azabache, la cual dio una pequeña risa nerviosa–Olvídalo–dijo después de un sonoro suspiro y entonces abrió la puerta entrando con Ken en la camilla, y Akiko atrás suyo.

Luego de eso, ambos hablaron de diferentes temas durante horas mientras esperaban que el niño despertara y justo cuando ya era hora mediado de las 8 de la noche, se despertara asustado y cuando iba a decir algo fue interrumpido–Ken-kun, soy Masako Hayato, un médico. Si me podrías hacer el favor de tranquilizarte y escucharme seria un placer–dijo calmadamente para tratar de hacer que el nombrado se tranquilice.

–O-ok-okay–susurró el castaño para luego toser por tener la boca seca.

–Ten–se le escuchó decir al medico mientras le extendía un vaso con agua, la cual fue aceptada sin decir nada y tomársela todo rápidamente por el niño de 7 años de edad.

–Ken-kun, me gustaría preguntarte algo. Puedo?–le preguntó Hayato, el cual fue respondido con un asentimiento–Puedes decirme si conoces a algún familiar para poder ver si podemos hacer que venga hacia acá–termino de decir antes de sentir como a sus espalda recibía una clara intención de enojo por parte de su esposa, lo que causó que tragase duro por reflejo.

Le respondió negando con la cabeza antes de hablar–No conozco ningún familiar, mis padres nunca dijeron nada sobre sus parientes, ni cuando le preguntaba–se le escuchó decir entre tartamudeos y con algo de tristezas en sus palabras.

–Ya veo–dijo pensativo con la mano en la nuca en forma de que estaba pensando–Sabes, pensaba decírtelo después. Pero déjame presentarte a mi querida esposa y la hermana gemela de tu madre, Masako Akiko–termino de decir justo cuando movió la persiana que tenía a sus espaldas y dejaba ver a la nombrada la cual estaba completamente estupefacta por lo que hizo su marido.

–Espera, que es una mama?–decía confundido el niño al mismo tiempo que se agarraba la cabeza con su mano derecha–¿Quien soy yo?–susurró para luego levantar volver su mirada al medico y lo único que recibió el susodicho fue una mirada completamente vacía y sin vida en esos ojos rubí.

Después de eso pasó unos minutos en completo silencio y cuando Akiko iba a decir algo–¡Necesitamos ayuda de inmediato! ¡Esto no es una broma!–gritó Hayato completamente asustado y alarmando a su esposa.

–Que ocurre querido? Que le pasa a Ken-kun?–le preguntaba ala azabache al medico y lo que recibió era una mirada de que no lo sabía.

–No se querida, pero necesitamos ayuda para ver que tiene–dijo en voz baja justo antes de que apareciera por la puerta unas enfermeras y un doctor con la apariencia de un reptil.

–Al parecer, tiene un quirk un tanto especial–decía el doctor al ver unos papeles, antes de volver su mirada hacia Ken, el cual estaba dormido en una camilla.

–A que se refiere, doctor?–le preguntó Akiko preocupada mientras miraba a su sobrino.

–Lo que quiero decir es que su peculiaridad es un caso un tanto extraño. Es totalmente independiente, lo que le permite defender al muchacho de todo peligro que piense que podría lastimarlo–termino de decir antes de entregar los documentos a Hayato, el cual los tomo y empezó a leer su contenido.

–Increíble, nunca vi un caso así–se le escuchó decir al medico sorprendido para luego pedir al doctor que si podría dejarlos solos y el susodicho se despido de la pareja antes de salir de la habitación.

–Hayato, dime por favor que le está pasando a Ken-kun!–medio grito al azabache antes de que él nombrado le extendiera los papeles, lo cual acepto obviamente antes de fijar su vista en ellos.

–C-co-como es posible que exista algo así!–decía impactada luego de leerlo y dejar caer los documentos al suelo.

–No se. Pero por culpa de su peculiaridad causó que olvide todo sus recuerdos al igual que la amnesia como autodefensa–susurraba el médico seriamente–Si te soy sincero, creo que es algo intrigante que alguien tenga un quirk como ese–termino de decir para luego dirigir su vista al niño que estaba dormido en la camilla.

–Que le va a pasar? No tiene a nadie a quién recurrir. Nosotros no podemos adoptarlo y no creo que sea seguro que se quede con nosotros, cierto?–le preguntó su esposa a su marido.

–Creo que podem–Hayato quiso hablar pero antes de que pudiera alguien abrió la puerta y dijo–Yo me haré cargo del chico. Como ya dije no puedo dejarlo en este lugar–se le escuchó decir a Armored Shot, quién estaba con los brazos cruzados.

–Ryu, porque estás aquí?–preguntó el médico al héroe y como respuesta se dirijio hacia Ken y se sentó en una silla que había a lado de donde estaba dormido.

–Simple, lo voy hacer mi hijo y lo cuidare hasta que sea lo suficiente capaz de cuidarse solo–termino de decir como si no fuera nada.

–Te estas dando cuenta lo que estás diciendo!–gritó furioso Hayato mientras se paraba enfrente de su hermano.

–Si–respondió Ryu calladamente y causando que todo este tema se cierre al instante.

* * *

Luego de esto nos vamos 4 años después de este suceso, donde nos encontramos en una comisaría de policía y se podía escuchar un enorme escándalo en una de las jaulas donde mantenían a algunos villanos y presos.

–Oigan déjenme salir ahora! Fueron ellos lo que empezaron con la pelea!–gritó un joven castaño de unos 11 años de edad mientras señalaba a otra jaula donde había 3 hombres que estaba alrededor de los 30 y cubiertos de arriba a bajo de vendas.

–Ya deja de mentir! Maldicion Ken, ya es la décima vez que tuvimos que apresarte este mes!–le respondió un policía con apariencia de cíclope.

–Eh, como puedes decirle eso a un niño inocente de 11 años–se le escuchó decir con un tono de inocente y actuando como si estuviera herido, y al mismo tiempo formando una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

–Ya llegue–dijo despreocupadamente un Ryu con ropa de civil entrando en la comisaría junto con una chica albina de la misma edad que nuestro protagonista.

–Ah, Ryu-san por qué tardaste tanto? No lo puedo aguantar más, llévatelo de aquí!–decía el policía al nombrado y poniéndose en rodillas al suelo mientras juntaba las manos pidiendo un milagro.

–¡Ken!–medio grito el héroe mientras se acercaba a las rejas donde el susodicho estaba mirándolo con enojo antes de mirar hacia la chica que esperaba cerca de ahí y bajase la mirada al suelo con tristeza.

–Si no fuera que seas mi hijo, te dejaría en este lugar pudriéndote el resto de tu vida–termino de decir para luego señalar que abrieran la jaula y sacase al castaño de ahí.

El chico no dijo nada y se dejó llevar hasta que pasaron a la chica la cual los siguió a ambos varones, y caminaron hasta salir del lugar no sin antes despedirse de los policías y actualmente estaban caminando hacia algún lugar. Pero los tres se detuvieron y el adulto dejó escapar un pesado suspiro mientras soltaba a Ken.

–Escucha Ken, ya tienes que madurar y dejar de causar tanto escándalo por algo tan simple–se le escuchó decir a Ryu y cruzando los brazos para después mirar a su hijo.

–Tch–se quejó el castaño girando la cabeza hacia otro lado, sin embargo causando que fijase su vista en la aquella albina con ojos azules marino, los cuales le estaban viendo esperando algo de él.

–Lo siento–fue lo único que dijo recibiendo de parte del héroe en ropas de civil un golpe en la cabeza sin quejarse y de la parte de la chica una pequeña sonrisa causándole un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Bueno, viendo la hora que es. Shiro-chan quisieras cenar con nosotros antes de llevarte con tus padres?–preguntó el adulto a la albina y como respuesta tuvo un pequeño asentimiento.

Alrededor de las 8 de la noche, vemos como los tres estaban comiendo un guiso de lentejas sin decir ninguna palabra hasta que terminaron–Shiro-chan como te va en la escuela–preguntó Ryu después de tragar su último bocado y a cambio obteniendo unas señas con las manos de parte de la chica.

–Dijo que le va bien y que recibió un reconocimiento de un maestro por al ver terminado un examen primera–decía Ken traduciendo lo que dijo Shiro con las manos.

–Ya veo–se dijo para sí mismo–Sabes Ken, siempre me pregunté porque aprendiste el lenguaje de señas?–le preguntó al nombrado y causando que la chica también fijará su vista al chico de su misma edad.

–No es de tu importancia–dijo rápidamente para luego levantarse y empezar a subir unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso de la casa.

Ryu dejó escapar un suspiro y dijo–Shiro-chan, vamos que te llevo a tu casa–decía cada palabra con algo de pesar antes de ver cómo la albina negaba con la cabeza y al mismo tiempo escuchaba una bocina afuera de la casa, causando que apareciera una sonrisa en la cara de ambas personas.

–Je, aveces me sorprendes, chiquilla. Nos veremos en otro momento y también salúdame a tus padres de mi parte–se le escuchaba decir mientras que Shiro ya estaba saliendo de aquel lugar y cerraba la puerta después de asegurarse que entrara al auto donde estaba su padre.

– _Siento que tendría que hablar con el chico_ –pensaba el adulto al llegar a la puerta donde está el dormitorio de su hijo y la abría para ver cómo estaba sentado en su cama, y mirando a ningún punto en particular.

–Ken–intentó llamarle la atención y al parecer funcionó por qué sus ojos rubi ahora estaban mirandolo fijamente.

–Que pasa, papa–respondió indiferente mientras se removía un poco en la cama para dejarle espacio para que se siente.

–Eemmmm, es complicado–decía al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la parte trasera de su nuca con una mano–Ya sabes que no se me dan estas cosas–termino de decir y aceptando la sugerencia de sentarse.

Esta vez no le respondió en cambio esperaba a que quisiera decirlo–Veras quisiera hacer una apuesta contigo, si quisieras–lo decía algo incómodo mientras se removía. De nuevo no recibió ninguna señal pero pudo ver desde la esquina de su ojo como lo miraba algo diferente que antes tomándolo para que siguiera hablando.

–La apuesta es que si la cumples te contaré "aquello"–se le escuchó decir y enfatizando la palabra "aquello" causando que el niño abriera los ojos como platos, y que tragara dura como respuesta.

–Q-qu-que tengo que hacer–trató de decir Ken con un nudo en la boca y viendo si estaba intentando bromear con el.

–Es simple, tienes que...–decía apagando la voz mientras sus labios subían hacia arriba–Graduarte con el título de heroísmo en la Academia Yuuei–termino de decir con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y dejando al chico algo estupefacto.

–L-lo prometes?–dijo nerviosamente y a cambio recibiendo una mirada de que no estaba mintiendo.

Ken, no dijo nada durante unos minutos hsta que subió su visión que la había bajado al ver cómo lo miraba y de su boca salió.

–Espero que lo cumplas–levantó la mano después de hacer eso y el adulto hizo lo mismo, donde ambos hicieron un apretón de manos.

–De Acuerdo–

* * *

 **-Cuatro Años Después-**

–Así que esto es Yuuei, eh?–se decía a sí mismo un Ken de 15 años al ver el edificio de dicha academia y girando hacia una albina de su misma edad.

–Y vamos o que?–le preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento y luego un par de señas de la chica.

–Ja, que graciosa eres. Porque lo preguntas si ya sabes la repuesta, Shiro–se le escuchó decir un poco alto llamando la atención de otros adolescentes de sus alrededores.

–Venga que se nos está haciendo tarde–dijo el castaño mientras caminaba y por no ver chocarse contra un rubio de ojos rasgados.

–Oye maldito! Fíjate por dónde vas, mierda!–se le escuchó decir a aquel rubio muy enfadado y empujando en el proceso a nuestro querido protagonista.

–Ah, lo siento. No veía por dónde iba–trató de decirle pero el tipo ni siquiera lo escucho ya que empezó a caminar hacia dónde tenían que ir todos los jóvenes que estaban ahí.

–Que le pasa?–se preguntó algo fastidiado para sí y cuando dijo su vista en la albina, la susodicha se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Luego de eso y de que pasara la asamblea de cómo era la prueba escrita del examen, ahora se encontraba enfrente de una enorme puerta donde había una imitación de una ciudad y pudo notar que aquella persona con quien se peleó en la entrada del lugar.

– _Es una pena que Shiro, no estaba en la misma ciudad_ –pensó mientras se rascaba la nuca y sintió como el rubio lo miraba con ganas de matarlo.

– _Ah, menudo problema me he metido_ –fue su último pensamiento antes de escuchar algo ensordecedor.

–Y Comiencen!–gritó alguien por unos altavoces cercano confundiendo a algunas personas que había ahí.

Sin embargo, nuestro castaño ya estaba saliendo a la par con el tipo con los ojos rasgados, y se le pudo escuchar una maldicion antes de que se separaran– _Esto va a ser interesante_ –pensaba antes de esquivar a un robot que tenía pintado el número 1 en el cuerpo.

–Cada vez falta menos–ese fue lo último que dijo antes de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

 **...Continuara...**


	2. Evolution 1

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

* * *

 **Evolution 1**

* * *

– _Con este son 53 puntos, creo que con esto ya pasó el examen_ –pensaba un Ken luego de destruir a un robot de un punto que intentaba atacarlo desde la espalda.

–Chatarras de mierda!– se le escuchó gritar a aquel rubio con ojos rasgados encima de una montaña de restos de las máquinas que tenían que destruir.

–Oye rubio, que tanto gritas!–le devolvió el grito el castaño y conseguir como respuesta que dirija esa mirada de furia hacia dónde estaba.

–Cállate, pendejo!–respondió otra vez a gritos y causando que el ojirubí riera un tanto exagerado.

–Si, quieres que lo haga atrápame!–dijo emocionadamente intentando hacer caer al tipo bomba de tiempo y luego correr hacia un callejón antes de saltar por las paredes, y llegar al techo y fijarse a aquel rubio lo seguía fallando en el proceso.

– _Que tristeza, no funcionó. Bueno para algo hay más concursantes_ –pensó mientras hacía que se ponía triste para luego sonreír como un demente por un instante, antes de llegar a la esquina de aquel techo y ver a las otras personas destruyendo a algunas máquinas.

* * *

 **En la Sala de Espectadores.**

–Que interesante es ese chico. No creen?–preguntó una voz que provenía de una silueta que tenía forma de algún animal, al ver en la pantalla a nuestro protagonista.

–Si. Pero ni siquiera usó su peculiaridad, cierto?–le devolvió la preguntó otra voz de las tantas personas que había en el cuarto.

–No! El la está usando, es imposible que no lo haga–decía una silueta que tanta conocemos y poner sus ojos azabaches en aquella pantalla donde estaba su hijo.

–Como sabes eso, Armored Shot?–le preguntó aquella silueta animal y el nombrado poso su vista en el.

–No te tengo que decir para saberlo, cierto Director Nedzu–dijo Armored seriamente y cruzándose los brazos carbonizados.

–Jejeje, tienes razón. Pues supongo que tuvo un entrenamiento para ser capaz de controlarlo a tal nivel, cierto?–preguntó el director un tanto intrigado y rascándose la barbilla.

–Si, pero nunca supe hasta donde llegó. Hasta ahora obviamente–esa fue la respuesta y dejaron de hablar para luego fijarse en las pantallas.

* * *

 **En la Falsa Ciudad.**

–Wow, como se subió esto aquí?–se dijo a sí mismo Ken al esquivar un brazo de un robot de tres puntos y después de volverle el ataque con una patada de su pierna derecha justo en la cabeza.

Al destruirlo la explosión fue tan fuerte que lo mando lejos del techo causando que estuviera cayendo hacia el suelo–Ajajajaja, esto no será suficiente para deteneme!–gritó antes de que saliera de su espalda un par de alas que le ayudaron a no convertirse en un panqueque.

–Que es eso?!–se le escuchó decir sorprendido a un chico justo cuando el castaño pasaba a lado y fijaba su vista en un enorme máquina que tenía pintado el número cero.

– _Esto si que es un "enorme" problema!_ –esa fue la ultima línea de pensamiento antes de que el robot golpeara el suelo y causando un caos a los participantes cercanos de dónde estaba.

–¡Ayuda, estoy atorado!–gritó alguien a mares que estaba abajo de unos escombros cercanos a aquella gigante máquina.

– _Me preguntó porque soy tan idiota a veces_ –se decía mentalmente al mismo tiempo que descendía rápidamente hacia dónde estaba aquel que está en peligros de ser aplastado como una hormiga.

–Oye necesitas ayuda?–le preguntó al chico para luego fijarse como estaba.

Ese chico era un pelirrojo con los dientes como tiburón, su cabello era algo salvaje y se podía ver que su piel estaba como si estuviera endurecida. Además se notaba que estaba respirando con dificultad, ya que aquellos escombros le estaba presionando gran parte de su pecho y solo dejando un brazo libre y su cabeza.

–Q-que gr-gra-gracioso–se le escuchó decir sarcástico y con dificultad antes de que nuestro protagonista transformara su brazo izquierdo, el cual estaba vendado con unas vendas blancas, y que se tomará más corpulento y luego levantaba los escombros de dónde estaba.

–Oye oye oye, no te me quedes dormido en un momento así–decía el castaño al ver cómo se desmayaba en sus brazos el pelirrojo, justo antes de ser cubierto por una enorme sombra y reaccionando al instante, usando sus alas como propulsares salió volando hacia donde estaban las otras personas y al llegar pudo ver dónde estaba segundos antes, ser aplastado por el puño de aquel robot.

–Eso si que estuvo cerca!–termino de decir antes de que escuchara algo–Se termino el examen!–avisaron por unos altavoces que desconocía donde estaba y la máquina gigante se detuvo de mover, y empezó a moverse hacia algún lugar.

– _Y que hago con el perezoso?_ –se preguntó mentalmente Ken, antes de sentir como las alas se retraen y volvían a undirse en su espalda.

–Ya pueden volver a sus hogares, muchachos. A partir de ahora yo me haré cargo–se le escuchaba decir a una señora mayor y le daba a algunos aspirantes unos caramelos.

– _Así que ella es,_ _ **Recovery Girl**_ –fue el pensamiento del castaño antes de ver cómo la susodicha se acercaba a dónde estaba–Oh, que fea herida tienes ahí, jovencito–me dijo el pilar que mantenía a esta academia.

–De que está hablando?–le preguntó intrigado y luego dirijo sus ojos a donde estaba señalando, y lo que vio era una enorme herida en su brazo izquierdo.

–Ah, esto? Tranquila, ya se curara–respondió el ojirubí antes de ver cómo se cerraba por si sola la herida y sorpendidoendo un poco a la persona mayor.

–Impresionante–decia Recovery Girl pensativa antes de hablar–Ven, acompáñame a dejar al chico que tienes en tus brazos–le dijo al castaño y recibiendo como repuesta un pequeño asentimiento.

Luego de eso nuestro protagonista se encontraba en la enfermería del lugar, donde le estaban revisando si tenía alguna lesión–Ya le dije que se curara, no tiene que preocuparse por mi–termino de decir algo fastidiado y a cambio obtuvo un pequeño golpe en la mano, causando que retrocediera por reflejo.

–No tiene que confiar tanto en tu quirk, sabes?–dijo la enfermera con tono enojado y frunciendo el ceño.

–Tch–se quejó el castaño– _Acaso piensas que tengo opción_ –pensó antes de levantarse e irse de la academia sin escuchar las protestas de Recovery Girl.

* * *

 **Una semana después.**

–Viejo, que quieres? Estaba entrenando–le preguntaba un Ken sudoroso a su padre al entrar al comedor de la casa.

–Te llegó una carta. Creo que quisieras verla, no?–decía Ryu mientras le extendía una carta que tenía el sello de Yuuei.

–No pudiste esperar a que terminara de entrenar?–dijo el castaño luego de agarrar el sobre y empezaba a subir a su habitación.

– _Veamos que si logre pasar_ –se decía mentalmente el ojirubí antes de abrir la carta entre su manos y saco de ahí dentro un disco metálico.

–Que esta cosa?–se dijo para sí mismo justo antes de que esa cosa empezará a brillar y por accidente se le cayera al piso.

De esa cosa metálica y de ahí salió un holograma en el que aparecía un animal extraño de pelaje blanco con uniforme.

–Saludos joven Funka, es un placer decirte que logró aprobar el examen práctico y escrito con unas de las mejores notas de entre los participantes. Y para que sepas mi nombre es Nedzu y soy el director de la U.A. Antes de mostrarle los resultados de su examen le tengo que decir que los maestros de Yuuei y yo evaluábamos otro aspecto en la prueba además de los puntos que conseguían de los enemigos que eliminaban, también evaluábamos los rescates que hacían durante la misma. Ahora le mostraremos los resultados.

No tuvo que buscar demasiado su nombre porque estaba entre los 3 primeros.

1# Katsuki Bakugou. Villain. 77. Rescue. 0

2# Funka Ken. Villain. 53. Rescue. 22

3# Oyuki Shiro. Villain. 23. Rescue. 51

– _Increíble, alguien aprobó con solo 60 puntos de rescates. Veamos su nombre es Midoriya Izuku, interesante_ –esa fue su línea de pensamientos antes de que el holograma se apagara.

–Y lo lograste o no?–esa fue la pregunto de Ryu a su hijo al verlo salir y el castaño vio recién se dio cuenta que seguía esperándolo.

–Si logre pasar, estoy en el segundo lugar. Y no se como lo logró Shiro, pero ella está en el tercero–termino de decir para después recibir un enorme abrazo de parte de su padre.

–Felicitaciones, ven tenemos que ir a festejar–le respondió antes de soltar a Ken, el cual estaba apunto de desmayarse por la falta de aire y salió volando hacia el piso de abajo dejando una nube de polvo.

–Y adiós a mi día de entrenamiento–

* * *

 **-Primer día de Clases-**

–Eh, soy el primero en llegar–le decía al aire el castaño al ver que no había nadie más en la aula de la Clase 1-A.

Se fue a sentar a la última silla del medio y estuvo esperando hasta que llegara alguna persona que ahora debería ser compañero de clase. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que llegó su nuevo compañero de clase.

Era un chico con apariencia un tanto extraña, su cabello corto era mitad blanco en el lado derecho y mitad pelirrojo en el lado izquierdo, sus ojos también eran de diferente color y lo que más se le notaba era una quemadura en el ojo izquierdo.

–Hola–dijo el castaño y a cambio solo recibió un asentimiento, y vio como el chico bicolor se sentaba en el frente.

– _No parece muy sociable_ –fue su pensamiento como era ese chico.

Luego de eso, no pasó mucho tiempo para que él aula se empezará llenar con otras personas y cuando entró un pelirrojo–¡Eres tu!–se le escuchó decir al mismo tiempo que señalaba a nuestro protagonista y poco después corrió hacia dónde estaba sentado.

–Hola soy Kirishima Enjirou, y te quería agradecerte por haberme salvado aquella vez–termino de decir sonriendo mostrando a cambio esos dientes de tiburón que tenía.

–No tienes que mencionarlos. Y para que sepas soy Funka Ken, puedes decirme Ken–le respondió levantando la mano en forma de saludo.

–Ah, eres el que terminó en segundo lugar, increíble! Yo terminé en sexto–dijo el pelirrojo aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

–Ya veo–fue lo único que dijo el castaño antes de sentir un pequeño toque en su hombro y al girar pudo ver a cierta chica albina.

–Oh, buenos días Shiro. Y felicidades por llegar al tercer lugar–decía el ojirubí y a cambio recibiendo unas cuántas señas.

–No me lo recuerdes, el viejo no me dejó terminar con el entrenamiento ese día–termino de decir en forma algo decaído y se podía ver a la albina como reía pero sin generar algún ruido.

Después de eso entro aquel rubio con ojos rasgados y luego de sentarse apoyo sus piernas sobre su respectiva mesa, causando que alguien con lentes se acercara a él y diciendo algo que tenía que ver con las mesas. Hablaron algo entre ellos y poco después se abrió la puerta por un chico peliverde con una apariencia simple, y luego de varios cosas y que apareciera el profesor de nuestra clase.

–Soy el profesor asignado a esta clase Aizawa Shouta, mucho gusto–se presentó para después sacar de un saco de dormir que lleva puesto poco antes, lo que parecía ser un uniforme de educación física.

–Vístanse y nos vemos en el campo de educación física–

* * *

 **-Campo de Educación Física-**

– _Un examen de compresión de quirks?_ –se preguntó mentalmente Ken, mientras que otros se lo gritaron a Aizawa-sensei.

–El sóftbol, saltó de longitud, saltos de lado, carreras de 50 metros, carreras de resistencias, examen del dominio de fuerza, ejercicios para fortalecer la pertenece superior del cuerpo y tocarse los pies mientras están sentados. Todos esas actividades que ustedes conocen en la secundaria. Se tenía prohibido el uso de peculiaridades, Bakugou, ¿que tan lejos podías lanzar la pelota en la escuela?–le preguntó el profesor al chico rubio.

– _Así que él era el que quedó en primer lugar_ –pensaba nuestro protagonista antes de escuchar hasta donde podía lanzar la pelota. Era de 67 metros.

–Inténtalo usando tu quirk, solo no salgas del círculo, cualquier cosa que hagas está bien–después de eso Bakugou estiro un poco su brazo antes de prepararse y.

–Muere–gritó al mismo tiempo que lanzaba la pelota con una explosión para darle más impulso.

–Antes que nada deben saber de lo que son capaces de hacer–Aizawa decía observando su celular–Este es un indicador racional que forma la base de sus cimientos de héroe–termino de decir para luego mostrar la pantalla del celular, decía 705,2 metros.

Una parte de los alumnos se sorprendieron, mientras que otros decían que parecía divertido– _Por que tenían que decir eso_ –pensó el castaño al sentir un aura sinistra proviniendo del profesor.

–Divertido, ¿eso creen?–empezó a decir Aizawa–Piensan estar aquí tres años, ¿pasándola bien?, ¿qué pasó con ser héroes?, nueva regla el estudiante que quede último en totalidad de puntos será etiquetado como irremediable y expulsado–

–¡¿El que quede último será expulsado?!–sele escucho medio gritar a alguien entre los alumnos.

–¡Es nuestro primer día y aunque no fue eso es demasiado irracional!–se quejó una chica castaña que había llegado antes que el profesor.

–Irracional, dices?–llamó la atención Ken de todos las personas presentes–Todo puede ocurrir actualmente en esta sociedad. Problemas naturales, accidentes masivos, villanos, todo tipo de desastres pueden pasar cuando menos lo esperas. Japón está lleno de irracionalidad revertilo todo y volviendo a la normalidad es el trabajo de un héroe. Si no te sientes que puedes esperar algo así, en el futuro te diría que te fueras de este lugar con tus cosas y nunca más vuelvas–termino de decir con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro y teniendo diferentes reacciones por lo que había dicho.

–Muy bien dicho, Funka. Durante los tres años todo lo que tendrá es una prueba tras otra, eso es, **Plus Ultra** , espero lo superen y suban a lo más alto–se le escucha decir antes de empezar con la prueba.

 **Carrera de 50 metros.**

–Buena suerte, Shiro. Aunque no creo que la necesites–dicho esto el castaño se preparaba junto con la susodicha que se mantenía parada.

Justo cuando se escucho la señal de salida ambos alumnos desaparecieron de la línea de salida y el primero en aparecer fue la albina cubierta por una pequeña corriente de humo blanco.

* * *

 **Oyuki Shiro**

 **Perculiaridad: Silencio Destellante**

 **Puede teletransportarse o teletransporta cualquier cosa que esté tocando instantáneamente en cualquier lugar donde pueda ver con sus ojos y ademas no generar ningún clase de ruido con cualquier acción que haga.**

* * *

–0,9 segundos–dijo la máquina para poco después aparece Ken y obteniendo un tiempo de 1,2 segundos.

– _Esto va a hacer mucho más aburrido de lo que pensé_ –fue su línea de pensamiento antes de esperar a que terminaran la prueba.

Después siguieron la prueba de agarre, saltó de longitud y saltos de lado en dicho orden.

 **Prueba de Lanzamiento.**

Cuando llegó el turno de la albina hizo un resultado de unos 326 metros, sorprendiendo a algunas personas entre la clase.

–Funka, te toca–dijo Aizawa mientras le pasaba la pelota al nombrado y el susodicho se posicionaba en el círculo.

–Sensei, sólo dígame Ken. Prefiero que no me llamen por mi apellido–termino de decir antes de escupir a la pelota con una clase de materia ambarina y ponerse en posición de lanzamiento.

– _Veamos que te parece, chico bomba_ –pensó; para después su brazo izquierdo empezará a cambiar de forma y se haga más alargado, dejando ver sus músculos y nervios.

Mientras lanzaba la pelota se podía ver cómo su brazo izquierdo se movía como un látigo y salió disparado como un misil hacia adelante–Boom–susurró para sí mismo el castaño justo antes de que donde había escupido en la pelota explotara, causando que muchos se sorprendieran preguntándose qué pasó, antes de que el profesor mostrase el resultado, los cuales fueron 823,1 metros.

–increíble Ken, como hiciste eso–le preguntaba Kirishima cuando volvió a su lugar recibiendo a cambio otras preguntas iguales a esas.

–Todo a su querido tiempo, amigo–decía mientras veía a Bakugou, el cual lo estaba viendo cómo quisiera matarle.

El siguiente fue un tal Midoriya llamándole la atención a nuestro protagonista y cuando vio que la pelota.

–46 metros–

El profesor luego se acercó al peliverde diciendo algo que había borrado su peculiaridad.

–Tu eres el héroe borrador, Eraserhead–dijo Midoriya Izuku sorprendido.

–Es un héroe clandestino, no aparece mucho en las noticias–Ken decía después de ver la cara de confusión de la albina que ataba alado suyo.

–Sabía que lo había escuchado antes–se le escuchó decir a alguien.

Luego de eso el profesor le dejó un segundo intento al alumno que estaba lanzando, parecía que estab murmurando algo. Unos segundos después empezó a moverse y lanzó la pelota junto con una enorme onda expansiva, que sorprendió a la mayoría de los presentes, su resultado fue de 705,3 metros.

–Sensei, aún puedo moverme–decía el peliverde sosteniendo su mano derecha y uno de sus dedos parecía estar roto.

–Este chico–le respondió Aizawa aparentemente impresionado.

De la nada Bakugou se lanzó contra Midoriya llamando lo Deku pero nuestro protagonista reacciona rápido y atrapándolo convirtiendo su brazo izquierdo en varios tentáculos inmovilizándolo a un par de metros de donde está el peliverde.

–Sueltame, maldicion!–gritaba enfadado el rubio tratando de liberarse antes de que el profesor hablara.

–Bakugou, no me hagas usar tanto mi quirk, ¡Tengo los ojos secos!–

–Su peculiaridad es increíble, que desperdicio–toda la clase pensó al mismo tiempo.

–Creo que todos pensaron lo mismo–susurró Ken antes de que Aizawa le pidiera que suelte al que mantenía inmóvil.

Luego de las últimas pruebas el profesor dio las notas, al parecer Midoriya terminó en último.

–Por cierto lo de la expulsión fue una mentira–decía Aizawa con toda la calma del mundo y todos se quedaron callados–Fue una mentira lógica para sacar el máximo potencial de sus quirks–termino diciendo con una sonrisa de sastifaccion.

–¡¿QUE?!–gritaron casi toda la clase.

–Si lo pensaban un poco era obvio que estaba mintiendo–se le escuchaba decir a una chica a nadie en particular.

– _Mentiroso, no detecte ninguna señal de que estaba mintiendo cuando dijo eso de la expulsión_ –pensó Ken antes de que se retirara junto con el resto de la clase y el peliverde se fuera a la enfermería a que le curen el dedo.

Lo que quedó del día pasó sin más.

* * *

 **A la salida.**

–Oye Shiro, que piensas sobre ese tal Midoriya–termino de decir con los brazos sobre la cabeza y luego ver cómo la nombrada le respondía con varias señas.

–Si yo también pienso que tiene un quirk un tanto extraño, digo una peculiaridad que se hiere a su mismo. Parece que no está acostumbrado al utilizarlo, cierto–decía seriamente antes de volver su vista hacia la albina y viendo como asentía.

–Bueno, nos vemos mañana Shiro–dijo el castaño para luego empezar a caminar hacia su casa después de dejar a la chica con su padre que la había venido a buscar a la academia.

Luego de eso siguió caminado solo, sintiendo los últimos rayos del sol en su rostro para después abrir los ojos que había cerrado para poder verle un pequeño destello de malicias en ellos y al mismo tiempo le aparecía una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Esto no será tan aburrió como lo había pensado–se le escuchó decir a nadie en particular antes de mirar su brazo izquierdo.

– _Solo tengo que esperar un poco más de tiempo. No es como si fuera el fin de mi vida_ –pensaba con seriedad alejando toda razón de malicia de su rostro y poco después viendo en su rango de visión su casa donde afuera de ella su padre lo estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados a lado de la puerta.

–Que ocurre?–le preguntó el hijo a su padre y como respuesta le señalara que entre a la casa.

–Hoy entrenaremos juntos, tengo que preguntarte varias cosas, Ken–decía Ryu con un implante de seriedad para después entrar a su casa y dejando a su hijo a fuera solo, el cual dejó escapar un suspiro antes de empezar a caminar hacia adentro.

– _Hoy no es mi día_ –

* * *

 **...Continuara...**

* * *

 **Y que les pareció, comenten con sinceridad sea bueno o malo lo que me quieran decir. No les juzgaré, hasta entonces nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Bye Bye.**

 **PD: Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo. Hasta entonces nos leemos.**


	3. Evolution 2

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

* * *

 **Evolution 2**

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente de Clases.**

–Entonces por la mañana tenemos lo que sería clases normales y en la tarde son los estudios de heroísmo–dijo Ken mientras caminaba junto a la albina hacia la academia– _Por que siento que voy a ver algo que no me gustara_ –pensando de eso el castaño no le dio importancia y fijó su vista en la chica que le estaba haciendo unas cuantas señas.

–A esto?–se le escuchó decir mientras ponía su mano en el lado izquierdo de su cuello donde tenía unas cuantas vendas–Ayer el viejo y yo estuvimos entrenando, y como ves exageramos un poco–termino de decir algo avergonzado rascándose la nuca.

Luego de eso y como el programa decía por las mañanas enseñaban clases normales para todos los temas requeridos.

–Díganme, ¿cuál de los siguientes ejemplos en inglés tiene un error?–Present Mic estaba dando la clase de ingles.

– _Wow en serio esto sí que es normal_ –pensó el ojirubí sintiendo como la herida que tenía debajo de las vendas sanaba muy lentamente.

– _Ya está sanando. Pero seguro que va a dejar cicatriz_ –

* * *

 **Al mediodía.**

–Si que tienes hambre, no es así Kirishima–preguntó Ken a su compañero pelirrojo, el cual estaba devorando su plato de comida como un animal. Ambos estaba sentados junto a Shiro y con dos personas más que desconocemos.

–Es que esta deliciosa–se le escuchó decir con la boca llena y sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

–Si ya entendimos, pero cambiando de tema. Quienes son ustedes dos?–le preguntó a las dos personas que no había visto en el primer día de clases.

–Yo soy Hanbun Tenshi ***** –dijo un chico de cabellos plateados y unos ojos dororados con la pupila en forma hexagonal.

–Y yo soy Hanbun Akuma ***** –se le escuchó decir a una chica con el pelo de un tono carmesí y con las puntas negras, que tenía los ojos rojo sangre.

–Entonces puedo suponer que son gemelos, cierto?–les pregunto de nuevo el castaño recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos y continuó–Bueno déjenme presentarme, soy Funka Ken.díganme Ken–termino de decir para luego empezar a abrir un recipiente que había traído.

–Oye Ken-kun, acaso no te gusta la comida qué hay aquí o que?–le preguntó el peliplateado con amabilidad.

–No es eso–dijo el ojirubí y pudo escuchar un suspiro proviniendo de la cocina del lugar–Tengo que llevar una dieta estricta por varias razones. Y no pienso decir el porque–dicho esto empezó a comer la comida en silencio ignorando las preguntas por el pelirrojo que ya había terminado, el Hanbun hombre y su gemela.

Luego del almuerzo y separarse de Kirishima, los otro cuatro se encontraban caminando hacia su aula para esperar la siguiente clase.

–Ahora que me acuerdo, porque no estuvieron en el primer día de clases?–les pregunto Ken a los hermanos un rango intrigado.

–Vivíamos lejos con nuestros padres y por eso nos tuvimos que ir a vivir a un departamento que había cerca de aquí–le respondió Tenshi y su hermana dio una confirmación de que era cierto.

–Ya veo–dijo el castaño para luego mirar a la albina la cual estaba haciendo unas cuantas señas –Oigan ella pregunta si su apariencia tiene que ver con sus peculiaridades–termino de decir como si nada.

–Si es así, pero no les vamos a contar de que se trata hasta la clase de heroísmo–decía Akuma con una sonrisa algo maliciosa en su rostro.

Poco después los cuatro ya habían llegados al destino y empezaron a hablar de diferentes temas mientras esperaban que entraran los otros, y que llegase el profesor.

–¡Yo...–se escucho a alguien decir fuera del salón–...estoy entrando por la puerta como una persona normal–All Might apareció.

Hubo muchas reacciones, todas positivas, entre sorpresa de que en verdad de clases, otras sobre su traje, etc.

–¡Los estudiantes de preparación de héroes, para esta clase construiremos sus bases heroicas a través de varias pruebas!–luego de caminar un poco extraño hasta el escritorio del profesor mostró una tarjeta en su mano–¡Empecemos ya, hoy será el entrenamiento de combate!–

Nuevamente hubo varias reacciones; la mayoría positivas.

–¡Y para su primera batalla, hemos preparado los trajes que enviaron en la solicitud para que concidieran con sus quirks!–

–¡Asombroso!–en eso todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

–Vayan a cambiarse y luego a la ciudad B, el traje que llevarán es de vital importancia, chicos y chicas!–

* * *

–Wow, no creí que te quedará tan bien Shiro–dijo un Ken sorprendido que caminaba junto con la nombrada hacia dónde tenían que ir. Él tenía puesto un chaleco ajustado de un color arena con un diseño de dientes en la parte del medio horizontalmente, unos pantalones cortos de un color marron oscuro y un antifaz del mismo color que el chaleco. Y estaba completamente descalzo.

La albina estaba vistiendo un traje de lycra negro con líneas plateadas en vertical en varias partes del centro, un cinturón gris con una hebilla que tenía las letra en un tono celestino. También tenía puesto unos guantes sin dedos blancos y unas botas que le llegaban hasta antes de las rodillas del mismo color, y un antifaz negro con el borde plateada y llevaba el cabello atado en una cola de caballo en la parte baja de la cabeza.

La chica giro su cabeza hacia el castaño y luego de mirarlo de arriba a abajo le dio unas cuantas señas–En serio crees que me queda bien. Si te soy sincero me siento un poco avergonzado–termino diciendo un poco sonrojado que no se notaba por el antifaz.

–Increíble, Ken, Shiro se ven como unos superhéroes–decía una Akuma que había aparecido de la nada junto con su gemelo atrás suyo.

–Mira quién lo dice, ustedes dos son como un espejo–termino de decir el ojirubí con una sonrisa algo traviesa al ver la vestimenta de ambos gemelos.

Akuma vestía una remera de tirantes rojo sangre, unos pantalones negros ajustados con varias cadenas atadas por la cintura y unas botas con tacón del mismo color arriba de las rodillas. También llevaba puesto unas pulseras con púas en ambas muñecas.

Mientras que Tenshi llevaba puesto unos pantalones holgados junto con una camiseta manga larga y zapatos todos de un color blanco.

–Jajaja, estas exagerando Ken-kun–le respondió peliplatedo rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza con un poco de pena.

– _En serio, son como un ángel y un demonio. Si ellos dos no tienen unas peculiaridades que estén relacionadas en esa forma, no se que pensaría en ese momento_ –pensaba Ken antes de devolver la atención hacia All Might.

–Ahora es tiempo del combate de entrenamiento–Todos voltearon en su dirección.

–Sensei–un alumno levanto la mano, juzgando por su voz era ese tal Iida Tenya–Este es él área de batalla del examen de entrada, ¿tendremos batallas urbanas otra vez?–termino preguntando.

–No, iremos adelante dos pasos–respondió All Might mientras levantaba dos dedos–La mayoría de las veces pelear con villanos tiene lugar afuera, pero si miras los números totales, villanos atroces aparecen dentro de edificios. Encarcelamiento, arresto en hogares, tratos detrás de escena. ¡En la sociedad llena de héroes, los verdaderos villanos se ocultan inteligentemente en las sombras! Para eta clase serán divididos en villanos y héroes y pelearan batallas internas de 2 contra 2– termino de decir el profesor.

–Sin entrenamiento básico?–le preguntó una chica con apariencia de rana.

–¡Está es una batalla real para entender lo básico!–esa fue la respuesta de All Might– Sin embargo, esta vez no habrá un robot que se deba derrotar–

–¿Como serán determinados los ganadores? ¿Puedo mandarlos a volar? ¿Habrá castigos de expulsión como la clase de Aizawa-sensei? ¿Como nos dividiremos? ¿No es genial esta capa?–esas fueron las preguntas de varias personas y entre ellas, una fue un tanto extraña que provenía de un chico rubio que podía disparar un láser desde el ombligo.

All Might hizo un gesto como si estuviera esforzándose.

–Responderé a todas sus preguntas–decía el profesor antes de sacar un guión de alguna parte de su traje–Ahora escuchen, la situación es que los villanos tienen escondida en alguna parte de su escondite un arma nuclear, la cual los héroes intentarán desarmarla, ellos deben atrapar a los villanos u obtener el arma nuclear en el tiempo límite, los villanos deben mantener el arma a salvo hasta que se acabe el tiempo o capturar a los héroes–De la nada All Might sacó una caja–¡Los equipos y oponentes serán decididos por lotería–

El equipo G fue formado por Ken y Tenshi.

El equipo L fue formado por Akuma y Shiro.

Luego de formar los equipos All Might sacó dos pelotas de otras cajas, decía equipo A como héroes y D como villanos–Los demás, diríjanse a la sala de vigilancia–termino de decir el profesor, unos minutos después empezó la primera pelea entre los equipos A y D.

* * *

 **En la sala de vigilancia.**

El resto de. Alumnos y el profesor estaban observando los monitores que mostraban el interior del edificio donde estaba la base del equipo que era los villanos.

–Hey Ken-kun, quién crees que gane?–le preguntó Tenshi amablemente al nombrado quien estaba junto a el.

–Mmn–pensó el castaño antes de hablar–Yo creo que sería el de los héroes, y si preguntas el porque solo digamos que es instinto–termino de decir antes de volver la atención hacia la pantallla ya que dos personas gritaron "Ataque Sorpreso" de parte de Bakugou.

– _Pues que creen, son villanos esta bien que hagan eso_ –esa fue las palabras que quería decir Ken, pero alguien más se le adelantó y lo dijo de una forma más amable.

–Ken, puedes ayudarme con esto–le preguntó Akuma y el ojirubí volteo hacia ella para ver cómo Shiro hacia unas cuantas señas con sus manos.

–No pienso traducir eso–se le escucho decir mientras se le empezaba a aparecer un enorme sonrojo en el rostro intrigando a ambos gemelos.

–Que dijo?–dijeron ambos Hanbub al mismo tiempo con curiosidad en sus voces.

–No! Ya dije que no pienso decir eso!–respondió rápidamente y cada vez más nervioso por la cercanía de ambas personas.

–Pero queremos saber!–se les escucho decir otra vez al mismo tiempo causando que el castaño tuviera un pensamiento.

– _Como quieren que diga cuál es tu talla de ropa interior mientras estamos en clases!_ –

Luego de eso pasó un tiempo hasta que terminó la prueba y los ganadores fueron los héroes, sin embargo.

–Ganaron la guerra pero perdieron la batalla–decía un tipo con cabeza de pájaro al ver cómo estaban ambos equipos en la pantalla.

All Might fue a llamar a los participantes de vuelta a la sala de vigilancia con excepción de Midoriya que al parecer sufrió daños y fue llevado a la enfermería.

–El mejor de esta pelea fue el joven Iida–dijo All Might confundiendo a la mayoría y después pregunto si alguien sabía el porque.

–Si All Might-sensei. Es porque Iida-san fue quien se adaptó mejor a la situación, habiendo visto la pelea de Bakugou-san parecía tener algún tipo de asunto personal además de que como sensei dijo solo un idiota destruiria si base, lo mismo puede decirse de Midoriya-san, el plan de Uraraka-san fue desperdicio a mitad de camino y su ataque final fue demasiado temerario ya que estamos tratando esa cosa como un arma nuclear ese tipo de ataque la hubiera detonado, Iida-san desarrolló una contramedida para su oponente porque supuso que el encuentro se decidiría por el arma, aunque fue lento para reaccionar al último ataque la victoria de los héroes se debió a que esto es solo un entrenamiento–se le escucho decir a una chica que quedó primero en la prueba que hizo Aizawa en día anterior y su nombre creo que era Yaoyorozu Momo.

Todos se quedaron callados hasta All Might, a excepción de uno.

–Lo siento tengo que discrepar–dijo Ken acercándose al frente ya que estaba atrás de todos–Estoy de acuerdo de que el mejor sea Iida, pero eso no significa que los héroes no hayan ganado porque solo era un entrenamiento. No importa si es un entrenamiento o una pelea real, siempre habrá algún herido de algún tipo, pero si ya ganaron no puedes andar criticando a los demás. Además si lo miras bien a la pelea, veras que el mejor nos lo fue Iida sino también Midoriya ya que el ideó el plan para ganarle a sus oponentes–termino de decir el castaño con el tono algo serio pero sin quitar su cara de desinteresado.

–Esperen un momento, no tiene que pelear por esto. Voy a decir que fue la respuesta correcta–All Might decía mientras levantaba un pulgar arriba aunque parecía estar temblando.

El siguiente fue el Equipo B de Todoroki Shouto y Shouji Menzou contra el equipo I de Ojiro Mashirao y Hagakure Tooru.

– _Oh, Todoroki debe ser el hijo de Endeavor_ –pensaba Ken después de volver con su compañero de equipo.

La pelea si se le puede llamar así, terminó en muy poco tiempo Todoroki Shouto congeló el lugar y el hielo llego hasta el cuarto de vigilancia.

–Ken-kun co-como p-puedes no te-tener frío–le preguntó Teshi temblando hasta los huesos y el nombrado se le podía ver que el frío del lugar no le estaba afectando en nada.

–Estoy acostumbrado a las altas temperaturas, por lo que el frío no me hace nada–se le escucho decir despreocupado y encogiéndose de hombros.

–H-hey Akuma pu-puede ha-hacer algo–dijo su hermano a su gemela la cual de la nada encendió un fuego negro desde su mano izquierda.

–Gra-gracias–Varias persona alrededor dijeron acercándose al fuego.

– _Entonces su peculiaridad tiene que ver con el fuego_ –fue la línea de pensamiento del castaño antes de sentir cómo se derritió el hielo por parte de Shouto y todos volvieron al cuarto de vigilancia.

Los siguientes encuentros tomaron lugar uno tras otro y finalmente fue el turno de los equipos G y L.

Les tocaron ser los héroes a Ken y Tenshi, y el de los villanos era Akuma y Shiro.

Y como en todos los combates los villanos entraron primero para prepararse.

–Oye Tenshi, ya que estamos en eso puedes decirme de qué se trata tu peculiaridad?–le preguntó el castaño al susodicho que estaba leyendo los planos del edificio.

–Bueno, veras mi quirk me permite...–

* * *

 **Adentro del edificio.**

–Y eso es lo que me permite mi quirk y el de mi hermano–termino de decir Akuma a la albina mientras tenía una de sus manos encendidas en fuego negro.

Shiro dio un asintió diciendo que entendió lo que dijo antes de señalarse así misma y teletransportarse hacia el otro lado del cuarto donde tenían el arma nuclear falsa, y después caminar hacia ella con fuerza pero sin hacer un ruido.

–Ya veo, por lo que puedo entender tu peculiaridad es teletransportación y no poder hacer ningún ruido–a cambio recibió otro asentimiento.

–Entonces el plan es que yo voy hacia la parte de abajo para esperarlos si ellos vienen por ahí y vos vas hacia arriba a hacer lo mismo–termino de decir pero la albina negó con la cabeza.

Después de eso se señaló de nuevo y después al piso–Estas diciendo que te quedas donde esta el arma?–obtuvo un asentimiento como confirmación.

–Bueno escucha el plan es así...–

–¡Comiencen–All Might gritó por un micrófono que tenía en las manos para comenzar la pelea.

Desde la espalda de Ken surgen un par de alas y vuela hacia el techo del edificio, al aterrizar puede ver a Tenshi usando su propia peculiaridad para poder llegar al mismo lugar.

La apariencia de Tenshi seguía igual pero con la excepción de que tenía un aura dorada rodeándolo y en la espalda tenía unas alas conformadas por unas plumas tan blancas que no se le puede quedarse mirando fijamente.

* * *

 **Hanbun Tenshi**

 **Quirk: Forma Angelical**

 **Le permite obtener la apariencia de un ángel y sus capacidades.**

* * *

–Vamos angelito?–le preguntó el castaño mientras se veía como sus alas se volvían a meter a su cuerpo con un sonido un tanto asqueroso que causó que su compañero de equipo haga una mueca.

–...Si...–respondió Tenshi algo ido por alguna razón.

–Oye vamos, sé que va a funcionar no tienes que preocuparte por mí–se le escuchó decir al ojirubí antes de que algo o más bien alguien pateara la puerta que permitía entrar al edificio por arriba.

De ahí surgió una Akuma con unos pequeños cuernos rojizos en su cabeza junto con un colmillo que sobre salía de su boca y se le podía ver un par de alas de murciélago escarlatas en su espalda.

* * *

 **Hanbun Akuma**

 **Quirk: Foma Demoníaca**

 **Permite tomar la apariencia de un demonio y sus capacidades.**

* * *

–Shiro tenía razón, iba a venir desde arriba–termino de decir la chica con una sonrisa, así mostrando cómo todos sus dientes estaban completamente afilados al igual que el de un tiburón.

– _En serio se nota que son gemelos_ –eso pensaba todos los que estaban en la sala de vigilancia y viendo a los tres en el techo desde un monitor.

–Ready...–decía Ken mirando hacia su compañero que dio una leve sonrisa antes de terminar lo que decía–¡GO!–

Justo después de la señal ambos corrieron hacia dónde estaba la chica y ella empezó a dispararle con bolas de fuego negras desde sus manos, pero al parecer ya lo tenían planeado y Tenshi se movió para ponerse atrás del castaño que alzó su brazo izquierdo enfrente suyo. Dicho brazo empezó a cambiar y cuando terminó, era mucho más grande que antes y se le podía ver unas placas de algún material metálico, permitiéndole protegerse de los ataques de Akuma sin detenerse.

–Que diablos!–exclamó la Hanbun antes de moverse hacia un lado para esquivar el placaje que quería hacerle el castaño.

– _Bien, cayo en la trampa_ –pensaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo antes de separarse. Tenshi fue hacia la puerta y Ken hacia la hermana de su compañero.

–Oh, no te dejare irte a si de fácil, Tenshi–se le escucho decir a Akuma que esquivo fácilmente al ojirubí y usando sus alas se impulsó hacia el nombrado alcanzándolo en segundos.

–Es rápida!–exclamaron algunas personas en la sala de vigilancia.

Justo cuando la chica estaba encima de su gemelo una sombra apareció arriba suyo y cuando voltea hacia arriba, vio a Ken con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro antes de sentir como conectaba una patada en su costado que la mando a volar hacia el borde del techo y apenas pudo sostenerse para no caerse.

– _Como llegó tan rápido?!_ –se preguntó mentalmente la chica y por si sola supo la respuesta al ver las piernas del castaño.

Sus piernas eran más largas y musculosas que antes, y se podía ver en la pertenece de la rodilla como salen unas protuberancias óseas afiladas. Pero lo que más se le notaba eran sus pies que tenían unas garras metálicas y se podía ver toda la pertenece de las piernas sin piel mostrando los músculos, nervios y huesos.

–Sigue ya me encargo, Tenshi–habló Ken mientras se ponía en posiciones de ataque levantando su pierna derecha y sosteniéndose de la otra.

–Okay, pero ten cuidado Ken-kun–se le escucho decir al compañero del castaño antes de pasar por la puerta dejando a los otros dos solos en el techo.

–Sabes que mi hermano no es del tipo que pelea a corta distancia, cierto?–preguntó Akuma cruzándose los brazos sobre su pecho y extendiendo a un más sus alas.

–No, pero gracias por la información–al terminar de decir eso desapareció y apareció enfrente de la chica en un instante a punto de darle una patada lateral por el lado izquierdo.

Ella lo esquivo saltando hacia arriba y para después responderle con una patada vertical que el ojirubí detuvo cruzando los brazos, luego de eso Akuma uso sus llamas para hacer retroceder al castaño y dejó de hacerlo le empezó a disparar otra vez con las bolas de fuego. Ken al no poder reaccionar recibió de lleno completamente el ataque y donde estaba hubo una explosión de fuego negro.

–Creo que ya dije que las altas temperaturas no funciona conmigo–dijo nuestro protagonista luego de hacer desaparecer el fuego con un movimiento de brazo.

–Si lo dijiste, pero no creí que era verdad y solo te estabas haciendo el macho–termino de decir Akuma y después lanzarse hacia el chico que no se movió de donde estaba.

Siguieron tratándose de golpearse mientras que Akuma avanzaba y Ken retrocedía hasta llegar al borde del techo, cuando el chico no tuvo más para poder retroceder detuvo ambos puños de la demonio. Manteniéndose con solo un pie en el piso del techo y parecía que estaba apunto de caer pero ninguno de los dos daba ninguna señal de que tratará de moverse.

* * *

 **En la sala de vigilancia.**

–Están muy parejos–dijo alguien al ver cómo quedaron ambos por el monitor.

–No, no es así–se le escuchó decir a un tipo con cabeza de pájaro.

–A que te refieres?–le preguntó Kirishima confundida por toda la situación.

–Está jugando que ella, ese desgraciado–decía Katsuki sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

Nadie hablo por unos segundos hasta que alguien preguntó–Que estás diciendo, Bakugou?–se escuchó decir a un rubio con una franja negra en su cabello.

–Fíjense bien, el maldito no quito ni en un segundo esa mirada de aburrimiento en su rostro durante toda la pelea–respondió enfadado el chico bomba y haciendo que todos vuelvan su vista hacia la pelea que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

 **Volviendo con los que estaban peleando.**

– _Maldicion, no puedo zafarme!_ –exclamó Akuma en sus pensamientos aún en su posición.

De la nada Ken la suelta y le lanza una patada al estómago haciéndola retroceder, para despues saltar hacia su dirección pero la chica reaccionó rápido y disparo desde sus manos una enorme llamarada que no pudo esquivar. Haciendo que retroceda con gran parte de su lado izquierdo aún en llamas y no hacía nada más que quedárse mirando al fuego que estaba en su mano.

–Hmn–se le escucho al ojirubí antes de apagar el fuego de su cuerpo con solo un movimiento de su brazo izquierdo.

Gran parte de su lado izquierdo estaba quemado y se podía ver cómo sangraba por algunas partes, el castaño no le presto atención y volvió su vista hacia la chica con la que estaba peleando. Se sacudió un poco el pelo y dejó su mano derecha en su cabeza–Yo ganó, Akuma–cuando termino de decir eso sonrío y poco después se escucho.

–¡Los héroes ganan!–

–Que diablos?!–exclamó Akuma completamente sorprendida.

–Oye súcubo*–decía Ken a la chica que giró su vista para ver que estaba esperándola en la puerta que dejaba entrar al edificio–Bajas o no?–

–No me digas así, es vergonzoso–se le escuchó decir algo avergonzada y con sus mejillas algo coloradas,

No dijo nada, sólo se encogio de hombros y empezó a bajar las escaleras, y siendo seguido por la chica sonrojada atrás suyo.

–Ken, estás bien?–le preguntó Akuma al nombrado, el cual volteo un poco la cabeza para verla desde el hombro.

–Si, tranquila ya está sanando–respondió mientras levantaba el brazo izquierdo y se podía ver cómo las heridas sanaban.

– _No me refería a eso_ –pensaba al mismo tiempo que exhalaba por la boca.

Después de eso, no se dijeron nada hasta que llegaron a una puerta y Ken la abría dejando ver a Tenshi arrodillado a lado de una Shiro la cual estaba inconsciente en el piso–Tenshi, que le hiciste a la pobre–se le escuchó decir a la gemela del susodicho, el cual se sobresaltó ya que vio como dio un leve salto y giró hacia donde la había escuchado.

–Y-yo no le hice nada, solamente la deje inconsciente–exclamó nervioso el Hanbun y poco después vio como Ken se acercaba a dónde estaba.

–Tranquilo Angelito, sé que no hiciste nada con malas intenciones. Pero si lo hubieras dicho no sabrías que te estaría haciendo ahora mismo–eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y asustando al pobre chico.

Luego que dijo eso, el castaño pasó su brazo por las piernas de la albina y el otro por su espalda–Listo, seguimos–exclamó Ken para ver cómo los gemelos lo estaban viendo con una expresión extraña.

–Que les ocurre?–preguntó el ojirubí al ver las expresiones que recibía por parte de sus compañeros.

–Te das cuanta como la estás llevabando, cierto?–le devolvió la pregunto Akuma hablando también por parte de su hermano al ver tal escena.

–Pues no sería la primera vez que llevó a mi novia así–dijo Ken antes de cerrar la boca al darse cuenta lo que había dicho.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo en el lugar antes de escucharse–¡QUE!–gritaron el ángel y la demonio a todo pulmón antes de ver cómo el castaño corría **(con cuidado)** , y salía por la puerta dejándolos solos en el lugar.

–Entonces Tenshi, como dejaste inconsciente a Shiro–le preguntó su hermana después de dar un suspiro.

–Pues lo que ocurrió fue...–

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

 _Despues de que Tenshi dejó a Ken y Akuma atrás, empezó a buscar el lugar donde estaba la bomba._

– _Este no es–se le escuchó decir al Hanbun al abrir una puerta y repetir lo mismo por todo el piso._

 _Luego de eso, bajó al siguiente piso y luego de varios intentos encontró el arma nuclear solo en una gran habitación._

– _Eh, que raro acaso dejaron el arma sola?–se pregunto así mismo antes de seguir caminando hacia la falsa bomba._

 _Justo cuando faltaba unos centímetros para poder tocar el arma enfrente suya apareció la albina con una leve sonrisa y le agarro el brazo extendido antes de sentir como su cuerpo era movido de dónde estaba a otro. Para después darse cuenta que estaba ahora a un par de metros del arma y con la albina en su camino._

– _Lo siento Shiro-chan, pero tendré que golpearte–al termina de decir eso la chica se teletransporto enfrente de el y lanzó un rodillazo al estómago quitándole el aire de sus pulmones._

– _C-co-como–trató de hablar Tenshi antes de moverse del lugar donde estaba para ver cómo apareció Shiro y golpeó donde debería estar, y dejando una marca en forma de puño en el lugar._

 _Poco después empezó a teletransportarse de un lugar a otro para confundir al Hanbun, el cual se quedó en su lugar tratando de seguirla con la vista fallando en el proceso. Al instantes desapareció de su vista y luego sintió como su cabeza chocaba contra el suelo del lugar._

– _Maldicion! No puedo seguirla–exclamó el chico antes de elevar sus alas y impulsarse hasta estar unos metros del suelo._

– _Veamos qué haces con esto–cuando dijo eso último la señaló con su mano izquierda y de ahí salió como un haz de luz dorada qué salió disparada hacia la albina, la cual se movió del lugar para esquivar el ataque._

 _Justo cuando la chica fijó su vista en el ángel, dicha persona empezó a brillar tanto que hizo que cerrara los ojos por reflejo y después sintiera como le golpeaban en la parte trasera de su cabeza, y así cayendo inconsciente en el piso del lugar._

 **-Flashback-**

* * *

–Ya veo, supongo que eso fue idea de Ken, cierto?–decía Akuma a su gemelo mientras salían del edificio y empezaban a ir hacia dónde estaba la sala de vigilancia.

–Si, pero ahí una cosa que me incomoda de él–dijo algo pensativo.

–Dejame adivinar, sus ojos–termino de decir la gemela a él Hanbun.

–Viste que es como si estuvieran vacíos–decía Tenshi antes de ver cómo la persona que estaban hablando estaba esperándolos en la puerta a donde estaba la sala de vigilancia.

–Después seguimos hablando–susurró la chica para después acercarse al chico y decir con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro–Y desde cuando están saliendo ustedes dos–

Lo primero que hizo el castaño fue ponerse tan rojo como un tomate y en lo segundo hablo–Es complicado–se lemesucho decir nervioso por la mirada que recibía de la Hanbun.

Justo cuando los tres entraron fueron recibidos por aplausos, causando unas cuantas reacciones en los tres. En Tenshi solo atinó a sonreír algo apenado, su hermana hizo lo mismo pero dando una leve risa, mientras que el ojirubí veía algo intrigado a un chico que parecía un ramo de uva que lo estaba mirando como quisiera matarlo.

– _Y este que le pasa_ –pensó Ken un tanto confundido antes de volver su atención al profesor.

–El mejor en este pelea fue el joven Funka–termino de decir haciendo que todos se quedarán algo confundido y voltearan al susodicho.

–All Might-sensei, puedo preguntar el porque?–le preguntó Tenshi levantando la mano.

–Pues es simple, fue capaz de hacer una contramedida usando la peculiaridad del joven Hanbun en contra de la joven Oyuki. No solo eso, si no que fue capaz de mantener distraída a su rival para que su compañero sería capaz de llegar al arma y desactivarla–termino de decir levantando un pulgar hacia arriba para el castaño que solo le dio una mirada un tanto extraña.

Un tiempo después todos se encontraban en la entrada a la ciudad falsa–¡Buen trabajos a todos! Excepto del joven Midoriya, no hubo lesiones graves!–decía All Might antes de que alguien diga algo sobre una lección honesta o algo así.

–Ahora, voy a compartir esa calificación de antes con el joven Midoriya. ¡Cámbiense de ropa y vuelvan a clases!–después de decir eso el símbolo de paz desapareció en una nube de polvo.

– _Tiene mucha prisa, que raro_ –pensaba Ken antes de olfatear algo familiar– _Sangre no, no puede ser posible_ –

El castaño se quedo un momento por dónde se fue el héroe antes de volver su atención hacia Kirishima que lo estaba llamando para irse cambiar.

* * *

 **Después de la escuela.**

–Shiro, estás bien?–fue la pregunta del ojirubí a la nombrada la cual ya estaba despierta, pero por alguna razón estaba en las espaldas de nuestro protagonista.

La siento asentir con la cabeza en su hombro derecho, para después estuvieran caminando en un silencio algo cómodo, pero–Lo siento–fue lo ultimo que dijo el castaño sin quitar su vista del camino.

Shiro levantó su cabeza para poder ver mejor el rostro del chico, pero solo lo podía ver en perfil y lo unico que pudo hacer fue reírse sin hacer ruido, y luego darle un beso en la mejilla sonrojandolo en el proceso.

–S-Sh-Shiro qué haces, ya hablamos en hacer esto en público–decía el castaño entre nerviosismo y tartamudeos.

La chica le dio unas cuantas señas causando que su sonrojo aumentará mucho más de lo que estaba–Se me escapo, okay. No quise decirlo, pero ya me conoces, o no?–hablaba Ken cada vez más avergonzado.

–Crees que mañana nos van a estas tratando de saber sobre nuestra relación–le pregunto y a cambio recibiendo un asentimiento.

–Mañana va a ser un infierno–cuando termino de decir y sintió como la chica en su espalda como se estaba riendo.

No dijo nada más, solo camino hasta llegar a la casa de la albina y tocar el timbre de alguna manera sin dejarla caer de su espalda.

–Quien es?–preguntó alguien por un portero en al puerta–Soy yo, señora Oyuki–habló Ken antes de escuchar como se apagaba el micrófono del portero y como alguien se estaba acercando a la puerta antes de que alguien la abriera.

–Si es Ken-kun y Shiro-chan, ya volvieron de la escuela. Pasa, pasa ya estaba haciendo un té, quieres un poco Ken-kun–habló una mujer con amabilidad.

Era rubia con los ojos celestes como el cielo, vestía un traje negro con la camisa de color roja y una corbata negra. Llevaba puesto unas gafas para leer y un anillo de casado hecho de plata con tres zafiros. Su nombre era Oyuki Miu y era la madre de Shiro.

–Con mucho gusto–decía el castaño que dejaba bajar a la chica de su espalda y los tres empezaban a caminar hacia la cocina.

–Entonces, como le fue en la academia–preguntó Miu mientras empezaba a verter el agua caliente en unas tazas con té.

–La mañana fue un tanto normal, mientras que la tarde tuvimos que hacer una prueba de combate–respondió el castaño antes de recibir su taza de té amablemente y toma un sorbo de ella.

–Puedo suponer que tuvieron que pelear entre ustedes, cierto?–volvió a preguntar la mujer pero ahora con un aura sinistra rodeándola y poniendo nervioso al ojirubí.

La albina hizo unas cuantas señas a su madre, causando que el aura que la rodeaba desaparecíera y en su rostro empezará a formarse una sonrisa que hizo pasar un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de nuestro protagonista.

–Oh, en serio. No sabía que Ken-kun se le ocurrió decir eso con mi querida hija en sus brazos–termino de decir la Oyuki mayor volteando hacia dónde estaba el castaño.

– _Viejo, espero que estés ocupado hasta tarde por qué voy a llegar tarde_ –D.

* * *

 **...Continuara...**

* * *

 ***Hanbun Tenshi: significa Mitad Ángel en japonés.**

 ***Hanbun Akuma: significa Mitad Demonio en japonés.**

 ***Súcubo: es un tipo de demonio femenino que se alimenta de los fluidos sexuales de sus victimas.**

 **Y acá tienen el capítulo espero que le haya gustado y espero que comenten, hasta entonces nos leemos para el siguiente capítulo. Bye Bye.**


	4. Evolution 3

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

* * *

 **Evolution 3**

* * *

Al día siguiente cerca de la entrada a Yuuei.

–¿Como son las enseñanzas de All Might?–

–¿Que piensa usted, que el "símbolo de la paz" sea un profesor?–esas y más preguntas vinieron de un grupo de reporteros dirigidas hacia Ken y Shiro.

Ninguno de los dos alumnos hizo algún movimiento para hablar hasta que–Let's Go!–se le escuchó decir al castaño al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la albina. Y en ese mismo momento ambos desaparecieron de donde estaban sorprendiendo a los reporteros.

 **En la academia.**

–Buenas días–exclamaron Akuma y Tenshi al mismo tiempo miesntras entraban a su aula y varias personas ahí adentro le respondieron igual.

–Tenshi, viste a esos reporteros en la entrada?–le preguntó Kirishima al nombrado luego de que se separaran los gemelos para sentarse en sus respectivos asientos.

–Si, pudimos escapar gracias a mi hermana–respondió el Hanbun con amabilidad, para luego buscar en la habitación a cierto castaño.

–Que hizo?–pregunto de nuevo él pelirrojo.

–Saludó a un pobre señor con aspariencia esquelatica como si fuera All Might-sensei. Hoy sabes dónde está Ken-kun?–decía el chico angel y por coincidencia, aparecieron el susodicho junto con la Oyuki por la puerta.

Luego de que ambas personas entraran y saludaran, se separaron y el ojirubí se acercó a sus compañeros de clases que lo estaban buscando.

–Hola–fue lo único que se le escuchó decir al castaño el cual se sentó en su asiento y se le podía ver el rostro un tanto pálido.

–Ken, estás bien?–habló Kirishima un tanto preocupado.

–No, tuvimos un problemas con unos reporteros y escapamos gracias a la peculiaridad de Shiro–hablaba Ken–Y si les soy sincero, cualquier tipo de transportes hacen que me enferme y devuelva la comida que he comido–

–Ken-kun, en serio te caen mal los transportes?–esta vez preguntó el Hanbun y a cambio recibiendo un asentimiento del parte del ojirubí–Y sabes porque te ocurre eso?–

–No, pero puedo suponer que se debe a mi quirk–habló mientras se cruzaba los brazos en su mesa y colocaba su cabeza entre ellos.

–Ya veo–dijo Tenshi antes de darse cuenta de algo–Ahora que me doy cuenta, cuál es tu peculiaridad? Nunca nos la dijiste a ninguno de los dos y cuando te vi usándola no pude suponer nada–termino diciendo el chico llamando la atención del pelirrojo y haciendo que el castaño levantara levemente la cabeza para poder verlos a los ojos.

–No les voy a decir nada–empezó a hablar nuestro protagonista, causando que sus compañeros se desanimen un poco–Pero lo único que les voy a decir es que tiene que ver con cierta teoría muy conocida mundialmente–

Tanto Kirishima como Tenshi no dijeron nada y justo cuando iban a decir algo entro Aizawa al aula haciendo que todo tipo de conversación se callara al instante. Luego de llegar a su lugar y decirles unas cuantas cosas a Midoriya y a Bakugou, habló.

–Lamentó tener que decir esto pero–

– _Acaso habrá otra prueba?_ –pensaba toda la clase al instante un tanto preocupados.

–Tenemos que elegir al presidente de la clase–

–¡Finalmente algo parecido a una escuela!–se exclamó por gran parte de los alumnos ante eso.

Gran parte de los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos diciendo que querían ser el presidente de la clase y de la nada Iida dio un discurso de lo importante que era el papel, y al mismo tiempo sugirió que se haga a votación. A cambio algunas personas entre ellas Kirishima y una chica con apariencia de rana o sapo llamada Tsuyu Asui.

– _Pueden que tengan razón, pero la idea no es tan mala_ –pensaba nuestro protagonista viéndolo todo mientras su color volvía a su cara lentamente.

Momentos después ya habían terminado las votaciones y la persona que se convirtió en presidente fue Midoriya y la vicepresidenta era Yaoyorozu. Se podía ver cómo el peliverde estaba temblando, tal vez de los nervios, y la chica se le podía ver un tanto decepcionada por ser la vicepresidenta.

–Un voto, solo tengo un voto–se le pida decir a Iida arrodillado actuando muy dramáticamente y a cambio recibiendo varios comentarios de que no había votado.

–Ken-kun, acaso no votaste por ti mismo?–preguntó Tenshi al susodicho ya que la cantidad de votos que tenía era "cero".

–No, no lo hice. Vote por alguien mas–esa fue la respuesta del ojirubí, quien puso su vista en la ventana del aula y pudo ver una mancha negra en una esquina de dicho lugar.

–Por quién votaste?–le volvió a preguntar el Hanbun y a cambio recibiendo silencio del castaño.

–Ken-kun?–decía al ver cómo no quitaba su vista de la ventana.

–Eh? Que dijiste Tenshi?–dijo Ken volviendo su atención al nombrado y al parecer tratando de cambiar el tema.

–Te pregunté, por quien habías votado?–termino diciendo el del quirk angelical.

–Es un secreto–

* * *

 **A la hora del almuerzo.**

–Oigan chicos, podrían adelantarse que tengo que ir al baño un momento–se le escuchó decir a nuestro protagonista a sus amigos. Quienes voltearon a él al ver cómo se alejaba de ellos con dirección a dicho lugar.

–Está bien–contestaron los gemelos Hanbun al mismo tiempo y empezaban a caminar junto con Kirishima al comedor de la academia.

Shiro se quedó parada en su lugar viendo por dónde se fue su novio por unos minutos con una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza en su mirada hasta que dio media vuelta, y empezó a caminar para alcanzar a sus compañeros de clases.

– _Aún me estás siguiendo_ –pensó Ken mientras giraba hacia la derecha y vio cómo una mancha negra lo estaba siguiendo a cierta distancia.

Cuando llegó al baño entro y le puso seguro a la puerta. De dicha puerta empezó a entrar una sombra desde abajo hasta que empezó a cubrir todo el lugar hasta que nuestro protagonista estaba rodeado por completa oscuridad, justa mente enfrente suyo surgieron dos puntos de luz rojas como si fueran unos ojos y lo estuvieran viendo como si fuera una pequeña criatura indefensa siendo cazado por un depredador.

–Que quieres?–habló el ojirubí como si ya conociera a esa cosa negra que tenía en frente.

– **...Pr-Pro-Protegerte...Quiero...Protegerte** –se le escuchó decir pesadamente al ser de sombras con dificultad y cada tanto dejaba escapar un gruñido como si fuera un animal.

–Ya hablamos de esto, si quieres hacer eso. Van a ser con mis términos, y no trates de hacer lo mismo como lo de hace dos años. Entendiste?!–termino diciendo Ken con un tono y rostro serio.

– **...T-Ten...Cuidado...Con...Ella...** –se le escuchó decir al mismo tiempo que sus ojos rojos se empezaban a cerrar y causando que toda la oscuridad empezará a desaparecer como polvo.

–Espera a quien te refieres?–preguntó el castaño al ver como desaparecía y a cambio no recibió ninguna respuesta de parte de esa cosa, y cuando terminó de desaparecer se podía ver a nuestro protagonista en el medio del baño viendo el piso.

–Tch–se quejo para después caminar hacia el fregadero y abrir el agua fría.

Luego de mojarse la cara y agarrar el papel para secársela, empezó a escuchar golpes en contra de la puerta del baño y al terminar fue hacia allá, y le saco el seguro a la puerta. La cual se abrió al instante, dejando ver a un Tenshi sudoroso y con la respiración alterada enfrente suyo.

–Que pasa?–preguntó el castaño con un tono curioso en su voz.

–Te estaba buscando! Hace poco se acabo el horario del almuerzo y cuando fuimos al aula no te vimos ahí, y por alguna razón Oyuki-san se preocupó y nos pidió que te buscáramos!–termino diciendo con la voz un tanto elevada y exaltada, para después apoyarse con sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. No hubo ninguna clase de ruido sin contar el sonido de la respiración del Hanbun por unos segundos, hasta que dicha persona se recuperó por completo y al levantar la vista vio cómo su compañero empezaba a caminar hacia la clase 1-A.

–Gracias por preocuparte, pero no es nada. Solo necesitaba refrescarme un poco–dijo sin voltearse y así aumentando más su distancia con el.

–Eh, espérame Ken-kun!–

 **En la Clase 1-A.**

–Ken, nos tenías preocupados–decía Kirishima al ver cómo entraba el susodicho junto con Tenshi.

Justo en ese momento una mancha de color blanco se estrelló contra nuestro protagonista haciéndolo que pierda el equilibrio por un momento y causando que gran parte de las personas presentes en el lugar voltearan a ver lo que pasaba. Y lo que vieron que esa mancha de color blanco era en realidad Shiro, la cual se abalanzó hacia el ojirubí y lo abrazo por el torso enterrando su rostro en su pecho, causando que el chico se pusiera un tanto nervioso por la situación que empezaba a ver aquí.

–Tranquila, estoy bien solo estaba un tanto mareado por lo qué pasó con los reporteros–decía el castaño mientras trataba de zafarse con delicadeza de la albina, quien aumento mucho más el agarre y causando que cierta cabeza de uva mirase a Ken con ganas de matarlo **(ya saben Mineta y sus celos)**.

– _Ahora sí que estoy en problemas_ –fue el último pensamiento de nuestro protagonista al ver varias miradas que recibía de parte de sus compañeros de clase.

Luego de aquel problema que se había metido el castaño y que de alguna manera escapara de muchas preguntas de parte cierta gemela, se encontraba en su asiento viendo que ahora el nuevo presidente de la clase era Iida por algo qué pasó en el comedor que al parecer se perdió.

– _Maldicion, tarde más de lo que pensé con esa cosa_ –pensó Ken antes de volver su atención a lo que estaban dando.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente a la hora de los estudios de héroe.**

–Para los fundamentos heroicos que estudiaremos hoy se decidió que serán supervisados por un equipo de tres personas formado por mi, All Might y dos persona más–dijo Aizawa sin mucho interés.

–Sensei, ¿que vamos a hacer?–preguntó un chico que su quirk le permite disparar cinta desde sus codos llamado Sero Hanta.

–Ser el héroe que el mundo necesita sin importar el desastre–empezó a decir el profesor mosntrando una tarjeta con la palabra "Rescue"–Es la prueba de rescate–

– _Ooh, esto va a ser un tanto interesante_ –pensó Ken mientras empezaba a jugar con un lápiz de su escritorio.

–No se adelanten a los hechos–dijo Aizawa en un tono amenazante silenciando a todos los que estaban hablando–Está vez será su decisión si usar sus trajes ya que algunos pueden no estén adaptados para esta tarea, el área de entrenamiento está bastante lejos así que tomaremos un autobús, eso es todo vayan a prepararse–

Momentos después ya todos estaban cambiados y listos para partir al lugar.

–Maldicion, ¿que puedo hacer?–decía Akuma a si misma con una mano en la cabeza tratando de pensar.

–¿Pasa algo?–preguntó Ken quien estaba recién llegando a donde estaban esperando para entrar al transporte.

–Lo qué pasa es que ella no sabe cómo usar su quirk para esta ejercicio–respondió el gemelo de la Hanbun–Si te digo la verdad, ella solo ha entrenado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo–dijo en voz baja para que su hermana no lo escuchase, fallando y a cambio recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

–No es mi culpa que tenga los poderes de un demonio y ya sabes que somos mejores en peleas a corta distancia–decía la demonio con un tono enfadada.

–Pero acaso no podrías usar tus alas para poder volar y sacar a algunas personas de alguna situación peligrosa–hablo el castaño recibiendo unas miradas extrañas en el–Yo no lo dije, fue ella. Yo solo estoy acostumbrado a decir lo que dice–dijo mientras señalaba a la albina quien recién acaba de llegar pero pudo escuchar lo que dijo Akuma.

–Si tienes razón, pero qué pasa si hay una situación en donde pierdo mi capacidad de volar y tengo que salvar a civiles en peligro–Akuma hablaba y al mismo tiempo miraba entre sus comñeros de clases.

–Yo creo que solo te estás haciendo la tonta, digo, mira en el combate que tuvimos. Vi que eras muy capaz de pensar en muchas estrategias para enfrentarte contra mi, y si eres capaz de hacer algo así, puedes idear algún plan para arreglar que la situación posible–

Tanto Akuma, Tenshi y Shiro se le quedaron viendo a Ken, el cual dijo todo eso con una mano en la barbilla y sin darse cuenta que eso lo dijo en voz alta. Pero cuando se dio cuenta lo que dijo, habló.

–Que, si eso es la verdad. Además, solo estarías excusándote diciendo algo como "Lo siento, mi peculiaridad no está funcionando para esto déjenselo a alguien más"–

–Bueno, tienes razon–Akuma dijo dando la razón y para después sonrojarse un poco–En serio, crees que soy tan capaz de eso?–

–Claro, si no lo fueras no hubieras sido capaz de durar ni cinco minutos contra mi–con esa respuesta y a cambio recibiendo un pequeño golpe de broma en el hombro de parte de la Hanbun, todos se subieron al autobús.

Hablaron sobre que pudieran hacer con sus quirk en este ejercicio hasta que Kirishima dijo.

–Bueno, si hablamos de llamativo y poderoso, esos serían Bakugou y Todoroki, ¿no?–

–Bakugou-Chan siempre está molesto así que no será popular–decía Tsuyu y sucedió.

–¿Que acabas de decir, acaso buscas pelea!?–gritó Bakugou de inmediato.

–¿Ven?–

–Ha sido un breve tiempo desde que nuestra socialización comenzó y aún así nos hemos hecho conciencias de tu personalidad tan fragante como una alcantarilla–dijo Kaminari para provocar a un más al rubio.

–¿¡Que es ese vocabulario, te mataré maldito!?–

–Ya cállate Bakugou, que me estás causando jaqueca–dijo Akuma sosteniéndose la cabeza.

–¡Cállate, maldita demonio!–

–Quien es el demonio aquí?–

–Ya tranquilízate Akuma, que no es hora de causar problemas–Tenshi habló mientras trataba de detener a su gemela de abalanzarse hacia el chico bomba.

–Ya casi llegamos, cálmense–dijo Aizawa y casi todos respondieron con un "Si".

Luego de llegar todos los del autobús bajaron y entraron a un domo, en donde adentro había varias áreas con desastre en ellos.

–¡Increíble!–se le pudo escuchar a alguien que dijo lo que todos estaban pensando en ese momento.

–¿¡Esto es la U.S.J o algo así!?–

Después de que alguien dijo eso, se empezó a escuchar una nueva voz que los interrumpió.

–Inundaciones, deslizamientos de tierra, incendios, etc, etc–alguien con traje de astronauta empezó a decir siendo acompañado por otra persona atrás suyo que llamó la atención de nuestro protagonista–Esta es él área de entrenamiento que he creado para simular toda clase de desastres y su nomire es–pausa dramática–El Ultimate Space for Jams o también llamado U.S.J–

–En sirio es la U.S.J–todos pensaron lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

Midoriya y Uraraka empezaron a hablar sobre cómo la persona con traje de austronauta era el héroe espacial, Nro. 13 y en ese mismo momento Asiata se fue a hablar con el, pero la persona que lo estaba siguiendo camino hasta ponerse enfrente de todos los alumnos de la clase 1-A.

–Y él quién es?–preguntó alguien entre el grupo y todos voltearon hacia la voz que empezo a hablar.

–El ex-heroe con el registro más largo e impresionante sobre detención de fugas de la prision más peligrosa de todo el mundo y conocido por nunca haber explicado su peculiaridad hasta su retiro. El héroe blindado, Armored Shot–termino de decir Ken sin quitar su vista del ex-héroe, el cual le empezó a crecer una pequeña sonrisa de arrogancia en su rostro.

–Oh, no sabía que supieras sobre eso Ken–habló Ryu mientras se acercaba a su hijo.

–Y yo no sabía que ibas a venir, viejo–

–Eh? Así es como saludas a tu padre, no pensé que había criado a un desgraciado como hijo–

–Que gracioso, yo no sabía que mi padre podría hacer unas bromas tan malas–

–Jejeje, acaso así es como tratas después de estos ocho años–

–Ya cállate, viejo verde–

Mientras que el padre e hijo se decían más cosas entre ellos gran parte de los alumnos se preguntaban en sus cabezas– _¿¡Acaso él es el padre de Ken!?_ –y después voltearon hacia Shiro, y como si hubiera leído sus mentes dio un asentimiento, dejándoles claro que lo que pensaban era correcto.

–Ustedes dos ya dejen eso!–dijo Aizawa volviendo con Trece y el castaño volvió a su lugar a lado de la albina.

–Bien antes de comenzar les diré una cosa, o dos, o tres, o cuatro, o cinco–empezó a decir el héroe austronautra.

– _Están aumentando_ –pensaron otra vez los alumnos al mismo tiempo.

–Como ya sabrán mi peculiaridad "Black Hole" hace que cualquier material absorbido sea reducido a polvo–

–Con ese quirk puedes sacar a la gente atrapada de los escombros–mencionó Midoriya mientras Uraraka estaba asistiendo sin parar.

–Si, sin embargo es una peculiaridad que puede matar con facilidad–ante esas palabras todos se pusieron serios–En ese sentido no es diferente de los quirk de todos aquí, por supuesto en nuestro sociedad el uso de quirk es estrictamente regulado y los requerimientos para uso legal son reforzados, estas leyes son para embellecer este mundo, con esto dicho por favor no olviden que un paso en falso es todo lo que se necesita para matar a alguien, durante el examen de Aizawa-sensei aprendieron sus límites y durante la prueba de All Might aprendieron sobre la sensación de peligro de usar sus quirks; esta lección servirá como un nuevo comienzo, sus quirks están para ayudar a otras personas, por favor recuerden esto–a casi todos se les dibujo una sonrisa luego de escuchar a Trece–Eso es todo, les agradezco por haberme escuchado tan pacientemente–termino con una reverencia.

Casi toda la clase se puso a aplaudir al héroe. La persona que no estaba aplaudiendo era nuestro protagonista el cual bajo su cabeza y sus ojos no podían ser vistos por su pelo, pero se le pudo escuchar decir para sí mismo estas siguientes palabras.

–Odio cuando alguien dice lo que es obvio–

Dicho esto hizo puño sus manos tan fuerte que estaba temblando llamando la atención de dos personas, una de ellas era su padre y la otra estaba a lado suyo. La cual con su mano más cercana toco uno de sus brazos haciendo que el chico mirase a Shiro, quien lo estaba viendo preocupada y dándole una pequeña sonrisa que no fue ignorada por Ryu, y al ver cómo su hijo dejaba de temblar y mirara a la albina con una disimulada sonrisa. El castaño agarro la mano que lo había tocado y las entrelazo con la suya, para después darle una mirada a su novia de que estaba bien.

–Bien, para empezar–empezó Aizawa a decir sin darse cuenta lo que había ocurrió entre uno de sus estudiantes, se detuvo de hablar y momentos después grito–¡Reúnanse y No se Muevan. Nro. 13 y Armored Shot protegan a los estudiantes–

–¿Que pasa, es como el examen de entrada que la prueba ya empezó?–preguntó Kirishima un tanto confundido.

–¡No se muevan!–dijo Aizaw al mismo tiempo que se ponía sus lentes–Esos son, ¡villanos!–

–Eraserhead, Nro. 13 y ese tipo llamado Masako Ryu–dijo unos de los billanos que parecía ser una niebla negra–Segun los horarios que conseguimos, All Might debería estar aquí también–

–¿Donde esta él?–empezó a decir otro de los violando que tenía por todo el cuerpo unas manos–Pasamos por tantos problemas y reunimos a tantos como pudimos y resulta que el símbolo de La Paz no está aquí–

–Eso acaso importa?–dijo un hombro alto con el pelo dividido en dos colores, la izquierda era de un rubio como el oro y la derecha era un rojo sangre con unos cuantos mechones negros, también tenía los ojos diferentes, uno era negro mientras que el otro era blanco. Vestía una gabardina gris con la parte superior sin nada dejando ver que una gran cantidad de accesorios dorados estaban por su cuerpo–Podremos atraerlo con solo hacer algo de caos, ¿no crees, Shigaraki?–

–Tienes razon, ¿me pregunto si aparecerá si matamos a todos los niños?–dijo ese Shigaraki volteando hacia los susodichos y dejando ver un ojo rojo.

Todos los alumnos retrocedieron por aquella amenaza a muerte del villano que parecía el líder a excepción de tres personas, una de ellas era Armored Shot y los otros dos eran los gemelos Hanbun, los cuales los tres miraban fijamente al hombre que tenía los ojos de diferente color.

– _¿¡Que está haciendo el aquí!?_ –se preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo en sus cabezas hasta que aquel tipo mira cada uno de ellos atentamente, provocando que a los gemelos se les detuviera el corazón y al adulto que apretara los dientes muy fuerte.

El a cambio, dio una horrible sonrisa.

Tenshi agarro de la mano a su hermana y retrocedió junto con los demás con una mirada de temor en su cara. Miro hacia donde estaba el padre de su compañero de clase y vio que no se estaba moviendo en lo absoluto de su lugar. Ken al ver cómo su padre no se movía le grito, haciendo que saliera de su estado de shock y el Masako lo único que pudo pensar fue.

– _Tengo que esconder a Ken_ –

* * *

 **...Continuara...**

* * *

 **Y aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de la historia, y tengo que disculparme por la tardanza. Tuve varios problemas familiares que me causó unos pequeños bloqueos y contando que en navidad me dieron una Nintendo 3ds con el nuevo juego de Pokemon Luna. Bueno, hasta entonces no se olviden de comentar y nos leemos después.**

 **PD: Que piensan que haga una historia de pokemon, dejen un comentario si piensan de que si soy capaz de hacer una historia(tal vez sea un One-Shot muy largo).**

 **PD2: En serio lo siento por la tardanza, yo creía que llegaba a terminar de escribir y de publicar esto antes del Año Nuevo. Pero bueno, lo ocurrió ya pasó, espero que hayan tenido una linda navidad y un feliz Año Nuevo. Bye Bye.**


	5. Evolution 4

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

* * *

 **Evolution 4**

* * *

Mientras que los alumnos se retiraban Aizawa, se lanzó hacia los villanos, los cuales tres de ellos dijeron algo de que iban a disparar pero al intentar hacerlo no pudieron usar sus quirks y Aizawa-sensei, o Eraserhead, los derribó al instante para después encargarse de los que le rodeaban fácilmente.

– _Y pensar que el es nuestro profesor_ –exclamó mentalmente Ken al ver cómo su maestro **(o sensei)** peleaba contra esos villanos.

Nuestro protagonista sintió como le jalaban el brazo y vio que era Shiro, quien empezaba a caminar llevándolo junta a ella. Hasta que llegaron al grupo y se acercaron a Tenshi y Akuma, el cual el gemelo miraba a su hermana entre miedo y preocupación.

–¡Ken!–gritó Armored Shot a su hijo y el a cambio volteó hacia donde estaba–Quédate con el grupo, ¿entendiste?–

Cuando iba a recibir su respuesta una voz hablo asustando a los alumnos y deteniéndolos en su lugar.

–Me temo que no puedo permitir que se escapen–dijo la niebla llamada Kurogiri apareciendo entre los estudiantes y la puerta de salida–Saludos, somos la alianza de villanos, me disculpo por el atrevimiento pero nos tomamos la libertad de infiltrarnos en la academia Yuuei, la base de los héroes para poder atraer a All Might, el símbolo de la paz–cada palabra causaba tensión entre todos los que lo escuchaban–Saben, nos preguntábamos si nos daría la oportunidad de extinguirlo, nuestra información decía que estaría aquí, ¿acaso algo cambio?–parecía detenerse para pensar un momento para después seguir–Bueno dejándolo eso de lado, este es mi papel–Justamente después de decir esas palabras Kirishima y Bakugou saltaron hacia el golpeándolo.

–¿Pensabas que no íbamos a atacarte?–medio grito el pelirrojo para para sorpresa de todos, el villano no parecía tener ningún daño.

–Eso fue peligroso, aunque sean estudiantes sin dudas son héroes en entrenamiento–al escuchar esas palabras, Ken entrecerró los ojos mirando hacia el villano antes de voltear hacia Nro. 13, quien trató de decir que se alejaran pero Kurogiri de pronto los rodeo a todos mientras decía las siguientes palabras–Todos ustedes serán dispersados, torturados y asesinados–

Justo cuando Ken iba a ser tratado por aquella nube negra empujó a Shiro, mientras que Tenshi a su gemela, sacando a ambas de ser absorbidas. Pero ambos desaparecieron momentos después y solo se le pudo escuchar la voz de Ryu llamando a su hijo, y a Akuma llamando a su hermano.

* * *

 **En alguna zona.**

–¡Que diablos!–exclamó Ken cayendo de un vórtice negro para después ser seguido por el Hanbun, quien cayó encima del castaño y haciendo que ambos exclamaron de dolor por la caída.

Ambos habían caído en una zona que parecía una cueva con varias estalagmitas.

–Quítate de encima, que pesas!–medio grito un tanto enfadado el ojirubí al mismo tiempo que se sacaba de encima al chico, para después escuchar unas cuantas voces y unas risas de mal gusto.

–Parece que son solo dos, van a ser fácil de matar–

–Si tiene razón, no parecen tan fuertes–

–Jajajajajaja, será divertido escuchar sus súplicas–

Todo eso y más, vinieron de unos cuantos villanos quienes rodearon a los estudiantes de Yuuei. Sin embargo, un haz de luz fue disparada hacia uno de ellos recibiéndolo de lleno y mandado a volar contra una pared rocosa, los demás giraron para ver quién fue y vieron a Tenshi ya usando su forma angelical.

–Salgan de mi camino si no quieren sufrir mi ira–dijo furioso el Hanbun mientras abría sus alas y de ahí se empezó a notar cómo en varios lugares aparecían unos puntos brillantes antes de que saliera un rayo de luz, el cual paso cerca de la cabeza de unos de los villanos–Consideren eso cómo una advertencia–

Algunos de los villanos empezaron a retroceder hasta que uno de los que no lo hicieron grito las siguientes palabras.

–Que hacen!? Son solo unos niños, no se atreverían a matarnos por simple que suene!–

–Si, pero es que parece que es capaz de hacerlo–se le escuchó decir a uno de los vilanos temblando un poco y con un tono bajo y asustadizo.

–Solo son palabras, ni siquiera se atreverían a hacerlo!–justo después de que dijeron eso una enorme sombra apareció atrás de aquel villano y cuando giro a ver que era, lo único que pudo ver fueron unos brillantes ojos rubí y una sonrisa afilada.

–Oh! Acaso estás tentando tu suerte, –dijo esa cosa con un tono que decía que se estaba divirtiendo y en sus ojos se le podía notar cierta malicia, y el villano que tenía en frente lo único que pudo hacer fue... dar un grito **(no muy masculino al parecer)**.

 **Momentos después.**

–Ja, menudo reacciones tuvieron esos villanos, ¿no tengo razón Tenshi?–habló Ken encima de una montaña de cuerpos golpeados y inconscientes.

No recibió respuesta alguna y cuando nuestro protagonista giro hacia donde estaba su compañero, vio que estaba mirando hacia un punto donde había completa oscuridad y cuando iba a preguntar que era se empezaron a escuchar pasos donde estaba oscuro, y vio se empezaba a ver a ese tipo de ojos de diferentes colores con una leve sonrisa sadica en su rostro.

–Kekekekekeke, se nota que creciste Tenshi-kun–dijo aquel villano mirando al susodicho, el cual activo de vuelta su quirk.

–Que haces aquí, maldito!?–decía el Hanbun al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba hacia el enemigo con sus manos cubiertas por una luz dorada y al tratar de atacarlo, fue desviado por un par de alas demoniacas y luego esquivar a duras penas un haz de luz que fue enviado por el villano.

–Oye tranquilo, hermanito. No ves que estoy tratando de hablar–dijo el villano, ahora conocido como el hermano de Tenshi.

–Para mi, ya no eres mi hermano, Lucifer–exclamó furioso Tenshi antes de despegar y desde sus alas fueran disparados varios rayos de luz que fueron contrarrestados por su hermano con un ataque igual o mayor al que había hecho.

–Que malo. Solo porque hice aquello en ese tiempo, no significa que me trates como aún enemigo–se le escuchó decir en forma entre bromista y infantil, para luego extender sus alas. Dejando ver que las alas del lado derecho eran iguales al de Tenshi, mientras que las del Aldo izquierdo eran iguales a las de akuma.

* * *

 **Hanbun Lucifer**

 **Quirk: Angel and Demon.**

 **Cuando lo activa le permite usar desde su lado derecho los poderes de un ángel, mientras que en el lado izquierdo los de un demonio. No solo eso, sino que también puede hacer que un lado se expanda y pueda usar una versión más poderosa que antes, pero es perjudicial para su cuerpo.**

* * *

–Ahora hazme el favor y muere, T.E.N.S.H.I.-.K.U.N–al terminar de decir eso disparo una enorme llamarada negra desde su mano izquierda hacia su hermano menor.

Justo cuando falta centimetros a que llegara a tocarlo, el fuego se extinguió por una fuerte ráfaga de viento, generada a varios metros de donde estaban. Ambos Hanbun voltearon a la fuente de esa ráfaga y vieron a Ken con su brazo derecho apuntado hacia ellos y el otro estaba agarrando parte del brazo como si fuera a sostenerlo. En el brazo derecho se le podía ver varios agujeros y en la palma de la mano una mucho más grande que tenía una pequeña línea de humo saliendo de ella.

–Saben que no están solo, cierto?–preguntó el castaño antes de saltar hacia su compañero de clases y agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa, y luego correr hacia alguna dirección con Tenshi siendo arrastrado por el ojirubí.

–Ken! Que estás haciendo, suéltame!?–exclamó Tenshi mientras trataba de soltarse pero fallando en el proceso.

–No pienso hacerlo, además vas a tener que explicarme qué pasa entre ustedes dos–dijo el castaño justo para después visualizar a la salida de la cueva.

Justo cuando salieron de aquel lugar Ken, extendió su brazo libre y golpeó a varios lugares de la entrada, que causó que empezara a desmonorarse hasta que fue completamente sellado por una enorme cantidad de rocas.

–Que haces!? El maldito esta todavía adentro–se le escuchó decir al Hanbun cada vez más enojado y al mismo tiempo empezaba a ser rodeado por un aura dorada que causó que nuestro protagonista lo soltara y se golpeara con una piedra que había en el suelo.

–Hey, ten cuidado que me acabas de lastimar–terminó diciendo mientras le mostraba que su brazo que uso para sostenerlo tenía como unas quemaduras en gran parte de la mano y el brazo.

Tenshi no dijo nada y se le podía ver muy arrenpentido por lo que había hecho a su compañero de clases–Lo siento, es que yo–trató de hablar pero fue interrumpido por el castaño.

–Tranquilo, este tipo de heridas sana rápido. Pero ten cuidado la próxima vez–dijo para luego empezar a caminar–Vamos que tenemos que llegar a donde están los otros–

–S-si–fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron entre si antes de empezar a andar hacia dónde debería estar la entrada de estas instalaciones.

* * *

 **Varios minutos después en la entrada principal.**

–Ken, Tenshi–dijo Akuma viéndolos acercársele al grupo–¿Están bien?–

–Si, ninguna herida pero no se le puede decir lo mismo a los villanos que nos atacaron–respondió Ken–¿Y ustedes?–

–Iida logró escapar y fue a buscar ayuda, el villano que parecía niebla volvió con el que parece ser el líder–Akuma les explico–No sabemos donde está tu padre, desapareció al igual que ustedes por culpa de ese villano–

–Ya veo...–decía el castaño–No se tiene que preocupar por el, puede arreglárselas solo–

Viendo en la dirección de los villanos vieron como el de las manos parecía estar haciendo algo a Tsuyu quien estaba junto con Midoriya y Mineta pero luego suspiro, y se volteo hacia dónde estab Aizawa, quien estaba usando su quirk hasta que el villano del cerebro expuesto lo golpeó contra el suelo y para después bloquear un golpe de parte de Midoriya, que era enviado al que parecía el líder.

Unos momentos después, la puerta del U.S.J fue mandada a volar a algún lugar.

–Ya todo está bien–decía una voz caminando hacia ellos–¡Yo estoy aquí!–gritaba All Might antes de sacarse la chaqueta de su traje y saltar hacia unos villanos, derribando a varios antes de que siquiera pudieran reaccionar.

–Genial–dijo Tenshi viendo todo lo que estaba pasando.

–Que alivio–se le escuchó decir al Sero mientras suspiraba y todos compartieron la misma opinion hasta que.

–¡TODOS AL SUELO!–gritó Tenshi antes de empujar a Ken que ataba a lado suyo al piso y activando su quirk para después recibir un haz de luz enorme, y ser mandado a volar hacia una pared cercana y quedarse inconsciente en ese lugar con unas cuantas heridas y quemaduras.

–Buena reacción, hermanito–dijo Lucifer con su mano derecha abierta y apuntado hacia donde estaban los estudiantes–Pero sigues siendo débil–Justo después de decir eso recibió de lleno una enorme bola de fuego negro, explotando en una explosión y dejando una nube de humo en el lugar.

–Bastardo–se le escuchó decir a Akuma, la cual estaba encima de dónde estaba su hermano mayor con su peculiaridad activada y con ambas manos apuntando donde está el villano.

–Nada mal, Akuma-chan–dijo Lucifer haciendo desaparecer el fuego que lo estaba rodeando, mostrando que no tenía ninguna señal de haber salido herido en ese ataque–Casi me llegas a tocar con ese ataque, pero ya deberían saber que tú quirk y el de Tenshi-kun no funcionan contra mi–

Después de decir eso extendió sus pares de alas y despegó hacia dónde estaba la gemela, y de un momento a otro apareció en la espalda de la chica y le mando una patada a la espalda que hizo que cayera hacia abajo pero justo a unos centímetros logró recuperar el control y salió con muy pocas heridas.

–Que es lo que quieres?–preguntó Akuma con un tono adolorido en su voz.

–Es simple...–empezó a decir para después llegar adonde estaba la demonio y agarrarla del cuello, cortándole la respiración–Vine a matar a los seres imperfectos, los cuales son tú y Tenshi-kun–

–D-de que es-estas hablando–trató de hablar la chica pero le dificultaba por la perdida de aire en sus pulmones.

Lucifer apretó el agarre haciendo que ya no pueda respirar–En palabras simples, Goya matarlos a ti y a Tenshi-kun, por estar incompletos. Y ahora hazme el favor y muera–al termina de decir eso, levantó su mano izquierda, la cual estaba libre y desde ahí empezó a generarse una pequeña bola de luz dorada, y justo cuando iba a golpearla con ella una mano lo detuvo a centímetros del rostro de la Hanbun menor.

–Lo siento, pero no voy a dejar que sigas lastimando a mis compañeros–dijo Ken a espaldas de Lucifer–Además, creo que tú tienes algo pendiente conmigo, cierto?–

–Si, tienes razón. Casi me entierras vivo, mocoso–respondió el villano para después soltar su hermana y voltear hacia dónde estaba el castaño.

–K-Ken, que estás haciendo?–preguntó Akuma mientras recuperaba el aire y momentos después sentía como alguien le tocaba el hombro para voltear, y ver a Shiro y al instante ver que se habían teletransportado al grupo de estudiantes. Quienes miraban la escena entre asustados y preocupados por su compañero de ojos de color rubí.

–Que haces? Tenemos que ayudar a Ken–exclamó Akum cambio ser ignorada, ya que la mayoría estaba viendo la escena que había enfrente suya.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto.**

–Y empezamos o no?–preguntó Ken mientras levantaba una ceja para enfatizar su pregunta.

–Mocoso, cuál es tu nombre?–Lucifer le devolvió la pregunta ya preparándose para la pelea, ya que se le pudo notar cómo sus alas se extendían como si estuviera listo para atacar.

–Te lo diré, cuando esté al borde de la muerte–al terminar de decir eso, Ken empezó a correr en direccion al villano y al llegar trato de darle una patada lateral pero fue esquivada por el Hanbun, quien se elevó y desde las alas del lado derecho empezaron a salir disparadas una gran cantidad de rayos de luz hacia nuestro protagonista. Justo cuando estaba a unos centímetros de tocarlo, él los esquivo hábilmente y al mismo tiempo avanzando hasta quedarse debajo de Lucifer, y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba a las espaldas del villano, quien intentó darse vuelta pero a cambio recibió una patada vertical justamente en la cabeza, haciendo que fuera mandado hacia abajo y chocase contra el cemento del piso, causando un pequeño cráter por la fuerza del impacto.

–Eso es todo lo que tienes?–decia Ken al tocar el piso varios metros de donde estaba el villano.

–Maldito–se le escuchó decir con furia en su voz y mientras se levantaba se le podía ver en sus ojos cierto brillo carmesí.

* * *

 **Volviendo con los que estaba en la entrada del lugar.**

– _Wow_ –pensaron todos al mismo tiempo al ver la escena que tenían enfrente.

–Como es capaz de hacer eso?–preguntó alguien y todos voltearon al escuchar la respuesta.

–Gran parte de eso es gracias a su quirk, pero ser capaz de hacer eso sin mostrar signos de transformación es lo que me sigue impresionando–

Quién lo había dicho esas palabras fue Armored Shot, quien estaba recién llegando a lado de los estudiantes sin quitar la vista de la pelea que había a varios metros de ahí. La mayoría de los alumnos pudo detectar un horrible olor a azufre viniendo del cuerpo del ex-héroe y cuando alguien iba a preguntar por qué tenía ese olor, habló.

–Alguno de ustedes sabe de que se trata el quirk de mi hijo?–preguntó Ryu a los estudiantes de Yuuei y todos negaron con la cabeza, causando que al adulto diera un pequeño suspiro.

–Pues es tan simple como complicado...–empezó a decir, confundiendo a la mayoría–El nombre de su quirk es **Evolution** , que le permite evolucionar cualquier parte de su cuerpo al instante–

Muchos de los presentes no entendieron como eso puede ser complicado de entender y como si hubiera leído las mentes de todos, el ex-héroe siguió hablando y con cada palabra se podía sentir la tensión que emanaba.

–Pueden que no lo entiendan ahora, pero su se trata literalmente de hacer que su cuerpo evolucione en algo qué tal vez tardaría siglos en completarse, no solo eso, sino que también es capaz de crear cualquier contramedida contra cualquier peligro que sea detectado. Sin embargo, aunque no sé si conocen casos iguales, este quirk es de esos que están siempre activos y son de los que no se pueden controlar facilmente–

Hizo una pequeña pausa para dejar que los compañeros de su hijo, procesen la nueva información que su cerebros acaban de recibir. Luego de varios segundos continuo.

–Al principal su quirk no se hizo muy presente en su vida, solamente cuando detectaba alguna clase de peligro. Pero cada vez que pasaba el tiempo, su cuerpo empezo a ver a casi todo lo que rodeaba como algo que podía lastimarlo y como media de seguridad, empezó a eliminar todo lo que era peligroso. En esa época, aún era un héroe profesional, pero después del accidente, tuve que renunciar. Poco tiempo después, empezamos mi hijo y yo a entrenar para que así pueda por lo menos controlar su peculiaridad hasta cierto nivel. Aun así, cada cierta cantidad de tiempo se hace presente, pero Ken ya sabe cómo arreglar ese problema–termino diciendo viendo a las caras de todos los estudiantes y a cambio recibió varias reacciones que ya había esperado.

Justo antes de que alguien hablara, dijo unas palabras que hicieron que empezara a pensar en lo que dirían después de escuchar lo que habían escuchado.

–Se que a la mayoría le podría parecer que mi hijo pudiera ser una clase de monstruo pero no lo es, después de aquel accidente cambio por completo su forma de pensar y de actuar, haciéndolo igual a como es actualmente. Pero háganme el favor y traten a mi hijo como siguieron tratándolo antes, y no piensen que pudiera lastimarlos, porque sé que no lo hará y si lo hiciera no sabrían lo que se lamentaría por haberlo hecho–

Luego de eso nadie dijo nada, pero nadie pudo seguir pensando en lo que habían escuchado por la enorme explosión que se escucho, causando que todos voltearana la dirección de dicho suceso y vieran una escena algo pertubadora.

–Kekekekekekeke, este te lo mereces por egocentrico, entendiste mocoso?–se le escuchó decir a Lucifer, quien se le podía ver que su apariencia era algo diferente a la anterior. Seguía vistiendo la misma ropa, pero su piel era roja y sus ojos eran azabache, no solo eso sino que se le pidia ver unos cuernos negros y todas sus alas eran iguales al de un demonio.

–Tch–se quejo Ken al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de un área, la cual estaba como si estuviera carbonizada, con gran parte de su traje quemado y se le podía ver algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo–Te puedo hacer una pregunta?–

–Si, te dejaré preguntarme, ya que esas serán tus últimas palabras–termino de decir el Hanbun con una risa de demente y una horrible sonrisa en su rostro.

–Porque quieres matar a Tenshi y a Akuma?–preguntó sin quitar su vista del villano y esperando alguna reacción.

–Porque, preguntas?–empezó a decir el Hanbun mayor–Es simple, son solo una mera imitación de mí y ni siquiera son capaces de hacerme el mismo daño que me hiciste. Kekekekekekeke, esto es muy gracioso, como un ser inferior como tú, es capaz de hacerme tal daño y provocar que use mi lado de demonio completo. Kekekekekekeke, esto es para reírse–con cada palabra se reía cada vez más fuerte y pareciendo que perdía la cordura hasta que.

–Oh! Ya sé cómo solucionar este problema, solo tengo que borrar a todos de la faz de la tierra con un ataque–

Lucifer dijo cada palabra como si fuera una simple solución y al terminar de decir eso, se elevó en el aire y volteo hacia donde estaban los que estaba en la puerta. Para después levantar ambos brazos hacia arriba y desde sus manos empezó a generarse una bola de fuego negra, pero era muy diferente, se le podía ver cómo iba cambiando y empezaba a tornarse en un tono violeta oscuro, y al terminar de hacerlo con ambas manos a punto hacia la entrada del U.S.J y terminar diciendo las siguientes palabras, que causaron un horrible escalofrío en las vértebras de cada persona que lo había escuchado.

– **Solo mueran y desaparezcan, seres mugrosos e inferiores. No necesito perder mi tiempo, en cosas tan triviales como ustedes** –

Justo después de decir eso, disparo aquel proyectil de sus manos y cada vez que se iba acercando a su objetivo, se iba volviendo cada vez más grande y el calor que producía era sofocante. La mayoría de los alumnos empezaron a gritar de temor y cuando solo faltaba centímetros que llegara a impactar todas las llamas negras de esa esfera ardiente se fueron en la dirección contraria.

– **Que diablos?** –exclamo Lucifer volteando hacia dónde se iban las llamas de su creación.

Todo ese fuego era absorbido por parte de nuestro protagonista, a través de una variedad de ellos que había esparcido por su cuerpo pero la mayoría estaba en sus brazos y torso, y cuando todas las llamas ya habían desaparecido, habló.

–Hazme un favor y la próxima vez, concéntrate en el oponente que tienes al frente. **Entendiste, Hanbun Lucifer!?** –dijo cada palabra al mismo tiempo que se iba acercando hasta quedarse abajo del susodicho y de pronto desaparecer de donde estaba parado, y reaparecer justo enfrente a donde estaba el Habun mayor y se le podía ver en su boca una luz rojiza.

El villano apenas reaccionó para esquivar el ataque hecho por el castaño, el cual fue expulsado desde la boca en forma de un haz de alguna clase de energía calorífica, que al chocar al llegar al techo lo atravesó como si fuera mantequilla caliente. Ken después de hacer ese ataque cayó hacia el piso y pudo mantenerse de pie, para después quedársele viendo a Lucifer, quién parecía haberse hecho en sus pantalones y por el miedo aterrizó al piso a varios metros de donde estaba el ojirubí.

– **C-como hiciste eso?** –preguntó Lucifer con un tinte en su voz de miedo.

–Simple, solamente hice que mi cuerpo sea capaz de absorber el oxígeno del aire y para después expulsarlo en forma de la cuarta materia. Si no sabes de lo que estoy hablando, investiga–dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al villano, quedando frente a frente al terminar de decir aquellas palabras.

–Ya veo...–se le escucho decir al Hanbun mayor al levantar la cabeza, que por alguna razón estaba mirando al suelo y se le pudo ver que estaba sonriendo–Si es solo eso, me podrías decir tu nombre–

El castaño no dijo nada por unos segundos y cuando lo hizo.

–Ahora si te lo puedo decir, soy Ken, Funka Ken–justo cuando terminó de decir eso, pudo sentir como el tipo enfrente suya ponía su mano derecha en donde estaba su corazón.

–Gracias, pero lo lamento decirlo pero...–habló dándole una mirada dura a nuestro protagonista–Hasme el favor y...–

De la nada, un pequeño rayo de luz salió disparado por la espalda de Ken y justo cuando se acabo, dicha persona retrocedió varios pasos sin dejarse ver a la cara. Pero lo que se le podía ver era en donde debería estar su corazón, había un agujero que se podía ver a través de él.

–Muere, Ken-chan–terminó diciendo en un tono que hizo, que al nombrado habría los ojos aún más y cuando trato de decir algo, lo único que salió fue una cantidad considerable de sangre por la boca y para momentos después colapsar en el piso en su propio charco de aquel líquido carmesí.

–¡KEN!–gritó Armored Shot espantado y la mayoría de los alumnos de la clase 1-A también gritaron pero del terror al ver que uno de sus compañeros había muerto de tal forma.

–Es una pena, saben? Sino se hubiera acercado tal vez seguiría vivo, pero al parecer solo es un tonto–habló Lucifer sin ser afectado por las reacciones de los demás y solo mirando el cuerpo inerte de nuestro protagonista.

Después de eso, el villano se volteó hacia los estudiantes y el ex-héroe, pero mientras lo hacía se le podía ver como su cuerpo iba cambiando, su piel volvía a la normalidad, los cuernos desaparecieron y fueron sustituidos por una areola, y sus alas ya no eran de un demonio sino que se transformaron a unas llenas de unas plumas tan blancas como la niega más clara y sus ojos eran de un color dorado con toques de plata en su interior.

–Y ya que termine con esa peste, creo que voy a terminar a por lo que vine–al terminar de hablar desde sus alas empezaron a aparecer destellos avisando de que estaba preparando su ataque–Ahora, porque no van a acompañar a vuestro amigo en su viaje?–

Antes de que pudiera atacar se pudo escuchar el sonido de varios disparos y momentos después, Lucifer caía de rodillas mientras sostenía una herida en su hombro derecho y todos los presentes voltearon a ver la fuente de ese sonido. Y cuando vieron quien fue quedaron aliviados.

–Lo siento mucho, nos tardamos mucho en llegar–se le escuchó decir a una nueva voz.

–¡Presidente de la clase 1-A, Iida Tenya, he vuelto!–

–Que pena, fue divertido pero la próxima vez, si acabaré con ustedes. Akuma-chan, Tenshi-kun–dijo Lucifer mientras extendía sus alas y se elevaba rápidamente mientras esquivaba algunas balas–Por lo menos, pude matar a un insecto. Hasta entonces, espero que sean mucho más fuertes y me entretengan–Con esas palabras el villano se fue hacia dónde estaba Kurogiri y desaparecieron junto a su líder Shiragaki.

–¡Ken!–exclamó Ryu acercándose al cuerpo del nombrado y justo cuando estaba cerca de unos metros dos figuras lo detuvieron, estas figuras eran los clones del héroe, Ectoplasma.

–Lo siento, pero creo que sería mejor que n–uno de los clones trato de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un una voz que se estaba quejando.

–Maldicion, la próxima vez tendré más cuidado–se le escuchó decir a nuestro querido protagonista, que al parecer estaba bien y se levantó sin rasguño alguno, y cuando giro un poco la cabeza hacia dónde estaba su padre.

–Eh viejo, cuando llegaste?–preguntó Ken y a cambio Armored Shot se acercó a su hijo, para después agarrarlo de ambos hombros y empezar a sacudirlo, confundiéndolo a la mayoría de los presentes.

–Bastardo, había olvidado que podías hacer eso. La próxima vez, avisame para que no me agarre un ataque–

* * *

 **Por la noche.**

Se podía ver a nuestro querido protagonista, descansando en su cuarto y en una silla que habia cerca de la cama estaba Shiro también dormida pero con la parte superior de su cuerpo acostada encima del cuerpo del castaño. En la puerta se podía ver a Masako Ryu, viendo a su hijo y la novia durmiendo plácidamente, para después cerrarla despacio sin hacer algún tipo de ruido y empezar a caminar hacia el comedor.

–Como están?–preguntó Miu, la madre de Shiro, quien estaba sentada en una silla con una taza blanca con té en su mano y viendo a ex-héroe bajando las escaleras.

–Durmiendo como troncos, el evento de hoy los desvío a ver agotado–respondió Ryu mientras se sentaba a enfrente de la Oyuki y agarraba una taza negra con café.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más, hasta que ambos al mismo tiempo tomaban un sorbo de sus respectivas tazas y al terminar–Como está el?–volvió a preguntar la mujer y a cambio recibiendo por unos momentos una mirada de parte del Masako.

–Justo cuando llegamos, colapso en el medio de la casa y tuve que subirlo a su cuarto. Tu hija se quedo con el y se acaba de dormir sin haber cenado–

–Uso demasiado su quirk?–

–Si, fue tanto que apenas pudo llegar a la casa, sin parecer medio muerto–

–Pudo ser tal vez porque le destruyeron el corazón?–

–Tal vez, pero pudo reconstruirlo desde cero. Pero como ya sabes con solo usar una vez su poder, le pone una enorme tensión al cerebro–

–Ya veo–

Después de eso, hubo varios minutos en silencio y cuando alguien por fin hablo, con esas palabras generó una tensión en el aire que se podía sentir que se podría contar con un par de tijeras.

–Crees que te va a preguntar por aquel vilano llamado, Hanbun Lucifer?–preguntó Miu sin quitar la vista del ex-héroe.

–No creo, nuestra apuesta también se trata de que no puede preguntar nada que tenga que ver con lo de hace ocho años. Aunque tengo mis dudas–decía pensativo y colocando la taza de café en la mesa.

Luego de eso ambos se despidieron y ambos se fueron a dormir, ignorando algo que estaba sucediendo en la cabeza de nuestro protagonista mientras estaba durmiendo en su cama. Volviendo a habitación se podía ver cómo se retorcía un poco, pero no demasiado como para despertar a la albina y parecía que está teniendo una pesadilla.

–Mama–un susurró escapó por los labios del castaño al mismo tiempo que una lagrima baja por uno de sus ojos.

* * *

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y aquí tiene el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de comentar. Hasta entonces, nos leemos después.**

 **PD: Estoy impresionado que solo haya tardado más o menos una semana en escribir esto. Bye Bye.**


	6. Evolution 5

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

* * *

 **Evolution 5**

* * *

– _Eh? Donde estoy? Porque está tan oscuro? Y porque me siento tan pequeño?–pensaba Ken en algún lugar tan oscuro no podía ver a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos._

 _De la nada una luz apareció y empezó a tratar de absorber a nuestro protagonista, y al tratar de resistirse se dio cuenta que no podía mover su propio cuerpo. Como quería y justo cuando fue rodeado de luz, cerró los sus pequeños ojos por reflejos y pudo escuchar unas palabras que lo confundieron._

– _Felicidades, es un varón!–exclamó una voz algo grave y al parecer pertenecía al que lo estaba sosteniendo._

– _H-hola pequeño, s-soy mama–se le pudo escuchar a una voz como de mujer algo cansado y exhausta._

– _Mama?–luego de pensar esa palabra, Ken, abrió sus ojitos y pudo ver a una ver que estaba en los brazos de una mujer._

 _Aquella mujer tenía alrededor de cerca de los treinta años de edad, tenía una cabello negro azabache en una cola de caballo y en sus ojos de color chocolate claro, sus pupilas tenían la forma de la huella de una pata de animal. También se le podía ver algo pálida y con una pequeña capa de sudor en su piel, y además llevaba puesto una bata de hospital._

– _Querida, estás bien?–justo después de decir esas palabras nuestro protagonista pudo notar en su campo de visión a un hombre cerca de la mujer que lo estaba sosteniendo._

 _Era cerca de la misma edad que aquella persona que decía que era su madre, su cabello castaño era largo hasta el principio de la espalda y lo tenía erizado, sus ojos tenían la esclerotica negra y las pupilas eran un tono rojizo como la sangre. Vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga, remangadas, unos pantalones negros de un traje, zapatos del mismo color y se le podía notar el resto de la parte superior de su traje entre uno de sus hombros._

– _Si, tranquilo amor, estoy bien. Ven y saludo a tu hijo–al terminar de decir, Ken sintió como era movido de los brazos de aquella mujer y luego vio que era sostenido por aquel hombre._

– _Hola Ken, soy papa. A ver di papa, pa-pa–dijo el hombre mientras deletreaba las palabras al final._

– _Tetsu, aún no es cap–la mujer dijo el nombre del hombre que era su esposo, pero no pudo terminar de decir aquellas palabras por lo que se escucho._

– _Papa?–dijo Ken antes de pensar para sí mismo las siguientes palabras._

– _Que pasa? Porque no puedo mover el cuerpo? Y porque dijo dada... espera un momento... ¡Soy un bebé!–_

 _Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio viendo a Ken, quien era un bebé, el cual ahora tenía varios mechones castaños en su pequeña cabecita y mientras sus ojos eran del mismo color que de la mujer que decía ser su mama._

– _Eh?! Acaba de hablar, es increíble! Mira Akiko, nuestro hijo acaba de hablar–decía Tetsu animado al mismo tiempo que extendía a su hijo hacia arriba y haciendo que riera divertido._

– _Espera doctor, está bien que Ken haya hablado–preguntó la mujer a hora conocido como Akiko, un tanto preocupada._

– _Tranquila, puede ser porque tal vez su quirk ya debió activarse–dijo el doctor viendo a Ken antes de acercarse–A ver , déjenme ver un momento a su hijo–_

 _Al terminar de decir eso, Tetsu dudó un momento en entregar a su hijo pero al hacerlo y tratar de entregarlo al doctor, justo cuando lo toco con sus manos. Al instante había en el piso una gran cantidad de sangre y se le pudo escuchar como nuestro protagonista lloraba_ _ **(como todo un bebé)**_ _con su espalda llena de púas de algun material metálico._

– _Agh, maldicion!–gritó el doctor con sus manos completamente destrozadas y dejando ver que era la fuente de tanta sangre en el lugar, y cómo estaban en un hospital todo los empleados actuaron rápido y sacaron a la persona herida del lugar a curar sus brazos._

– _Esa cosa no es un bebé, es un monstruo!–volvió a gritar aquel hombre entre asustado y enojado mientras señalaba a Ken con uno de sus brazos destrozados, haciendo que muchos de los empleados empezaran a susurrar cosas sobre aquel bebé._

– _Esp-esperen un segundo, no creen que se están exagerando. Solo es un bebé y creo que ya algunos en este lugar ya conocen sobre personas con peculiaridades desde el nacimiento–terminó de decir Tetsu manteniendo entre sus brazos a su hijo y con cada palabra que decía muchos de los empleados empezabana a sentirse avergonzados por pensar esas cosas sobre solo un bebé._

 _Luego de todo eso y de que arreglaran unas cosas sobre la salud de Akiko, ahora toda la familia Funka se encontraban en la habitación de la mujer y nuestro protagonista se encontraba entre los brazos de ella._

– _Hola Ken, puedes decir mama? Di mama, Ma-Ma–dijo Funka Akiko tratando de hacer que su hijo dijera esa palabra._

– _M-ma–empezo a tratar de decir Ken y al mismo veía como todo se oscurecía mientras trataba de hablar._

– _Mam–cada vez se ponía más negro._

– _Ma–total oscuridad._

* * *

–Mama!–gritó Ken mientras se levantaba de su cama, se le podía que tenía sudor en su rostro y de sus ojos lágrimas saladas salían de ahí. Al instante trato de regular su respiración agitada sin notar que estaba llorando y al recupaerar su ritmo respiratorio se dio cuenta de que le estaba pasando, y se empezó a limpiar las lágrimas que tenía en su rostro.

– _Eso fue un sueño? Y porque estoy llorando? No recuerdo a ver visto a esos dos en mi vida, pero porque siento que ya los conozco?_ –se preguntaba mentalmente el castaño antes de mirar su reloj de alarma.

–Son las 8 de la mañana, ya debería estar despierto–decía Ken mientras se levantaba de la cama y iba hacia su ropero a buscar su ropa– _Luego voy a darle importancia a lo que acaba de ocurrir. Ahora tengo que prepararme_ –

Luego de esa línea de pensamiento salió de su habitación y se dirigió al baño que estaba a dos puertas, y al entrar, sin tocar, vio que ya había cierta albina en solamente con una toalla que le estaba cubriendo lo necesario, tristemente, donde ambos se quedaron viendo hasta que a Shiro se le puso completamente roja la cara, pareciendo que quería poner celoso al tomate más rojo, antes de levantar la mano libre y.

 **Momentos después.**

–Gomen*, me había olvidado de que estabas aquí–exclamó Ken al mismo tiempo que recibía una mirada de muerta de parte de la chica y para después tocar su majella izquierda, la cual tenía una marca roja en forma de mano.

Ambos adolescentes ya estaba vestidos y aseados en el comedor solos, ya que al parecer que Ryu tenía que hacer varias afuera y por eso se podía ver a nuestro protagonista en el horno haciendo el desayuno mientras la albina estaba en la mesa tomando un vaso con jugo de naranja.

–Sabes... pensé que podríamos ir al centro, ya que me estoy quedando corto de ropa y algunos suministros para el entrenamiento–decía Ken antes de poner un plato con huevos fritos y algunos tocinos enfrente de la chica, la cual giró su vista hacia dónde estaba el y le hizo unas señas preguntándole algo.

–Si, ya sabía que teníamos una cita hoy y por eso me había olvidado de que te habías quedado ayer a dormir–le respondió el castaño antes de sentarse enfrente de ella y comer un plato igual al de la chica pero en vez de huevos tenía algunas rebanadas de pan tostado..

Después de eso ambos comieron en silencio sus propios platos hasta que no quedó ningún rastro de ella, para luego Ken tomará los platos, cubiertos y los vasos para limpiarlos y pedirle a la albina que se prepare que se irían pronto.

–Uf, por fin termine–exclamó al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la frente con su manga y después colocarlos los últimos platos en su lugar.

– _Veamos, tengo las llaves, el dinero, se a dónde vamos a ir y lo que faltaría sería la comida para Igor_ –pensó antes de darse media vuelta e ir hacia una puerta que había por la cocina y abrirla–Eh, no queda comida. Bueno tendré que ir a comprarla en el camino–

No antes de fijarte su vestimenta, que consistía en una camisa blanca manga larga con los bordes de color bordó, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos del mismo color con algunos detalles blancos. Además llevaba en ambas muñecas unas pulseras rojas que fueron regalos de su padre,

El castaño salió de la casa, sin antes olvidar cerrarla con llave, y divisar en su visión a Shiro esperándolo en frente de la casa. Pero mientras estaba caminando hacia ella pudo ver cómo iba vestida.

Llevaba puesto una blusa celeste con las magas un poco después de los codos, unos pantalones negros ajustados dejando ver aquellas hermosas piernas que tenía junto con unas zapatillas blancas y se le podía ver en el cuello un regalo que le había dado en su último cumpleaños, el que era una cadena de plata con un hermoso zafiro en forma de una estrella de cuatro puntas.

–Sabes, no me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que estabas–le dijo en el oído sin que se diese cuenta hasta que terminó de decir esas palabras y causar que la chica retrocediera de él, y que le apareciera un enorme sonrojo que no pudo ocultar en su rostro.

Shiro solo le dio unas cuantas señas y el ojirubí solo le extendió su mano derecha diciendo las siguientes palabras–No te estaba jugando una broma, a veces solo me gusta actuar como tu novio. Porque ya sabes que somos una pareja, verdad?–

La chica solo agacho la cabeza por unos momentos antes de levantarla y acercarse al castaño, y de un momento a otro agarrarle del brazo y atraerlo hasta su nivel, ya que media una cabeza más que ella, y le dio un beso que solo duró unos instantes en los labios. Al parecer no lo esperaba y dejó a nuestro protagonista sorprendido, pero por un corto tiempo ya que después dio una sonrisa de enamorado y se dejó llevar por su novia hacia el centro.

–No es que me esté quejando, pero avísame la próxima vez, ok?–terminó de decir Ken quitándose la cara de enamorado del rostro y ver que la chica solo le dio una mirada con una pequeña pero disimulada sonrisa en sus rasgos.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto.**

–Espera Akuma, estas caminado muy rápido–dijo un Tenshi corriendo hacia su gemela.

Los gemelos Hanbun se encontraban caminando hacia el centro, sin darse cuenta que ciertas personas también iban hacia allí, y mientras que Tenshi, llevaba unos jeans azules, unas zapatillas blancas y una remera blanca con celeste. Akuma vestía una falda negro con zapatillas rojas y una remera del mismo color con la palabra fire en letras amarillas.

–Perdón, estoy algo ida por lo de ayer–se le escucho decir mientras sus ojos se oscurecían al mismo tiempo que recordaba lo sucedido.

–Tranquila...–habló el medio ángel poniendo su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo–Acuérdate que tiene s a tu hermano para que te cuide–

–Ja, que gracioso. Que yo recuerde, tu fuiste el que quedó pegado en la pared–decía la demonio con un tono juguetón al mismo tiempo que le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

–Auch, me duele que mi propia hermana me diga eso–dijo Tenshi también uniéndose al juego.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y se quedaron viendo hasta que ambos empezaron a reírse al mismo tiempo durante unos cuantos minutos, al terminar de reírse y que ambos Hanbun recuperarán su respiración, hablaron.

–Tenshi, tenemos que hacernos más fuertes, sabes?–preguntó Akuma cambiando su emplaste a serio.

–Si ya lo sé, no quiero depender de otros como la ultima vez. No solo eso, sino que el desgraciado de Lucifer, no peleo en serio contra ninguno de los dos. Pero si con Ken-kun, es extraño, cierto?–dicho esto Tenshi miro a su hermana por unos instantes antes de agarrarla del brazo y decir las siguientes palabras.

–Bueno, ya que vinimos al centro y dijiste que íbamos a relajarnos, porque no vamos al arcade a ganar algunos premios?–

Después de decir esas palabras empezó a caminar jalando a su gemela sin que se lo esperara, haciendo que varias veces casi se caiga **(la palabra clave es "casi")** pero al llegar al lugar que habían dicho, ambos entraron y cambiaron varías dinero por algunas fichas.

–Oh, mira Tenshi!–decía la medió demonio señalando un juego con pistolas de plástico–Ven, vamos a jugar–exclamó con felicidad mientras tomaba su posición y le pasó una de las pistolas a su hermano.

–Ok, pero no te quejes después–al terminar de decir eso, el juego empezó y dicho juego se trataba de disparar a los objetivos y conseguir más puntos que al adversario. Siguieron durante varios minutos donde parecía que la chica Hanbun iba ganado pero su gemelo, le adelantó hasta terminar primero entre ambos.

–No se vale, hiciste trampa–exclamó enfadada por haber perdido y señalando con una mano como si lo estuviera escusando.

–No hice trampa, ya deberías saberlo que entre ambos el que tiene mejor puntería soy yo–decía Tenshi con una pequeña sonrisa al ver cómo su hermana se encogía por lo que había dicho.

–S-si es verdad, pero igualmente hiciste trampa–se le escuchó decir volteando la cabeza hacia un lado, pero volvió hacia su gemelo al escucharlo reírse un poco.

–Como siempre tienes una actitud infantil, cuando pierdes en alguna clase de competencia–dijo el medio ángel entre risas y a cambio recibiendo un golpe en el brazo que lo hizo detenerse.

–Maldicion! Quiero la revancha!–medio grito Akuma y recibiendo una confirmación de parte Tenshi. Los gemelos siguieron jugando por alrededor de dos horas y ahora estaban saliendo del arcade con una gran cantidad de premios en bolsas y al fondo de la imagen se podía ver a alguien llorando, al parecer era el encargado del lugar, y ambos decidieron ir a comer algo.

–Eh, espera un momento! Esos no son...–empezó a decir el medio ángel señalando a alguien entre la multitud de personas–Ken-kun y Oyuki!?–

Los susodichos se le podía ver caminado con varias bolsas en las manos, pero el castaño era que él llevaba muchas más que la albina que solo llevaba una bolsa en cada mano, y estaban caminando muy juntos hacia alguna dirección aparente. No solo eso sino que se le podía ver cierto rastro de rojo en las mejillas de ambos.

–Que estarán hacien–Tenshi trató de hablar pero su gemela lo cayó poniéndole la mano en la boca.

–Shhhh, mantente en silencio y mantenlos en la vista, quiero ver que están haciendo esos dos–susurró Akuma aún sin quitar su mano de la boca del medio ángel y para después ver cómo empezaban a alejarse sus compañeros de clases–Mierda, se nos están escapando. Vamos sigámosle, a ver qué hacen–

Al terminar de decir eso empezó ambos Hanbun empezaron a seguirles sin que se diesen cuenta hasta que pararon cerca a un callejón y que el ojirubí dijera algo que ambos gemelos no pudieron escuchar por la distancia que tenían entre ellos.

–Eh? Que estará haciendo Ken-kun, entrando a ese callejón?–se preguntó Tenshi viendo como el nombrado estaba haciendo justamente lo que había dicho.

–No se, pero acerquémonos a ver porque están ahí–se le escuchó decir sin quitar de la vista a la Oyuki.

Se acercaron sigilosamente hacia la albina, pero se detuvieron por un momento al ver cómo su compañera de clases miraba a ambos lados y se adentraba al mismo callejón que se adentró nuestro querido protagonista.

–Que raro, que habrá en ese lugar para que ambos se acercaran?–preguntó el medio ángel a la nada, pero su hermana se removió un poco y se le podía ver cierto tinte rosa en la cara.

–Tal vez estarán haciendo esas cosas que hacen los novios...–empezó a decir algo tímido la medió demonio para después continuar con lo que decía–Ya sabes, tal vez estén haciendo "Eso" ***** –

Ambos Hanbun se quedaron en silencio por un momento antes de que en el rostro del chico apareciera un enorme sonrojo y en el de la chica toda la cara se pusiera como el de un tomate, al parecer avergonzada por lo que había dicho, y de la nada Tenshi agarro del brazo a su hermana y empezará a correr por donde habían venido.

–Eh? Tenshi, que estás haciendo? Ken y Oyuki están en el callejón–exclamó confundida Akuma viendo como su gemelo ni siquiera volteaba al verla para verle el rostro.

–Akuma, mañana podemos preguntarles a esos dos que hicieron hoy. Pero creo que ahora no querrán que los molestes, no crees?–preguntó Tenshi y se le pudo notar como el rojo en la cara aumenteba, si eso aún era posible, y la medió demonio solo dio una confirmación de que estaba de acuerdo.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

–Maldicion, ese mordisco aún me sigue doliendo–se le pudo escuchar a Ken mientras entraba al aula junto a Shiro y ambos se detuvieron al instante al ver cómo la mayoría de los que estaba adentro los miraba con diferentes sentimientos.

–Que tengo algo en la cara?–preguntó nuestro protagonista justa ante de que Iida le pusiera la mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo y le dijera las siguientes palabras..

–Ken, entiendo que tú y Shiro sean novios. Pero creo que no está bien que ambos hagan esas cosas a la edad que están y más aún si es en un lugar tan público–

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos antes de ver cómo la cara de los dos que recién habían entrado se ponían tan rojas, que algunos pudieron jurar que podían ver humo saliendo de sus orejas, y Ken puso una de sus manos sobre los ojos al mismo tiempo que daba un gran respiro y momentos después lo soltaba en un suspiro algo pesado.

–Primero...–empezó a decir mientras levanataba un dedo–La próxima vez que ustedes dos nos sigan espero que no hagan tales conclusiones, entendieron Akuma, Tenshi?–preguntó girando hacia los susodichos que lo miraron sorprendido.

–C-como sabes que los estuvimos siguiendo?–dijo Tenshi sin quitar su cara de sorprendido.

–Simple, los vi justo antes de entrar al callejón–respondió el castaño sin quitar su vista de ambos Hanbun–Y segundo...–empezó a hablar de nuevo.

–Nunca hicimos eso y el porque entramos a aquel lugar era porque ahí había alguien viviendo que ambos conocemos y hemos estado cuidando desde hace unos dos años. Y sin contar que la próxima vez que alguien piense eso de Shiro y yo, se las verá conmigo. Eso también para ti Mineta–termino de decir lo último volteando hacia el chico con cabello de uvas, que se puso algo nervioso ya que se le podía notar como temblaba– _Además si hiciera eso la madre de Shiro, me mataría diez veces antes de llegar al piso_ –pensó Ken sintiendo como una gota de sudor caída por su nuca.

–Podemos saber quién es ese alguien?–preguntó Akuma ya recuperada por lo anterior.

–Su nombre es Igor, es un perro que nos encontramos cuando recién era un cachorro en la calle. Por ciertos razones, ninguno de los dos puede adoptarlo, por eso cada día y medio vamos a visitarlo, y darle algo de comida–dijo Ken al mismo tiempo que sacaba su celular, el cual no usa muy a menudo, y le enseñaba una foto.

En la foto se podía ver a Shiro con ropa de invierno y a lado suyo un perro gigante, que parecía la cruza de un San Bernando y otra raza de perro desconocida, tenía el pelo negro por todo el cuerpo. Tenía manchas blancas en la oreja izquierda, en gran parte del hocico, una grande por el lomo, también en ambas partes traseras y la derecha de adelante. Unas cuantas machas marrones esparcidas por su enorme cuerpo.

–Wow, que grande! Se llama Igor, cierto?–preguntó Kirishima después de ver la foto y girando su mirada hacia el dueño del celular.

–Si, fue idea de Shiro, ponerle ese nombre–respondió volteándose hacia la nombrada la cual aún seguía parada cerca de la puerta y con el rostro rojo, parecía que aún estaba en shock por lo que habían dicho sobre esa cosa con su novio.

Luego de eso y de que algunos se disculparan por sucedido, todos se encontraban sentados viendo cómo Aizawa-se siente entraba al aula completamente vendado, parecido una momia, y algunos le preguntaron si estaba bien y entre otras cosas.

–No se preocupen por mí, después de todo la batalla aún no ha terminado–habló Aizawa muy serio y causando que el aire adentro de la habitación se tensará.

Hubo diferente reacciones pero la mayoría fue sobre lo sucedido en la U.S.J.

–El festival deportivo de Yuuei se acerca, niños y niñas–al terminar de decir eso alguien dijo algo sobre que la academia también era una escuela.

Algunos expresaron sus preocupaciones sobre el bienestar del festival sobre qué tenía que ver con los violando, pero Aizawa borró rápidamente esas preocupaciones–Por lo contrario. Ya que estamos con lo adelante con el festival, lo que significa que la escuela está seguro de que tiene todo en orden con lo que se trata del control de crisis. Por ejemplo, escuche que la presencia policial, será cinco veces mayor d ello normal–les informó Aizawa.

–Después de todo–continuó–Nuestro festival deportivo es uno de los mayores eventos de Japón. En los días pasados "Las Olimpiadas" fueron la festividad deportiva que traía entusiasmo a toda la nación. Pero ahora, como ustedes saben, la extensión y población han disminuido y se ha perdido mucha influencia. Así que lo que ha tomado el lugar de "Las Olimpiadas", es el Festival Deportivo de Yuuei–

–Los mejores héroes del país seguro nos estarán mirando–Yaoyorozu comentó–Es por ello que nos estarán ojeando para reclutar–Aizawa estuvo de acuerdo con ella, diciendo a la clase como esto sería una gran oportunidad para hacerse notar y tener un futuro más brillante.

El resto del día parecía una falta de definición, hasta que ahora todos estaban guardando sus cosas al acabarse la última clase del día y algunos comentaban sobre cómo todos les rodeaba una energía.

–Hey Ken, que te parece el tema sobre el festival, es muy estimulante cierto?–dijo Kirishima mientras miraba al nombrado, el cual acababa de terminar de guardad todas sus cosas.

–Si, pero no creo que vaya a participar–comentó haciendo que algunos de los que lo rodeaban voltearan a verlo entre sorprendido y confundido.

–Eh! En serio, no vas a participar en el festival!?–decia Akuma diciendo lo que la mayoría pensaba en sus cabezas al escuchar lo dijo el castaño.

–Bueno, con eso del tema de reclutamiento ya sé a cuál compañía unirme cuando se acabe el evento. Por lo que creo que sería una pérdida de tiempo–se le escuchó decir antes de que todos voltearan a escuchar a alguien gritar en la puerta.

–Pero qué diablos!–gritó Uraraka en la puerta viendo una multitud de personas obstaculizando la entrada.

–Se están amontonado en la salida. Para que están aquí?–preguntó Mineta a nadie en particular pero Bakugou le respondió de igual modo.

–Están espiando a la competencia, retardado. Ellos quieren ver a los sujetos que salieron con vida de la emboscada de los villanos. Nos están examinado antes de la gran batalla, idiota–

Luego de que había dicho alguien con el pelo azul se acerco a la puerta y empezó a decir algo, y al final dijo las sisguentes palabras.

–Oye, ¿porque no intento jalarles la alfombra ébano de sus pies mientras esos niños heroicos se dan de altas influencias? Considerenlo como una declaración de guerra–

–Que idiotes–comentó Ken saliendo del aula de la clase 1-A y pasando sin mucha complicación por aquella multitud, y siendo seguido por la Oyuki atrás suyo.

Jsutl cuando por fin salió de aquella muchedumbre, se podía escuchar decir algo a Bakugou que nuestro protagonista no le presto mucha atención, al igual con la persona que acaba de chocar que hizo que se le cayera unos cuantos libros al suelo.

–Oh, lo siento, no le estaba prestando atención–dijo Ken antes de agacharse y empezar a juntar los libros, al igual que la persona hizo lo mismo pero sin decir alguna palabra.

–No importa, pero gracias por la ayuda–hablo esa persona con un tono de poco interesado al terminar de levantar los libros y el ojirubí mientras le entregaba los que tenía pudo ver cómo era.

Era de la misma estatura, tenía el pelo negro rojizo largo hasta los hombros completamente suelto, sus ojos eran un verde como el jade y se le podía ver una pequeña cicatriz en la nariz en horizontal. Tenía unas gafas de ver puestas pero lo que más se le notaba era sus manos, donde sus uñas parecían más garras afiladas.

Justo cuando el chico agarro los libros, Ken sintió algo que le hizo retroceder las manos muy rápido, sin hacer que los libros se caigan, y cuando vio a los ojos a esa persona vio cierto brillo que hizo sonreírle, mostrando unos dientes como colmillos.

–Que interesante. Déjeme presentarme soy Kimiko Ban, un gusto–se presentó el chico ahora conocido como Kimiko al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mano libre para estrecharla con nuestro protagonista.

–Yo soy Funka Ken, dime Ken–termino de decir le respondía el apretón de manos, y mientras ambos se estrechaban se podía ver en el suelo, unas sombras que emigran de ambos estudiantes de Yuuei con apariencia de bestias que se estaba rugiendo y tratando de arañar.

–Bueno, espero que nos veamos en el Festival Deportivo, Ken–dicho esto se despido y se fue caminando por uno de los pasillos, y el ojirubí no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que dobló por una esquina.

No dijo nada más y empezó a caminar hasta llegar a la entrada de la academia donde se detuvo, y se volteó hacia dicho lugar y dijo las siguientes palabras.

–Sabes Shiro, no importa cómo pero voy a participar en el festival–

* * *

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **Espero que le haya gustado, hasta entiendes les dejo las siguientes palabras y su significado, pero la segunda no es una explicación prefiero que lo lean ahí. Hasta entonces nos leemos después.**

 ***Gomen: una forma de disculparse en japonés.**

 ***"Eso": espero que hayan entendió, no me refiero a las drogas o cosas relacionadas a eso, sino a lo que te enseñan cuando ya empezaste la secundaria. Ya saben el cuento de la abeja y esa cosa... bueno espero que hayan entendido porque no pienso explicarlo. Entendieron?... ok.**

 **PD: No se olviden de comentar y dejen sus opiniones, sean malas o buenas no me importa. Bye Bye.**


	7. Evolution 6

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

* * *

 **Evolution 6**

* * *

Han pasado unos cuantos día y solamente faltaba una semana y el finde que se estaba dando ahora, donde la clase 1-A a estado entrenando para el Festival Deportivo.

–Viejo, voy a estar afuera. No estaré durante alrededor de una hora–exclamó Ken saliendo de la casa con unas ropas de correr completamente negras y con la capucha puesta.

–Espera Ken, tengo qu–Ryu trató de detener a su hijo pero no pudo ya que había salido de la casa.

El ojirubí empezó a trotar durante unos minutos pasando varias cuadras hasta llegar a un parque y mientras iba escuchando una canción vio a cierta persona a un par de metros adelante suyo.

–Eh, Midoriya!–medio grito el castaño haciendo saltar al nombrado, quien se detuvo de su trote y se volteó hacia donde escuchó su nombre.

–Ah, Funka-san? Q-que estas ha-haciendo aquí?–preguntó Midoriya viendo sorprendido a uno de sus compañeros por este lugar.

–Al parecer lo mismo que vos, trotando. Y hazme un favor y no me digas por mi nombre–termino de decir antes de empezar de nuevo lo que estaba haciendo y hacerle una seña al peliverde para que haga lo mismo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada después de eso y luego de bajar un poco el ritmo, y para después estar cerca de una playa, que antes estaba completamente llena de basura y ahora estaba sin alguna mancha de suciedad, nuestro protagonista, o sea el castaño, dijo las siguientes palabras.

–Midoriya, puedo preguntar porque Bakugou te dice "Deku"?–

–Ah, es-eso es so-solo una forma de insultarme. N-no es para tanto–dijo cada palabra con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

–Sabes Midoriya, no soy tan fuerte como lo parezco–decía Ken para después detenerse cerca de unas escaleras y sentarse sobre ellas, viendo desde donde estaba todo aquella mancha de agua que había ahí.

–Eh, a que te refieres?–preguntó el peliverde haciendo lo mismo que su compañero, pero mirando en su dirección.

–Antes de responder a tu pregunto, creo que escuche que tienes un cuaderno donde anotas a nuestra clase, cierto?–se le escuchó decir y a cambio recibiendo un asentimiento con cierta duda.

–Bueno, pensé qué tal vez te gustaría que te contará sobre mi quirk–empezó a decir–Al parecer mi padre, les contó a la mayoría de la clase sobre mi peculiaridad y supuse que te gustaría saber sobre el–termino de hablar mientras miraba al peliverde, quien al parecer estaba procesando lo que le había dicho.

–En se-serio lo harás?–preguntó entre nerviosismo y obtuvo un asentimiento como confirmación.

–Empezamos?–habló el castaño y Midoriya sacó una libreta con uña lápiz, nuestro protagonista se preguntó mentalmente donde las había ocultado, y dijo las siguientes palabras.

–Bueno, el nombre de mi quirk es **Evolution**...–

 **Cerca del mediodía.**

–Y eso es todo lo que te puedo decir sobre mi peculiaridad–termino de decir Ken mientras se levantaba y al voltear hacia su compañero de clases, pudo ver cómo seguía escribiendo y pudo escuchar alguna clase palabras que no pudo entender ni siquiera la mitad de ellas.

–Tierra a Midoriya... hola estás ahí?–decía al mismo tiempo que hacía sonar sus dedos entre sí, haciendo que al peliverde saltara en su lugar y girará la cabeza hacia dónde estaba el ojirubí.

–Ah, perdón Funka-san. Me te-tengo que ir–exclamó Midoriya antes de irse en alguna dirección aparente.

–Tranquila, nos vemos en la academia–dicho esto Ken hizo media vuelta y empezó a correr por donde había venido.

Luego de eso, corrió hasta que pudo ver su casa a un par de cuadras y bajo el ritmo para ir caminado mientras estaba entre sus pensamientos.

– _Faltan solo dos días para que se cumplan "eso", tal vez no vaya a la academia ese día_ –pensó para luego dar un suspiro.

–Creo que eso me causaría un problema con Iida, pero lo resolveré–termino de decir antes de ver hacia el frente para encontrarse con su padre.

–Porque tardaste tanto? Acaso ocurrió algo?–decía Ryu cruzándose de brazos.

–No solo me encontré con un compañero de clases, no es para tanto–respondo el castaño a sus preguntas poniendo sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

–Entiendo, entra tengo que decirte algo–dijo el Masako al mismo tiempo que señalaba con una mano hacia la puerta de su casa, que estaba atrás suyo y para después entrar sin voltearse hacia su hijo.

–Okay–hablo Ken antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta, pero no sin antes ver enfrente de su casa aquella sombre con los ojos rojas como la sangre viéndolo fijamente y nuestro protagonista pudo escuchar unas palabras proveniendo de esa cosa.

– **Cuídate del tigre...el tigre es pe-peligroso** –

–No pienso escucharte esta vez. Para la próxima vez, tal vez lo haga. Hasta entonces no te vuelvas a aparecer–susurró el ojirubí sin quitar la vista de aquella sombra y después de ver cómo desaparecía entre las sombras, cerró la puerta por completo y camino hacia dónde estaba su padre esperándolo.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto.**

–Shiro-chan, podes ir a buscar al mercado estos ingredientes que me los olvide de comprar–dijo Oyuki Miu entregándole a su querida hija un papel con lo que le faltaba y la albina dio un pequeño asentimiento.

La Oyuki menor salió de su hogar y camino alrededor de unos quince minutos hasta llegar al mercado donde, ya acostumbrados con la albina, recolectó todas las cosas que pedía su madre y cuando terminó de pagarlas, tardó cerca de unos veinte minutos, y volvió a empezar el recorrido para llegar a su casa.

–Oh, que linda chica–se le escuchó decir a un hombre adulto con el cabello celeste–Hey, cuál es tu nombre?–le preguntó a Shiro, la cual simplemente lo ignoro y siguió su camino hasta que el hombre lo puso contra una de las paredes.

–Oye, te acabo de hacer una pregunto. Respeta a tus mayores, jovencita–exclamó por alguna razón furioso, tal vez porque la chica lo ignoro, y poniendo su cara cerca del rostro de la albina y al parecer disgustanda por el olor a alcohol que provenía de su boca.

El tipo furioso porque la Oyuki que tenía atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared no hizo ninguna clase de ruido dijo las siguientes palabras mientras levantaba un brazo para golpearla.

–Eh, crees porque eres sostificsda puedes tratarme como un animal, a ver que te parece esto–

Mientras el tipo bajaba el brazo con todas sus fuerzas, nuestra querida albina cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero lo único que le llegó fue como se rompía algo y después un grito ensordecedor que hizo abrir los ojos. Enfrente de ella se le podía ver al tipo de cabellos celestes sosteniendo el brazo con que le iba a golpear, el cual estaba en una posición extraña, y se le podía ver cómo lloraba mientras gritaba alguna maldicion cada tanto.

–Señor, creo que está mal pegar a una mujer. No le parece?–preguntó una persona que parecía estar cerca a la Oyuki.

La albina volteó hacia donde pudo suponer donde estaba aquella persona y vio que era ese tal Kimiko, que su novio Ken había conocido enfrente suya hace unos días después de enterarse sobre el Festival Deportivo.

–¡Maldicion!–gritó el adulto antes de pararse con las fuerzas que le quedaba por el dolor y empezar a correr en alguna dirección.

–Entonces era de esos que ladran mucho y muerden poco, eh–habló Kimiko volteándose hacia la chica–Acaso no eres la chica que estaba con Ken?–terminó de decir su pregunta y a cambio recibiendo un una confirmación en forma de asentimiento.

–Oh lo siento, no me presenté. Soy Kimiko Ban, y tú eres?–dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia confundiendo un poco a la albina.

Shiro no hizo ninguna señal y sacó una tarjeta, que el chico enfrente suya se preguntó mentalmente de donde la había sacado, y se lo dio a Kimiko, quien aceptó sin queja alguna.

–Ah ya veo, eres Oyuki-san–decía viendo la tarjeta antes de tratar de devolvérsela a su propietaria, pero la Oyuki se negó y entonces Kimiko se la guardó.

Ninguno de los dos hizo algun moviemiento para tratar de decir algo, después de unos momentos Ban se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar pero dijo las siguientes palabras.

–Saluda a Ken de mi parte, si? Hasta entonces nos vemos en el Festivlal–

Luego de eso, Shiro se quedó parada en su lugar durante unos segundos antes de fruncir levemente el ceño y empezar a caminar su recorrido a su hogar.

 **Alrededor de quince minutos.**

–Hey Shiro, ya vine qué pasa?–dijo Ken luego de entrar a la casa de la nombrada.

La albina le dio unas cuantas señas antes de levantarse y empezar a servir unos vasos con jugo de naranja y agua.

–Ya veo, entonces Kimiko me manda saludos–hablo Ken aceptando el vaso con agua y darle unos cuantos sorbos para después seguir hablando–Segura que estás bien? Aun puedo oler el alcohol en tus ropas–

A cambio recibió un bufido que si no hubiera visto a la chica, no lo sabría y nuestro protagonista lo único que hizo fue levantarse, y sentar al asiento que había cerca de la chica. Cuando lo hizo agarro a la albina y le dio un abrazo.

–Sabes, a veces me preocupas. Se que no tendría que hacerlo, pero ya me conoces y creo que sabrás que es imposible que no lo haga. Por eso, trata de no mentirme, entendido?–terminó de decir Ken y Shiro le respondió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y acercar su cara a la suya, para antes de darle un beso sonreirle y al mismo tiempo responderle a su pregunta.

–Gracias–fueron sus últimas palabras antes de sellar sus labios con su novia.

* * *

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos se olviden de responder, les voy avisando que tardaré en el siguiente capítulo por una materia que tengo que estudiar. Hasta entonces nos leemos después. Bye Bye.**


	8. Evolution 7

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

* * *

 **Evolution 7**

* * *

–Akuma, soy yo o Ken-kun está actuando algo extraño?–dijo Tenshi a su gemela luego de que terminara la clase, ya que era la hora para ir a almorzar, y que el susodicho hubiera salido sin decir nada a nadie.

–Tienes razón, desde que llegó no hablo con ninguno de nosotros. Sabes que le pasa?–decía la Hanbun a su hermano.

–No, la verdad me estoy preocupando un poco–se le escuchó decir al medio ángel mientras volteaba su mirada hacia la puerta.

–Eh? Y eso porque es?–preguntó la medió demonio un tanto confundida.

–No es por na–trató de responder pero no pudo al haber sentido un pequeño toque en uno de sus hombros y al voltear hacia allí, vio a Shiro tratándole de llamarle la atención al igual que a la de su hermana.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos gemelos pudieran decir algo, la albina le hizo una señal para que se detuviera y empezará a escribir en un cuaderno que llevaba consigo. Durante ese tiempo ninguno de los tres hizo ruido alguno y cuando terminó de escribir se les enseño a los dos Hanbun.

–¡¿QUE HOY ES…–

 **Mientras tanto.**

–A ver qué hay para almorzar hoy?–se dijo a sí mismo Ken mientras abría su comida en la azotea de la Academia.

–Eh?–exclamó antes de sacar una nota que había encima de su comida y leerla en silencio–Maldita sea, cuantas veces le dije a ese viejo que no me haga esto siempre en el mismo día–terminó de decir para luego arrugar el papel en la mano y guardarlo en el bolsillo para que nadie lo pueda encontrar.

–Luego lo tirare–después de pronunciar esas palabras empezó a comer en silencio y justo cuando estaba a la mitad de su comida giro la cabeza hacia dónde estaba la puerta que dejaba entrar a la azotea, y dejando ver a Kimiko Ban leyendo un libro mientras caminaba y poco después se sentaba enfrente de nuestro protagonista.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos momentos hasta que Kimiko cerró su libro, después de ponerle el marcador para saber dónde lo había dejado, y sacar de su mochila un bento más grande de lo normal y al abrirlo, Ken, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto cuando el olor a pescado llego a sus fosas nasales. Luego de eso, volvió a donde estaba antes y ambos estudiantes de la escuela de héroes más famosa de todo Japón, comieron sus respectivas comidas en silencio.

– _Y yo que pensé que "hoy" podía estar solo_ –pensaba el castaño mientras guardaba los restos de su alimentos y cuando quiso levantarse algo le cayó en sus piernas, ya que estaba en una posición que las tenía cruzadas, y al bajar la vista pudo ver una pequeña bolsa verde que al parecer tenía alguna clase de contenido.

–Te vi mientras entrábamos a la Academia y noté que estabas un tanto raro, y pensé qué tal vez eso te podría volver a la normalidad–

Dijo cada palabra sin levantar la vista de su comida y después de unos segundos en silencio empezó a comer lo que le quedaba de alimentos, y mientras tanto Ken se le quedo viendo para después levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta pero deteniéndose antes de cruzar dicha puerta.

–La próxima vez metete en tus asuntos–al terminar de decir eso nuestro protagonista salio de la azotea para dirigirse a su propia aula pero pudo notarse como por unos instantes apareció cierto brillo en sus ojos.

Mientras eso ocurría Kimiko terminó sus alimentos y luego de dejarlo en el piso, dio un suspiro al mismo tiempo que miraba el cielo y decía las siguientes palabras con cierta melancolía en su voz.

–Y yo que pensé que ya habías perdido esa seriedad que tienes en este día–

* * *

–Entrenamiento individual?–preguntó la mayoría de la clase ya en sus uniformes de gimnasia y a las afueras del campus, en una gran área donde normalmente se usa para los entrenamientos físicos.

–Exacto, hoy cada uno de ustedes hará alguna clase de entrenamiento que les ayude con su manejo con su quirk. Será totalmente separado pero pueden pedir ayuda de sus compañeros si ellos aceptan ayudarlos. Por lo que vayan y no me molesten hasta que acabe la clase–dijo Aizawa-sensei antes de sentarse en una silla que había ahí que le permitía ver la mayoría de la zona de entrenamiento.

Cada uno de los estudiantes de la clase 1-A se dividieron en sus propias áreas para así no molestar a los demás y viendo a nuestro protagonista se podía ver cómo empezaba a estirar los brazos, hasta que giró la cabeza al escuchar su nombre.

–Ken-kun, me podrías a ayudar con mi entrenamiento por un rato?–preguntó Tenshi un tanto nervioso para después tragar saliva y seguir con lo que decía–Es que necesito practicar mi puntería con objetivos en movimientos y al parecer eres el único que aún no empezó su entrenamiento–

–Okay, pero puedo preguntar porque no le pides a Akuma para que te ayude con eso?–terminó de decir dándose la vuelta completa hasta estar frente a frente con el Hanbun, el cual al parecer se puso tenso cuando su gemela fue mencionada.

–Es que fue a entrenar con Shiro y cuando quise preguntarle si me podía unir habían desaparecido–después de decir eso dio una pequeña risa entre nerviosa y avergonzada.

El castaño no dijo nada durante unos momentos y después de dar un suspiro, se dio medio vuelta y camino hasta quedar a un par de metros de distancia de su compañero de clases y dijo en voz alta al detenerse las siguientes palabras.

–Entiendo, pero después de que termines vas a tener que ayudarme con el mío, ok?–dicho esto su respuesta fue un simple "si" y mientras que Tenshi activaba su quirk, el ojirubí se ponía en posición.

–Listo?–gritó el medio ángel y a cambio tuvo una señal de que lo estaba y empezó a contar–3…2…1!–

Justo cuando terminó de contar desde sus alas salieron varios haz de luz que fueron hacia Ken, pero no llegaron a tocarle porque se movió de su lugar y al mismo tiempo empezaba a rodear al Hanbun el cual ya estaba cargando el siguiente ataque. Disparo de vuelta pero las esquivo de nuevo saltando hacia arriba y llegar varios metros de altura, Tenshi viendo que no tenía alguna manera para esquivar al siguiente disparo solamente lanzó uno solo que iba derecha a un costado, pero no esperándose lo que Ken diera una vuelta en el aire y esquivara haz de luz sin tener alguna marca en su traje de entrenamiento o en su cuerpo.

Luego de un tiempo, donde el castaño y el Hanbun siguieron con lo mismo hasta que se notaba el cansancio entre ambos, pero más en el gemelo, quien se detuvo para recuperar el aire y Ken, que también se paró en su lugar para secarse con el antebrazo el sudor de la frente, vio como respiraba y sin que se diese cuenta un láser celeste vino de sus espalda, y le perforó el estomago sorprendiéndolos a ambos y se pudo escuchar como gritaban en nombre de nuestro protagonista.

–¡Ken!–gritó la mayoría de los estudiantes al nombrado quien se derrumbó en su lugar mientras escupía sangre de su boca.

–Aoyama, mira por dónde apuntas!–dijo Tenya Iida al susodicho, quien se llamaba Aoyama Yūga el cual tenía la peculiaridad de disparar desde su ombligo un rayo láser.

El rubio trato de decir algo pero lo único que pudo hacer fue generar palabras inentendibles entre tartamudeo y los demás solo se quedaban viendo al chico, pero…

–Cof cof cof cof–

Todos se giraron hacia dónde supuestamente venía el ruido y vieron que era el compañero que fue, literalmente, atravesado por un láser en el estomago, y veía como se levantaba hasta quedarse sentado y sosteniéndose con sus brazos para no caer de espaldas.

–Maldicion, porque cuando no presto atención me pasa esto?–exclamó Ken para sí mismo mientras se limpiaba algo de sangre en la boca y momentos después se trataba de levantar fallando en el proceso.

–Estas bien?–se le escuchó decir a varios antes de acercase a ayudar a levantar al castaño, quien se quejó un poco para luego responder.

–Estoy bien, pero harían el favor de dejarme por ahí–dijo señalando un área llena de césped–Necesito descansar unos momentos para moverme como antes, ok?–

Los que lo sostenían asintieron y dejaron a Ken en esa área de césped, y luego de que el castaño repitiera de nuevo que estaba bien se fueron a seguir con lo suyo. Cuando se fueron nuestro protagonista giró su vista hacia dónde estaba Aoyama y viéndolo como estaba mirando el suelo con cierta cara de culpabilidad, solamente lo ignoro y acostó con los brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza.

–Aizawa-sensei, puedo preguntarle porque Shiro y Akuma no están entrenando?–dijo Ken ya que al parecer las susodichas no estaba en ninguna parte del área de entrenamiento. Mientras que Aizawa estaba a lado suyo colocando su silla mirando hacia dónde había varios de sus estudiantes entrenando juntos en una alguna clase de lucha.

–Esas dos desaparecieron sin preguntarme y no se a donde fueron, luego me encargaré de ellas. Pero al parecer hay otro estudiante que no va a hacer nada durante lo que queda de la clase, cierto?–terminó diciendo mirando hacia dónde estaba el castaño y haciendo que se levantara de su posición, y ahora estuviera sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

–Estoy un poco cansado con entrenar con Tenshi y luego de que por accidente se me haga un agujero en el estomago, no creo que pueda hacer algo durante alrededor una hora–dicho esto él estudiantes le dijo– No me mires así, no es mi culpa que no prestará atención a mis alrededores cuando tienes que esquivar varios haz de luz viniendo por varias direcciones y que por un momento me desconectara del mundo unos instantes–decía poniéndose a la defensiva al ver cómo Aizawa lo miraba con mala cara para que luego se le cambiara a una de desinteresado y extendiera el brazo con un papel en la mano.

–Ten, ve a la enfermería a que Recovery Girl te ayude con ese problema–

–Gracias, Aizawa-sensei–se le escuchó decir a Ken–Pero antes de eso, me ayudarías a levantarme para poder ir–terminó con una pequeña risa avergonzada escapando por sus labios y a cambio recibiendo una mirada del profesor.

* * *

–Cof cof cof. Maldicion no debí bajar la guardia–si dijo para sí mismo mientras trataba de llegar a la enfermería y no colapsar en el pasillo en donde estaba al mismo tiempo. Y sin que se diese cuánta cierto rubio delgado y con un traje que le quedaba algo grande lo miraba por unos momentos antes de caminar hacia dónde estaba, y faltando varios metros se transforma en cierto símbolo de paz y hablo.

–Joven Ken–empezó y haciendo que el susodicho diera un pequeño salto ya que al parecer aún no prestaba por completa atención sus alrededores y al girarse pudo ver a All Might cerca suyo, y sin previo aviso lo sostuvo para empezar a caminar y siguió hablando con esa sonrisa que todos conocemos–Yo le llevaré a ala enfermería, al parecer creo que Aizawa, se olvido de pedir a alguno de tus compañeros que te ayudará a llegar a la enfermería, cierto?–

–No, le dije que podía llegar solo–le respondió el castaño desviando la vista del héroe #1 y haciendo que confundiera a su profesor.

–Joven Ken, no deberías avergonzarte con pedir ayuda. Tienes a unos compañeros que tratan al igual que tú ser héroes y se que también sabes que se preocupan por vos, acaso no deberías confiar en ellos?–

–Si, puede que tengas razón…–habló antes de dudar si seguir hablando con el rubio–Pero hoy no es que este para estar con ellos… es un tanto personal. La verdad ni siquiera se porque se lo estoy contando a usted, no es de gran importancia, solo son cosas de un estudiantes de tanto qué hay en esta academia. Creo que la falta de sangre me está afectando–dio una leve risa antes de desmayarse en los brazos del héroe y dicha persona lo mirase, entre sorprendido y curioso al tener esta clase de estudiante.

–Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería–dicho esto empezó su camino al lugar y terminó pensando las siguientes palabras– _Tal vez le pregunte a Recovery Girl, qué tendrá en el especial este "día" tal vez sepa la razón de su comportamiento_ –

 **Varias horas más tarde.**

–Huff, siento que me haya pasado encima un camión–se despertó nuestro protagonista al mismo tiempo que se agarraba la cabeza y darse cuenta que estaba en la enfermería, y que él área del estomago estaba completamente rodeada de vendas y que tuviera conectado en uno de sus brazos unos tubos por donde pasaba alguna clase de líquido médico.

–Por fin despiertas, muchacho–se le pudo escuchar a la enfermera, quien estaba en una de esas sillas con ruedas y girarse con ella hasta estar frente a frente con el castaño–Estuviste varias horas dormido y ya hace minutos que acabaron las clases. Ya me hice cargo de tus lesiones, ve a cambiarte y mañana pasa por aquí a que te revise por si acaso–

Al terminar de decir eso, ayudó al paciente a levantarse y hacerle unas pequeñas pruebas por si acaso, Ken se fue a cambiarse tardando alrededor de treinta minutos y para luego ir hacia su aula correspondiente a buscar sus cosas.

– _Bueno, por suerte ya está por acabarse el día_ –penso ya a varios metros de la puerta de la clase 1-A.

Justo antes de que tocara la puerta pudo escuchar varias voces adentro de ella y las únicas palabras que pudo entender fueron "escóndete", "ya está aquí" y "prepárense". Se quedo quieto en su lugar durante unos momentos dudando de en abrir la puerta que tenía enfrente, ya suponiendo que podría ocurrir adentro.

–¡Sorpresa!–exclamaron Tenshi, Akuma, Iida, Uraraka, Midoriya, Kirishima, Ashido y a algunos más de dicha clase justo después de que se abriera la puerta, y que Ken mirara a todos por unos instantes. Se giró hacia dónde pudo ver a Shiro, quien estaba entre los gemelos Hanbun para decir las siguientes palabras.

–Que creen que hacen?–dijo y causando que la mayoría de sus compañeros dejara de sonreír, y dándole a cambio una mirada de confusión en sus rostros.

–Una fiesta de cumpleaños, que acaso hoy no es tu cumpleaños?–preguntó Iida arreglándose las gafas y algunos apoyaron a esa pregunta para que el ojirubí responda.

Ken solo dio un leve suspiro para empezar a caminar hacia su lugar y agarrar sus cosas, camino sin mirar a ninguno de los que había en la habitación y se detuvo justo a lado de donde está su novia. Mientras levantaba la mirada y daba a todos una mirada ajustó su agarre en su mochila–Entiendo que todos aquí piensen que hoy es mi cumpleaños–empezó haciendo que todos pusieran completa atención en lo que iba a decir–Pero hoy solo es un día cualquiera que solo me trae recuerdos de que yo no tengo padres–eso causó que muchos abrieran los ojos por lo dicho pero el castaño igual siguió con lo que decía–La próxima vez, trata de no contarle a alguien algo sobre mi persona sin preguntarme–eso último fue para la Oyuki, quien solo dio un leve asentimiento antes de correr hacia la puerta, sin sus cosas, y haciendo que muchos empezará a mirar a nuestro protagonista con mala cara.

–Ken, entendemos qu–Akuma trató de decir algo pero fue interrumpida con las siguientes palabras.

–Escuchen… ni siquiera traten de corregirme, porque yo no fui quien hizo algo sin conocerme por completo. Entiendo que trataron de animarme, pero lo único que hicieron fue que mi humor empeorarán a un más de la que ya tengo. No solo eso sino que estoy seguro de que Shiro, trató de decirles que no hicieran esto pero nadie les presto atención, cierto?–dijo cada una de esas palabras con un enojo que trataba de contener y haciendo que algunos recordarán que después de enterarse que hoy era el cumpleaños del castaño empezará a a planear una sorpresa para el susodicho, y la Oyuki trato de llamarles la atención con algunas señas pero la ignoraron.

–Si no entienden, el porque pasó lo qué pasó. Pregúntenle a alguno de los profesores, seguro que alguien sabrá el porque, nos vemos mañana chicos–se despido para luego agarrar las cosas de su novia y caminar a paso rápido fuera del aula, y dejando a los que había dentro procesar lo que había ocurrido en tan poca cantidad de tiempo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el lugar por varios minutos antes de que alguien rompiera el silencio, al parecer esa persona fue Tenshi, quien empezó a caminar y salió con claro enojo en su rostro haciendo que varios le preguntaran pero una de ellas lo dejo quietos a centímetros de la puerta.

–Que crees que vas a hacer, Tenshi?–esas palabras fueron dichas por la gemela del nombrado, la cual se acercó a paso tranquilo a su hermano para ver como explicaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

–Voy a hablar con Aizawa-sendero para saber a qué se refería Ken-kun, no les parece extraño que reaccionara así? No creen que hubiera mejor a haberlo conocido un poco más antes de hacer algo como así? Acaso no lo creen?–Tenshi trató de seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido cuando su hermana puso una de sus manos en el hombro y se callara para escucharla hablar.

–Porque no haberlo dicho antes, vamos tenemos a ver porque actuó así. Quién me acompaña?–se eso último dirigido al resto de los chicos que había en la habitación y recibiendo de parte de todos un confirmación de que estaban de acuerdo.

Mientras todos iban a la sala de profesores a hablar con Aizawa, cierto medio ángel empezó a recordar una charla que tuvo con cierto castaño mientras estaban bajo el ataque de los villanos en la U.S.J.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

– _Ken-kun, porque quieres convertirte en un héroe?–esa fue la pregunta que le preguntó Tenshi al mismo tiempo que los dos de ellos caminaban hacia dónde estaban algunos de sus compañeros en la entrada principal._

– _En serio? Estamos siendo atacados por unos villanos y la primera pregunta que se te ocurre en una situación así es, "porque quiero ser un héroe?"–exclamó al parecer tratando de pasar del tema._

– _Bueno, pense que sería un buen tema de conversación ya que yo ya te conté el mío, cierto?–terminó de hablar haciendo que el castaño se detuviera y luego dar un suspiro exasperado._

– _Entiendo, te lo contaré pero promete que no vas a juzgarme por mis razones, ok?–y a cambio recibió un asentimiento._

 _Durante se quedaban quietos en ese lugar antes de escuchar una explosión y con solo mirarse empezaron devuelta su recorrido, y el Hanbun espero a que su compañero de clases empezará a hablar._

– _La verdad es algo simple… pero cuando se lo cuenta a la gente, no quieren hablarme nunca más–dijo con un tono que Tenshi no pudo identificar–me inscribí en Yuuei porque hice una apuesta...–_

 _Luego de eso Tenshi se detuvo procesando lo que había dicho antes de mirarlo a la cara y ver que lo estaba mirando también esperando su reacción–En serio? Solamente lo hiciste por una apuesta!–exclamó entre fastidiado y con cara de no creérselo._

– _Si, así de simple. Si me quieres creer hazlo pero si no, no me interesa–decía dejándolo atrás para luego gritar las siguientes palabras._

– _Mejor date prisa! Que ya nos falta unos metros para llegar a la entrada!–_

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

–Hola? Tenshi? Estás ahí?–dijo Akuma pasando la mano enfrente de su gemelo y haciendo que el medio ángel parpadeara un tanto confundido antes de darse cuenta de que ya estaban enfrente de la puerta de la sala de profesores.

–Eh? Perdón, me desconecte… mejor entremos a por lo que venimos–dijo dando una leve risa avergonzada para después dar un par de golpes a la puerta y se pudo escuchar unos pasos justo, y justo el que abrió la puerta fue Aizawa, quien miraba a sus estudiantes con cara de poco interesado.

–Que necesitan? Ya acabaron las clases, deberían estar en sus hogares–se le escuchó decir con un poco de interferencia por las vendas que llevaba puesto aún en la cara.

–Es qué pasó algo con Ken-kun, y nos preguntábamos que tenía en especial este día. Ya sabemos que es su cumpleaños pero parece que para el lo recuerdo como otra cosa y pensábamos que usted podría saber el porque–terminó Tenshi sin respirar y tosiendo un poco mientras su hermana le daba leve golpes en la espalda para ayudarle con la toz.

–Ahh, era eso. Es simple, no entiendo como ustedes no se dieron cuenta–Aizawa los miro haciendo que varios pongas caras de confundidos–Su padre se llama Masako Ryu, mientras que el Funka Ken. Saben el porque de esa razón?–a cambio recibió una negativa con la cabeza de parte de todos los alumnos–No entiendo cómo pueden ser tan despistados. Miren, Masako-san es el padre adoptivo de Ken, hoy es su cumpleaños porque fue adoptado por su padre en este mismo día–

–Eh?–exclamaro la mayoría de la clase 1-A, pero su profesor siguió hablando igual y haciendo que después de que escuchar las siguientes palabras no pudieran decir nada.

–Fue adoptado a la desde que tenía siete años… no se porque no le gusta este día pero puede ser tal vez no sabe quiénes son sus verdaderos padres, los cuales perecieron en un accidente hace unos ochos años. Bueno, ya se los dije, nos vemos mañana y escuchen… entiendo que se preocupen por su compañero, pero piensen sus sentimientos, es alguien que apenas conocen y puede que estén aquí para convertirse en héroes pero estoy seguro que alguno de ustedes tiene un pasado oscuro que quieren olvidar. Es todo lo que quiero decirles y recuerden que tienen tarea para mañana–dicho esto entre en la sala de maestros y mientras tanto los chicos luego de unos momentos regresaron al aula a buscar sus cosas, y se despidieron sin decir nada y aún teniendo lo que escucharon en sus cabezas.

* * *

–H-hey Tenshi, estás bien?–Akuma le preguntó a su gemelo mientras ambos iban caminando hacia la estación de trenes para ir adonde vivían.

–Estoy bien… pero no crees que hubiera sido no habernos enterados?–termino diciendo con un tono desanimado al mismo tiempo que baja la mirada.

–Tal ves, pero no me interesa–empezó y a cambio recibió una cara de asombro de parte de su hermano–No crees que Ken nos dejó enterarnos sobre su pasado para que sepamos que a pesar de tener un pasado que ni siquiera recuerda, actúa como si nada. Tal vez, deberíamos ignorar sobre su pasado y seguir tratarlo como siempre lo hacíamos?–después de hablar hubo varios minutos en silencio pero se rompió como Tenshi empezó a reírse y contagiándoselo a su hermana.

–Tienes razón–dijo antes de mirar la hora en una televisión que había en una tienda de electrónica–Maldicion, el tren está apunto de llegar! Vamos Akuma, o sino se nos va a ir, apúrate!–

–Jajjajajaja, Ok!–

* * *

 **Varios días después.**

Ya era el día del Festival Deportivo y la clase 1-A, estaba esperando a que los llamara para ya empezar el evento y se podía sentir en el aire un poco de tensión. Mientras esperaban hubo un pequeño momento donde al parecer Midoriya le respondía a Todoroki su declaración de guerra, pero no le prestaremos atención a eso si no a lo que estaba ocurriendo entre nuestro protagonista y su pequeño grupo.

–Maldicion, por su culpa miren que me tengo que sorportar–susurraba Ken a los gemelos y tanto él como los dos Hanbun miraban a Shiro, la cual estaba a lado de la medió deminio y ignorada completamente a su novio.

–Lo sentimos, no tratábamos de causarte tanto problemas Ken-kun–se disculpó Tenshi mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza avergonzado por lo que hizo con la pareja.

–Tranquilo, pero si en el festival tenemos que pelear no pienso contenerme–declaró el ojirubí y dando una leve sonrisa hacia el medio ángel– _No pienso contenerme, porque sé que si me encuentro con Miu-san no creo que me pueda mover por unas semanas_ –

–Yo tampoco–le respondió a la pequeña pero no intencional declaración de guerra al mismo tiempo que también respondía a la sonrisa.

–Hombres–fue lo único que dijo y al mirar a lamalbina vio como también había pensado lo mismo, y ambas rieron entre ellas y haciendo que ambos chicos que tenían en la misma mesa las mirara confundidos antes de encongerse de hombros y seguir hablando para pasar el tiempo.

Después de unos momentos Iida apareció por la puerta de entrada/salida y avisaba a la clase que ya tenían que ir a donde empezaba el festival.

– _Ya es hora de que el mundo nos conozca, cierto?_ –pensó Ken para luego ver a la Oyuki quien sintió su mirada y cuando ambos se encontraron con la vista, el chico le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir caminando con sus compañeros.

* * *

 **,,,Continuará…**

* * *

 **Siento mucho la tardanza pero no he tenido muy buena inspiración y ademas acabó de empezar las clases, y puede que tarde en publicar el siguiente capítulo pero no lo creo. Bueno hasta entonces no se olviden de comentar sus opiniones y nos leemos después. Bye Bye.**


	9. Evolution 8

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

* * *

 **Evolution 8**

* * *

–¡El Festival Deportivo de Yuuei! Donde los aprendices del mundo de los héroes ¡apuntan a las gargantas de los demás y también a la cima! ¡Nuestra gran contienda anual!–decía Present Mic extasiado–Y déjenme adivinar, ¿todos ustedes vinieron a verlo a ellos, cierto? ¡Las recién llegadas estrellas milagrosas quienes con nervios de acero se encargaron de un ataque masivo de villanos! Del departamento de heroísmo, ¡La Clase de primer año!–siguió hablando–¡¿Eston aquí por la clase 1-A, cierto?!–exclamó la enorme multitud justo cuando la susodicha clase entro al medio del estadio.

Mientras que Present Mic seguía diciendo las clases, de una forma menos excitante que hizo con la primera, la clase 1-A hablaba entre ellos sobre la cantidad de gente y luego de que se escuchara el sonido de un látigo todos giraron para ver qué fue la heroína +18, Midnight. Luego de que alguien diga algo de su nombre y de que ella se defendiera, llamó al representante quien fue.

–¡Bakugou Katsuki de la clase 1-A!–al terminar la mayoría de los estudiantes giraron al nombrado, luego de que el rubio subiera y saludara al profesor dijo las siguientes palabras, y al mismo tiempo causando que todos tuvieran en la mira, tristemente, a la clase 1-A.

–Voy a quedar primero–

– _Y también nos metió con él en el foso sin fondo_ –pensó nuestro protagonista antes de volver su atención hacia Midnight, quien empezó a explicar que el primer evento, o las preliminares, era una carrera de obstáculos. Después de explicar de que se trataba el evento todos los estudiantes se pusieron en la línea y preparándose mentalmente para empezar.

–¡COMIENCEN!–

Todos salieron corriendo hacia la puerta y causando que muchos se quedarán ahí por la cantidad de gente que trataba de entrar, para escuchar de parte del micrófono humano **(ya saben Present Mic)** que el que iba primero era Todoroki Shouto.

–Esto va a ser divertido–exclamó Akuma volando por encima de la multitud y siendo seguida por su gemelo, Shiro y un poco más atrás por amen quien de un salto paso a la gente quienes algunos se le quedaron mirando antes de que el ojirubí mirara hacia atrás y les diera una pequeña sonrisa.

–Si siguen así no nos alcanzarán, chicos–dichos esto las demás clases empezaron a gritar y seguir tratando de entrar mientras escuchaban la risa del castaño quien empezó a trotar hasta llegar a la primera zona donde se encontró con varios robot infiernos obstruyendo el paso a las personas que pudieron pasar la puerta.

–¡Ken, cuidado!–gritó alguien y el susodicho miro hacia arriba encontrándose con una mano robótica gigante tratando de aplastarlo pero lo único que hizo el chico fue decir unas cuantas palabras antes de desaparecer de dónde estaba.

–Esto es todo lo que tienen, porque me siento decepcionado–

Nuestro protagonista estaba ya corriendo hacia fuera de aquella zona pero varios robots entre ellos dos gigantes trataron de detenerlo pero Ken, esquivó el primero pasando por debajo de él y cuando otra máquina trato de aplastarlo dio un salto pasando por encima de ella, y mientras estaba en el aire los dos gigantes y el anterior que trato de aplástalo con su mano estaban enviando uno de sus brazos mecánicos para tratar de convertirlo en una mancha de sangre, sin embargo, el ojirubí lo evitó con lo que pareció fue una onda de choque que generó en uno de sus brazos y al hacer eso las tres maquinas destrozaron entre ellas sus propios brazos. Cuando Ken llegó al suelo se pudo notar en su brazo derecho como estaba deformado y tenía en la palma de su mano un hueco de dónde salía una pequeña línea de humo.

–¡Increíble, el competidor Funka esquivó de forma ágil varios robots y cuando tres de los infiernos trataron de aplastarlo, hizo que se destruyeran entre ellos, eso es increíble!–exclamó Present Mic asombrado y algunos de los espectadores exclamaron alegres.

–Voy a admitir que eso fue increíble, pero aún no aprende a cuidarse–dijo Aizawa mirando a su estudiante, el castaño estaba quieto en ese lugar respirando como si estuviera fuera de ritmo y luego de dar varias respiraciones se calmo, y empezó su recorrido un tanto más lento.

* * *

 **En las gradas.**

–Interesante, no sólo tiene un buen quirk sino el potencial para usarlo–habló un héroe que al parecer vio lo que hizo nuestro protagonista.

–Si tienes razón, pero se nota que le falta resistencia. Mira aún después de eso se nota que le afectó–dijo otro señalando lo obvio.

–Tal vez, aunque no creo que eso le afecte. Si lo observas bien el aún no enseñó su peculiaridad por completo, cierto?–

–No me niego a eso, sin embargo, si no enseña lo que tiene en el Festival Competitivo no creo que tenga muchos interesados en el–

–Cierto–

 **Volviendo a la carrera.**

* * *

– _Que demonios es esto?_ –se dijo mentalmente el castaño al ver la segunda zona de la carrera, de lo que consistía de un área montañosa llena de agujeros y de sogas como puertas para cruzar.

Luego de dar una mirada a todo el lugar y a la cantidad de competidores que había en la zona dio un leve suspiro antes de hacer que su brazo restante tomará la misma forma que el que tenía transformado y de la nada se arrojó al acantilado, causando a algunos espectadores y estudiantes confusión para después pasar a sorpresa al ver cómo Ken salió disparado hacia adelante al causar una pequeña onda expansiva desde sus manos como propulsión. Sujeto cuando tenía un obstáculo enfrente con su mano izquierda se empujó en el aire causando otra onda expansiva permitiéndole rodearlo y siguió haciendo lo mismo durante unos minutos mientras trataba de llegar al otro lado. Al llegar volvió ambos brazos a la normalidad y luego de dar una segunda vista en ellos siguió su camino sin darle importancia a los que vieron su hazaña.

–Eso fue asombroso, Ken–se le escuchó decir a alguien a lado del susodicho y al girarse el castaño vio que era Kimiko Ban, el cual le seguía el ritmo a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

–No se que te refieres, solamente use mi quirk para pasar aquella zona–se encogió de hombros diciéndolo de poco interesado y luego hacerle una pregunta–Y vos que? Pensé que ya estarías terminando la carrera ahora mismo–

–Nah, es más interesante seguirte el paso y ver cómo lo haces. O acaso te molesta que lo haga?–respondió y al mismo tiempo devolverle la pregunta al ojirubí.

–La verdad, no me importa y si te digo ahora sería mejor que te detuvieras ahora mismo antes de que salgas volando–justo cuando lo hizo se detuvo cerca de lo que parecía un pequeño montículo de tierra donde al frente de ellas había una enorme cantidad de ellas y se podía ver a algunos participantes caminando con cuidado por aquella zona.

–Así, el Present Mic dijo algo sobre un campo de minas–dicho esto Ban se acercó hasta el donde supuestamente había una mina y pasó sobre ella antes de seguir haciendo lo mismo mientras avanzaba–Yo voy adelant–

Kimiko trató de hablarle a nuestro protagonista pero se quedo callado al ver cómo Ken pasaba caminando como si nada por el campo de minas y al mismo tiempo pisando unas cuantas pero sin activarlas por alguna razón–Esto es muy fácil, Kimiko, si quieres puedes caminar atrás mío para que no te explote alguna, no se volverán a activar durante unos minutos–dicho esto siguió su camino seguido por el anterior nombrado caminando con cuidado pero dándole poca importancia.

–Entonces… cómo estás haciendo esto?–decía Ban un tanto confundido y curioso al ver que no explotaba ninguna mina, y cada vez que pasaban a lado de algún competidor los miraba como si estuviéran locos al hacer eso sin dudarlo.

–Solo tengo que generar un E.M.P alrededor mío y toda máquina electrónica que desactivará por unos minutos. Que acaso no te diste cuenta, pensé que sentirías?–dijo y a cambio recibiendo una negativa con un simple "No", y siguió su camino hasta llegar al final del campo de minas y de la nada empezar a aumentar el ritmo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo alguna palabra hasta que pudieron notar la meta y al cruzarla, se detuvieron a respirar por unos momentos antes de tener que tirarse hacia dónde escucharon una voz llamando al castaño respectivamente.

–Hey Ken, ya llegaste y al parecer con un amigo cierto?–se le escuchó decir a Akuma, la cual era seguida por su gemelo y una Shiro la cual se detuvo al llegar a lado de su novio.

–Ja, que graciosa. Yo por lo menos no me fui volando y dejandome solo con este de aquí–exclamó después de recugular su sistema respiratorio y señalando a Ban, quien dio un leve saludo a los otros tres.

–Oye no nos culpe era una competencia y nadie dijo que llegaríamos juntos–habló la medió demonio un poco enojada antes de mirar hacia otro lado fingiendo enojo.

–Lo sentimos Ken-kun, pero queríamos llegar tan pronto sea posible a la segunda prueba–está vez hablo Tenshi mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza cómo si estuviera avergonzado por su acción de dejar a uno de sus compañeros solo al principio de la carrera–La verdad, pensamos que nos seguirías atrás nuestro–

–Tranquilo, yo solo quise hacer el recorrido sin tener que usar mucho mi quirk–dio un suspiro antes de seguir hablando más para si mismo–Aunque no fue muy posible–después de decir eso vio cómo la Oyuki le dio varias señas antes de que el le sugiera una de sus manos en la cabeza en forma de que se tranquilizara para luego hablar.

–Estoy bien, además fue un buen calentamiento para lo que vaya a suceder ahora–justo cuando dijo esto todos los concursantes que habían pasado se voltearon a donde estaba Midnight la cual empezó a hablar.

–¡Y así termina! ¡Miran todos, aquí están los resultados!–en la gran pantalla empezaron a aparecer los rostros de los que quedaron y en donde Shiro, Tenshi, Akuma, Ken y Ban quedaron en el puesto 4, 10, 12, 33 y 34 respectivamente.

–¡Los 42 en la cima han conseguido el derecho de avanzar! ¡Lo siento por los chicos que fallaron pero soportenlo! ¡La senda sino del festival, aún está siendo preparada!–siguió hablando la heroína–¡Y ahora para las post preliminares, la selección final! ¡A partir de ahora, incluso el cuerpo de prensa va a abundar en un blanco calor de emoción, así que denlo todo–después de eso se giró y grito entusiasmada las siguientes palabras.

–¡Ahora, en el palpitante segundo evento! Yo ya sé que va a ser, pero el suspenso me está matando… ¿¡Que podrá ser!? ¡Bueno les diré!–esas palabras llamo la completa atención de los 42 concursantes.

–¡ADMIEREN!–en la pantalla aparecieron las palabras "¡Batalla de Caballería Humana!", eso confundió a la mayoría de dentro del campo pero Midnight empezó a explicar que se trataba de dqu participantes trabajaban juntos para formar un caballo era al igual que el juego pero con la diferencia de que era con puntos. Algunos hablaron sobre cómo eran y luego de que Midnight le gritara que ella estaba apunto de llegar a esa parte dijo que el primer puesto tendría la cantidad de.

–¡DIEZ MILLONES DE PUNTOS!–todos los participantes se giraron a donde estaba Midoriya, el cual estaba completamente con los ojos abiertos–Si yo fuera ustedes apuntaría por el sujeto que quedo en primer lugar… ¡Es a es la oportunidad de pla s bajos para suplantar a los altos! ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro juego de supervivencia!–

Luego de explicaran las reglas por cómpleto del segundo evento se dejaron unos quince minutos para que los concursantes eligieran a sus compañeros y formarán su equipo, ya dejándose obviamente a Midoriya solo.

–Bueno esto será fácil, Ken te podríamos hacer equipo está vez cómo disculpa por dejarte atrás en el último evento… eh? Ken adonde vas?–dijo Tenshi antes de sorprenderse cómo se iba en dirección en donde estaba el peliverde y despidiéndose con la mano de él, Akuma, Shiro y de Ban antes de decirles.

–Háganlo con Kimiko, el y yo no tenemos quirk tan diferentes seguramente–justo ti después de eso los tres estudiantes de la clase 1-A se giraron a donde estaba el anteriormente nombrado, quien dio una leve sonrisa a ellos tres antes de hablar.

–Y cómo quieren que sean nuestras posiciones, compañeros?–

* * *

–Oye Midoriya, puedo unirme a su equipo?–preguntó Ken viendo que solo eran el peliverde, Tokoyami y Uraraka en el equipo del tipo con los diez millones sobre su cabeza.

–En serio!? Gracias Funka-san, muchísimas gracias!–gritó a mares el peliverde mientras ponía ambas manos juntas enfrente suya y las movía como diera las gracias a dios.

–Ok ok ok, primero tranquilízate y cuéntame hasta donde pudiste llegar con los ellos–

–Bueno lo que…–

 **Luego de los quince minutos.**

–¡Despierta Eraser! ¡Sus quince minutos para formar equipos y estrategias casi acaban! ¡Y trece caballos de guerra se han formado en el campo!–gritó Present Mic antes de escuchar las siguientes palabras de Aizawa.

–…Parece que tenemos unos equipos bastante interesantes–

–¡!Alcen sus gritos de guerra! ¡Y disparen la señal! Que la sangre en las rocas sea lavada con sangre! Ahora es el turno del Mortal feudo de Yuuei!–justo en esas palabras nos giramos en donde está el equipo de Midoriya. Formado como el jinete el peliverde, en la parte delantera Tokoyami y en la retaguardia **(creo que se decía así? Quién sabe?)** fueron formados por Uraraka y Ken.

–¡Uraraka!–

–¡Aquí!–

–¡Tokoyami!

–Si..–

–¡Funka!–

–¡Listo, Midoriya!–

–¡Estoy contento con estar con ustedes!–

Luego de esas palabras se empieza a contar la cuente regresiva y en la última parte.

–¡COMIENCEN!–y cómo era de esperarse la mayoría de equipos se abalanzaron a después nadie estaba el equipo de nuestro protagonista.

–Tenemos un asalto acercándose directamente desde la puerta… y tenemos a dos en esos con quienes lidiar–habló Tokoyano mirando al frente y viendo a los equipo acercándose.

–¡Este es el destino de la presa, haz tu decisión, Midoriya!–justo cuando el nombrado iba a decir que ejecutarán algún escape el suelo en sus pies empezó a desformarse y hundiendo al equipo de los diez millones.

–¡Nos hundimos! Debe ser el quirk de alguien!–gritó el peliverde antes de ordenar a las siguientes personas que hagan su trabajo.

–¡Uraraka! ¡Funka!–

–¡Entendido!–dijeron los susodichos antes de que la castaña usara su quirk para aligerar el equipo.

De la nada los cuatro fueron propulsados por Ken, quien con ayuda de su peculiaridad los envío hacia arriba para escapar de la trampa que estaba apunto de ser atrapados.

–¡Jirou!–gritó Hagakure a la de su equipo, la cual envió sus lóbulos hacia dónde estaba Midoriya y su equipo pero siendo interceptados por la Dark Shadow de Tokoyami.

–¡Chicos! Necesitamos aterrizar!–dijo Uraraka y con ayuda de vuelta de Ken trataron de bajar el piso pero dos voces los detuvieron en la acción.

–No crean que los dejaremos escapar!–gritaron Akuma y Tenshi al mismo tiempo mientras elevabas a su equipo quienes eran, por Kimiko Ban cómo jinete, Shiro en la delantera y en la parte de atrás y siendo usados como propulsores fueron los gemelos Hanbun, quienes usaron sus peculiaridades para elevar a su equipo.

–No creen que se confiaron mucho en creer que no había pensado que hubieran hecho eso, cierto?–habló Ken al mismo tiempo que señalaba con una de sus manos al equipo donde taba su novia y desde ahí enviaba una onda expansiva que los mano a volar varios metros permitiendo al equipo de Midoriya aterrizar en el suelo.

–¡Ahahaha! ¿"Robandose las bandas entre ellos?" ¿Acaso piensas que esto es solo como un intercambio de bandas…? No, te aseguro que esto será… ¡Un saqueo de un solo lado!–grito alguien antes de que viéramos cómo Shouji se acercara adonde estaba nuestro protagonista.

–¡Chicos, pongamos algo de distancia entre nosotros! En un campo de múltiples enemigos, nunca es buena idea quedarse quieto!–decía Midoriya antes de que algo los detuviera a Ken y a Uraraka de moverse.

–¿¡Que diablos es esto!?–preguntó el ojirubí viendo lo que aprecia una bola de pelo pegada a su zapato–Son unas de esas cosas de Mineta! ¿De done lo arrojó?–preguntó el peliverde antes de voltearse al escucharon la voz de ese tipo con cabeza de uva.

–Desde aquí, Midoriya…–dicho esto Midoriya gritó se eso apenas era permitido y Midnight le respondia con un simple "Sip" de su parte.

–Uwa!–gritaron Midoriya y alguien atrás suyo al ver cómo una lengua salía entre los brazos de Shouji.

–¡No esperaba menos de ti, Midoriya..!–está vez hablo Asui, la cual estaba escondida y que el peliverde gritara lo asombroso que es su compañero de clases con brazos de pulpo.

Al mismo tiempo que eso sucedía Present Mic, gritaba algo sobre el equipo de Mineta que era un tanque de guerra y de que solo el Equipo de Midoriya solo podía escapar. Pero de la nada una sombra apareció encima de dónde estaba nuestro protagonista y al girarse vio a cierto rubio explosivo.

–¡Cabalgando muy alto y poderoso, eh, pequeño pedazo de mierda!–grito Bakugou apuntó de atacar a Midoriya y solo el peliverde gritara el nombre del compañero con cabeza de ave.

Luego de que Dark Shadow recibiera el ataque de Bakugou, dicha persona fue agarrada por una cinta y fue llevado a donde estaba su respectivo equipo, Present Mic gritaba algo sobre que los jinetes podían salir de sus caballos y Midnight le respondía lo que había dicho que podían hacerlo pero no podían tocar el suelo. Luego de eso pusieron los puesto en la pantalla y todos de sorprendieron a ver a Bakugou en el puesto 7. Pero al parecer el equipo de Midpriy tenía otra cosa de que preocuparse.

–Ha llegado el momento. Voy a tomarla–dijo Todoroki con su equipo formado por el cómo jinete, Iida en la delantera y en la retaguardia eran Kaminari y Yaoyorozu. Justo cuando Midoriya iba a hablar los,dos equipos giraron al escuchar una risa de parte de cierto castaño.

–Todoroki, no creas que estoy en este equipo en la retaguardia porque Tokoyami sea mejor en ello que yo–justo cuando Ken habló uno de sus brazos se transformó en lo que parecía ser una cabeza de algún tipo de serpiente con unos gigantes colmillos afilados mirando al equipo del susodicho cómo si quisiera comerlos.

–Veamos, cuánto tiempo aguanta con ella–dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de hacer que esa cosa con forma de serpiente se abalanzara hacia ellos pero fuera detenía al ver cómo tanto ella como una zona en donde varios equipos trataron de tomar el cinturón de los diez millones de puntos era congelando tomando forma de un muro que detenía a los otros equipos para adelantarse.

–Iida adelante–habló Todoroki luego de tomar las bandas de los demás equipos congelados y correr hacia adelante.

–Son demasiado fuertes no podemos escapar!–gritó Uraraka y Tokoyami decir algo sobre que los iba a detener antes de enviar a Dark Shadow, y siendo detenido por Yaoyorozu.

–¡Maldicion! ¡Ese quirk de creación es un dolor de cabeza!–dicho esto Ken miro hacia dónde estaba su brazo en forma de serpiente congelado y dijo las siguientes palabras deteniendo a los que lo escucharon al instante.

–Chicos, creo que no seré capaz de seguir así durante el tiempo que queda, cierto Evolution?–luego de esas palabras el lugar donde estaba su brazo congelado explotó y de ahí salió disparada la cabeza de serpiente yendo hacia dónde estaba Todoroki.

Mientras eso sucedía el equipo de Midoriya empezó a recordar algo que sucedió antes de que empezara el segundo evento mientras hacían unas cuantas estrategias.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

 _Luego de que Tokoyami les explicara su quirk y la debilidad que tenía contra la luz, Ken les llamó la atención para decirle algo._

– _Chicos, hay algo que les tengo que decir–dicho esto llamo la atención de sus compañeros–No se porque me uní a este equipo pero creo qué tal vez es algo por lo que me sucedió en el pasado al ver cómo iban a dejarte solo para el segundo evento–esas palabras la hicieron recordar a Midoriya y a los otros dos lo sucedido hace varios días cuando trataron de hacerle al castaño un cumpleaños–Pero les voy advirtiendo, no puedo controlarme completamente, por lo que les pido que traten de hacer recobrar la cordura, por favor–luego de esas palabras se quedaron en silencio antes de que tuvieran que hacer su formación ya que faltaba poco para que empezara el segundo evento._

 **-Flashback-**

* * *

–¡Ken!–justo cuando faltaban centímetros para que el brazo en forma de serpientes llegara a la cara de Todoroki se detuvo y volvió a normalidad en instantes.

El equipo de Midoriya vio al castaño, el cual empezó a respirar cómo si estuviera cansado antes de que diera una leve sonrisa–Gracias chicos, perdón por las molestias–dijo un tanto cansado.

–No lo agradezcas, fuiste vos que no avistasete con antemano para que te detuviéramos si pasara algo así–habló Tokoyami antes de volver su atención al frente suyo y se pudiera escuchar la voz de Present Mic.

–¡Tan solo queda cerca de un minuto! Y Todoroki ha establecido el campo…–dijo enseñando en la pantalla cómo el equipo del anterior nombrado y el de Midoriya estaban rodeados por lo que aprecia un muro de hielo dejándoles sin salida al peliverde y su equipo–¡Todo lo que resta es tomar esos diez millones! Esto acabará en un instante! O eso hubiera pensado hace cinco minutos! Pero Midoriya ha soportado bien durante todo este tiempo incluso en un espacio tan reducido!–

–Manténganse firme, solo queda menos de un minuto!–gritó Midoriya y todo su equipo poniéndose firme mientras veían a sus oponentes.

–Chicos… se que tenemos menos de un minuto… me temo que seré inútil después de esto, así que cuento con ustedes–empezó a decir Iida confundiendo a sus compañeros de equipo–Agarrense fuerte. ¡Tómalo, Todoroki! Torque Over!–

Solamente en un instante el equipo de Todoroki corto la distancia con Midoriya y lo unos que pudieron hacer el y su equipo fue darse cuenta que su banda principal, ósea la de diez millones, fue tomada por ellos–¡Reciprocating Burst!–fueron esas las palabras de Iida mientras todos eso pasaba.

–Eh?–fue lo único que pudo decir Midoriya por lo sucedido.

Mientras que Present Mic decía lo que sucedió algo confundido y el equipo del peliverde reaccionaba Iida explicaba cómo hizo todo eso, pero Ken gritó las siguientes palabras para que reaccionarán e hicieran algo.

–¡Chicos, vayamos tras ellos ahora!–

Todo el equipo fue tras ellos y cuando estaban cerca se pudo ver cómo el brazo de Midoriya empezaba a brillar y justo cuando están cerca fue empujado con la izquierda de Todoroki, pero de igual forma fueron capaces de tomar la banda pero agarrando la incorrecta. Mientras Present Mic contaba los segundos todos los equipos trataron de ir tras la banda de los diez millones y fallando en el proceso con las siguientes palabras.

–¡SE ACABÓ DEL TIEMPO!–

Luego de que nombraran los puestos del primero al tercero cuando seguian con el cuarto.

–¡En cierto lugar, equipo Midoriya!–Present Mic seguía hablando Midoriya empezó a llorar mientras el resto de su equipo festejaba–¡Estos cuatro equipos procederán… a pasar a la prueba final!–

–Ahhh, gracias a dios pudimos seguir en el festival–dijo Ken dando un suspiro y sentándose bruscamente en el piso apoyándose con sus brazos hacia tras mirando el cielo.

–En serio, gracias a dios–

* * *

… **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Aquí tienen este capítulo, espero que le haya gustado y en el siguiente capítulo no sólo habrá algo de acción sino sabrán contra quien peleará en el primer puesto nuestro querido protagonista.**

 **No solo eso sino que también hay que festejar que hoy se sube el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de Boku no Hero Academia. Hasta entonces nos leemos después. Bye Bye.**

 **PD: No se olviden de comentar y de darme alguna clase de consejo sobre si necesita algo está historia.**


	10. Evolution 9

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

* * *

 **Evolution 9**

* * *

Luego de que se dijera que iba a ver una pausa para almorzar nuestro querido Ken se había separado de su grupo de cuatro, dejándolos con Kimiko que estuvo con ellos en el segundo evento del Festival Deportivo. Los cuatro estudiantes de Yuuei estaba comiendo su respectiva comida hasta que se detuvieron por las palabras de Tenshi.

–Kimiko-kun, puedo preguntar porque después de que Ken-kun nos mandaran a volar hasta el otro lado del estadio y decidieras que deberíamos tomar las bandas de los equipos que teníamos cerca?–fue lo que dijo el Hanbun contando lo que al parecer sucedió después de su encuentro con el equipo de Midoriya en el anterior evento.

–Bueno… si miran era mejor idea ir hacia los equipos más débiles y tomar sus puntos para tratar de avanzar en los puestos–le respondió Kimiko antes de seguir hablando–Oigan por lo menos llegamos al quinto puesto haciendo eso, no?–

–Eso no lo puedo negar, pero me gustaría haberle robado la banda a Ken por lo menos–está vez hablo Akuma dandonsu opinion y Shiro asintiendo con que estaba de acuerdo.

–Está bien, entiendo pero me hubiera gustado pelear con Ken-kun–

Esas fueron las últimas palabras en el grupo antes de que volvieran a sus alimentos y comieran en silencio hasta que alguien decía la pregunta que giraba por las cabezas de todos en la mesa.

–Esperen… alguien sabe dónde está Ken?–

* * *

–En serio, tengo que agradecer a Tokoyami más tarde que hubiéramos podido pasar al siguiente evento–se decía a sí mismo Ken con los brazos atrás de su cabeza y caminando por los pasillos sin rumbo alguno.

–Midoriya, habías escuchado alguna vez sobre Matrimonios de Quirk?–se le escuchó decir a una voz que hizo que nuestro protagonista se detuviera cerca de un pasillo y girará hacia donde había escuchado esas palabras, y viera que eran Todoroki y Midoriya hablando cerca de una de las entradas al estadio.

–Se convirtieron en un problema… durante la segundo o tercera generación después de que aparecieran… los individuos fuertes elegian un compañero y los forzaban a casarse por el solo propósito de obtener una versión más poderosa de sus propios quirks. Esas generaciones fueron carentes de éticas–Todoroki siguió hablando sin darse cuenta que tenían a más un espectador escuchándo su conversación con el peliverde.

–Con su salud y su fama, mi padre hizo que la familia de mi mama aceptará el matrimonio. Todo para poner sus manos sobre su quirk–siguió y haciendo que el aire del lugar se pusiera tenso por las palabras que decía–Criandome como un héroe que podría superar a All Might, solo para sastifacer sus propias ambiciones. ¡Lo Odio! Sino no más que una herramienta para esa basura humana. Como lo recuerdo, mamá siempre estaba llorando… "No puedo aguantar ver ese lado izquierdo tuyo"… dijo eso antes de tirarme agua hirviendo en mi cara–eso último lo dijo cubriéndose la cicatriz en su lado izquierdo, tanto Ken como Midoriya quedaron espantados al escuchar eso pero aun así el chico de pelo de diferente color en ambos lados aún continuó.

–En resumen, no usar mi lado izquierdo contra ti era mi venganza contra el.. nunca usando el quirk de mi bastardo padre… no… **al subir a la cima sin usarlo… habré negado todo de él** –luego de esas palabras Midoriya le contó sobre su vida, diciendo que siempre a sido ayudando y que iba a responder admitiendo al mismo tiempo su admiración al símbolo de paz, y diciendo que su motivación no era igual a la de Todoroki.

–Pero no voy a perder. Todas esas personas me han ayudado… ¡Así es como les pagaré!–decía el peliverde–Déjame devolverte tu declaración de guerra con la mía… yo… ¡Voy a derrotarte!–

Los dos se fueron al comedor mientras que Ken siguió con su recorrido no sin darse cuenta que no solo el había escuchado lo que ocurrió con Todoroki y Midoriya sino también por Bakugou que no se dio cuenta que el estaba ahí. Mientras seguía con su caminata dijo las siguientes palabras con una neutralidad inhumana.

–Y yo que pensé que era el único que no se llevaba bien con su padre…–

 **Luego del Almuerzo Acabase.**

–Antes de que vayamos al evento final, ¡tengo buenas noticias para aquellos fuera de la carrera! ¡Esto es todavía un festival deportivo. Así que hemos preparado actividades recreativas para todos los participantes!–gritó Present Mic sin darle atención a las caras de algunos de los participantes–Incluso les hemos traído porristas desde Estados Unidos para animarlos... ¿Hmm? ¿Qué es esto?–fue lo que dijo cada vez más baño mientras trataba de ver qué sucedía en el campo y mientras eso sucedía Aizawa se hacía la misma pregunta.

–¿CLASE A? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!–

Grito Present Mic viendo que las chicas de la respectiva clase estaba vestido de porristas con cara de que diablos, pero alguno de los espectadores no pudieron evitar mirar de una forma no muy sana a las chicas.

–¡MINETA, KAMINARI! ¡¿NOS HAN ENGAÑADO?!–exclamó furiososa Yaoyorozu mientras que los nombrados daban un pulgar arriba a las cámaras.

–No puedo sentirme más avergonzada–habló completamente avergonzada Akuma vistiendo un traje de porristas y atrás suyo estaba una Shiro con la cara como,etmaente sonrojada por loq je le hicieron hacer junto con las chicas de su clase.

–Bien hecho Mineta–le dijo el rubio eléctrico al cabezas de uva, ambos estuvieron dando una leve risa para se detuvieron al escuchar un crujir de huesos a sus espaldas y al girarse vieron algo que los espanto por completo.

–Mineta, Kaminari, saben lo que hicieron?–habló Ken con ojos de querer matarlos, con los brazos cruzados. Los dos susodichos estaban sudando balas y cuando intentaron escapar fueron detenidos por un ángel que se metió en medio de su escape.

– **¡Están Muertos!** –dicho esto, de un momentos a otro se podía ver a esos dos incrustados literalmente en una de las paredes del estadio con las caras destrozadas por un puño de parte del castaño y de Tenshi, los cuales tenían una de sus puños saliendo una pequeña línea de humo desde ahí.

–Hmn... bueno volviendo con lo que decía. ¡Espero que todos disfruten de esta pequeña competencia recreativa!–siguió hablando Present Mic dando un leve tosido para llamar la atención de todos de nuevo–Una vez acabado. Estamos en el evento final.. entre los dieciséis miembros de los cuatro equipos ganadores… ¡Tendremos un torneo formal!–

–En serio de… ¡Batallas de uno contra uno!–

Luego de esa palabras vinieron varias reacciones positivas de parte de los competidores y Midnight dijo que las peleas iban a ser por sorteo, pero cuando e iba a empezar cierto rubio levanto la mano.

–Yo… por favor, ¡con permiso!–exclamó ojiro levantando la mano y diciendo las siguientes palabras con la cabeza baja–Yo… quiero quedar fuera–causando que varios de sus compañeros tratarán de hacerle entrar en razón diciéndole que no tendría muchas oportunidades para enseñarles sus habilidades a los héroes profesionales.

–Mi participación en las batallas de caballería… iba en un lugar alto en los últimos segundos… no me puedo acordar de anda de eso–dijo haciendo que todos prestarán atención a lo que iba diciendo–Probablemente por el quirk de aquel tipo–algunos giraron hacia donde estaba un peliazul.

–Se que está es una oportunidad rara… y desperdiciarla sería una estupidez–varios se le quedaron viendo cómo un peliverde que susurro su nombre–¡Sin embargo! Todos aquí dieron lo máximo para llegar tan lejos… nunca conseguiré… hacerlo mismo–algunas de las chicas de la clase 1-A trataron de convencerlo para que no se retirara pero les respondió que era una cuestión de dignidad junto a un comentario de porque están usando esa ropa de porristas. Un chico de la clase 1-B dijo que tampoco se acordaba de nada y diciendo algo sobre el espíritu del Festival Deportivo se quiso retirar también recibiendo varias palabras de parte de algunas personas.

Present Mic dijo algunas palabras al igual que Aizawa diciendo que la decisión final dependía de Midnight.

–Que palabras tan inocentes–dijo con una mirada oscura en su rostro–¡Me… Gusto!–decía al mismo tiempo que hacía sonar su látigo.

–¡Aceptó los abandonos de Shouda y Ojiro!–algunos tuvieron el pensamiento que lo hacía por puro capricho pero volviendo con lo que pasaba–Entonces, los que van a entrar en los lugares vacíos, serán los participantes del equipo que quedo en quinto lugar, el equipo Kimiko…–

–Eh? Parece que dos de nosotros van a poder participar en el torneo–habló Kimiko volteándose a donde estaban las tres personas que estuvieron en su equipo–Entonces, quienes van a ser?–

Los gemelos Hanbun se vieron unos instantes antes de asentir y mirar a donde estaba el ojijade y la Oyuki–Dejaremos que sean ustedes dos, nosotros ya hicimos lo suficiente. Buena suerte–exclamó Akuma dandole un pequeño guiño a ambos para que luego de arreglar los nombres pusieran en la pantalla contra quienes van a pelear. Los encuentros serían los siguientes.

* * *

Midoriya vs Shinsou

Todoroki vs Sero

Iida vs Kimiko

Oyuki vs Funka

Ashido vs Aoyama

Tokoyami vs Yaoyorozu

Kaminari vs Kirishima

Uraraka vs Bakugou

* * *

– _Maldicion! Hoy no es mi día de suerte_ –pensó Ken viendo hacia donde estaba la albina que también había puesto sus ojos en el ojirubí.

–Wow Ken, parece que vas a tener que enfrentar contra tu novia, cierto?–dijo Tenshi apareciendo de la nada a las espaldas del susodicho.

–Jaja, que gracioso–respondió con sarcasmo el castaño para despues ver hacia dónde estaba Iida.

 **Varios minutos después.**

–Iida… podemos hablar un momento–se le escuchó decir a Ken llamándole la atención del susodicho.

–Que ocurre, Ken?–preguntó el de anteojos con su típico movimiento de manos.

–Sígueme–fue lo que respondió antes de empezar a caminar por un recorrido del estadio seguido por el presidente de la clase para que estuvieran andando durante unos minutos y se detuvieron cuando ya no se escuchaba alguna voz.

Ninguno de los dos chicos dijo nada durante lo que parecía unos segundos, los cuales fueron totalmente en silencio y cuando Iida quiso decir algo nuestro protagonista se adelantó.

–Iida, creo que sería mejor que dejaras la competencia–dijo Ken sin mirarle–No es que no seas fuerte sino porque no podrás ganarle a tu oponente… y puede que lo que te digo sea una estupidez pero hay algo que no solo te hace incapaz de ganarle a Kimiko en el combate sino que se no será bueno para tu mente–esas fueron las palabras del castaño y recibiendo la respuesta a su advertencia momentos después.

–Ken, te agradezco que te preocupes por mí pero no voy hacerte caso y dejar la competencia. No se tú razones del porque me dices esto pero eso no significa que me vaya a rendir porque simplemente me advertiste–

El ojirubí lo miró a los ojos mientras el presidente de la clase le decía todo eso para que cuando terminara diera un suspiro y caminara hasta pasar de lado del de los anteojos y detuviendose cuando estaban espalda contra espalda–No voy a decirte nada más pero te recomiendo que no uses eso que hiciese para llegar al primer puesto con tu equipo en el anterior evento–dicho esto siguió su camino dejando a su compañero de clases solo y reflexionando por las palabras de Ken.

* * *

–¡Primera Lucha! Sus notas no son malas, ¿pero qué diablos es esa expresión? Del departamento de héroes, ¡Midoriya Ixuku! Contra…–hablaba Present Mic presentando al susodicho–Pedimos disculpas pero el solo es un alumno normal sin anda especial. Del departamento común, ¡Shinsou Hitoshi!–

–¡Las reglas son simples! ¡Si su adversario sale del ring, no puede moverse más o dice "Yo me rindo" entonces la victoria es suya! ¡No se preocupen por lastimarse! ¡Una Recovery Girl está preparada esperando al lado del estadio! ¡Así que dejen su moral de lado y vayan con todo! ¡Claro, colocar en riesgo la vida de su adversario a propósito no está permitido, si hacen eso serán desclasificados inmediatamente! ¡Los héroes solo deben atacar sin misericordia cuando estén atacando villanos!–dicho esto mientras se contaban para empezar el partido al parecer Shinsou le dijo un par de palabras al peliverde y cuando comenzó Midoriya le gritó algo parándose en seco al instante al terminar de decir lo que había dicho.

Durante lo que duró el combate, parecía que era unilateral por culpa del quirk de ese estudiante del departamento común, hubo una gran tensión donde veían como Midoriya iba caminando hacia afuera del cuadrilatero. Pero cuando estaba apunto de salir de alguna manera el peliverde logró volver a la normalidad con usar su propia peculiaridad destrozandose dos de sus dedos de una de sus manos y usando lo que podía sin usar su poder saco a su rival del cuadrilátero haciendo la misma técnica que le hizo a Bakugou en el segundo día de clases.

–¡Shinsou fue lanzado fuera del cuadrilátero! Midoriya… ¡Avanza a la segunda ronda!–fueron las palabras de Midnight confirmando lo que todos habían visto en el campo.

Luego de unos minutos Present Mic se disculpó por la demora y empezó a presentar a los competidores de la segunda lucha.

–¡Increíble! ¡El debería ser increíble pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza este aire de mediocridad por algún motivo! ¡Del departamento de héroes, Sero Hanta! Vs ¡Tu probablemente estás en la cima del top, pero aun así eres muy fuerte! ¡También del departamento de los héroes, Todoroki Shouto!–dicho esto cuando empezó el combate Sero ato a Todoroki con sus cintas pero segundos después se encontraba inmovilizado por una enorme cantidad de hielo que por suerte apenas llego a donde estaban los espectadores y dándole la victoria al chico de los poderes de fuego y hielo al instante.

Yendo de eso durante el tiempo que Todoroki derretía el hielo con su lado de fuego al parecer nuestro protagonista pudo ver en las acciones de su compañero como generaba cierto odio a ese lado suyo, pero no le dio importacia al ver cómo ya estaba empezando la tercera lucha.

–¡Y ahora venimos con la tercera lucha y sus competidores son! ¿¡No les parece el centro de todo!? ¡Iida Tenya, del departamento de héroes! Vs ¡Un chico con unos rasgos muy salvajes pero con un aura de come-libros! ¡Del departamento de héroes, Kimiko Ban!–decía presentado a los dos susodichos y mientras citaban la cuenta atrás se veía como Kimiko se sacaba los lentes y los dejaba en el suelo a los lados de sus pies.

–¡Comiencen!–

Iida reaccionando al instante empezó a correr a increíbles velocidades a donde estaba el ojijade y cuando quiso agarrarlo una enorme mano con unas enormes garras en ellos lo agarro del cuello y lo levanto del suelo a unos treinta centímetros. El presidente de la clase 1-A trató de zafarse pero no se detuvo al ver que o quien era el que lo había agarrado del cuello.

Enfrente suya estaba Kimiko con una altura de dos metros de alto cubierto completamente con un pelo anaranjado y rayas negras alrededor de su cuerpo, no solo eso sino también estaba un poco más tonificado presentando un poco los músculos que tenía pero no se le notaba por el pelo, se podía ver una cola alargando desde atrás con la punta de color blanco y su rostro no parecía a como lo tenía antes sino que era la misma imagen a la de un tigre que estaba mirando a una pequeña presa entre sus garras.

* * *

 **Kimiko Ban**

 **Quirk: Tiger**

 **Le permite transformarse en lo que parece una cruza entre hombre y tigre aumentándole sus rasgos humanos increíblemente. Desventaja, no puede seleccionar hasta qué punto puede transformarse dándole problemas en espacios totalmente estrechos.**

* * *

–Hmn, que débil–fue lo único que dijo Kimiko con una voz completamente diferente y dando un pequeño gruñido antes de aumentar el agarre en su contrincante de la nada lanzándolo como si fuera un simple juguete que lo aburrió hasta hacerle chocar contra la pared del campo, agrietando la zona en donde fue el impacto.

– _Eso sí que debió doler_ –pensó Ken al mismo tiempo que Midnight declaraba que el ganador era Kimiko Ban y se retiraba del campo sin mirar a su contrincante, quién era llevado a la enfermería del lugar para ser tratado– _Yo te advertí, presidente de la clase_ –fue lo su última línea de pensamiento antes de levantarse y prepararse para su encuentro.

Mientras el castaño caminaba hacia el cuadrilátero en silencio no pudo evitar dar un suspiro exasperado y diciéndole a la nada sus pesares–Maldicion, por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi–exclamó como si nada y sin darse cuenta que era escuchando por cierto ojijade que lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa en sus características.

–Te quejas, pero sabes que tendrás que ir en serio en contra de ella, Ken–fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer en las sombras y lo último que pudo verse fue un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

 **Momentos más tarde.**

–¡Y aquí tiene a los contrincantes de la cuarta lucha! ¡De un lado tenemos a la silenciosa pero agradable! ¡Del departamento de héroes, Oyuki Shiro! Vs ¡El chico que muchos piensan que no está muy cuerdo pero es increíble igualmente! ¡Igualmente del departamento de héroes, Funka Ken!–exclamó pero dando unas cuantas palabras más que hizo que cierto ojirubí lo mirase mal–¡Al parecer ambos están una relación que nadie sabe desde cuanto, pero al parecer es mucha más antes de que empezaran venir a Yuuei! ¿¡Tal vez alguno de los dos irá suave con el otro, quien sabe!?–

–En serio que no sabes cuando callarte, Mic–dijo Aizawa viendo al micrófono humano con poco desinterés.

–¡Comiencen!–

Al instante de Midnight dijera esas palabras Shiro desapareció de dónde estaba y reapareciendo a lado de Ken, y teniendo la intension de agarrarlo fallo al ver cómo retrocedía de espaldas mirándola fijamente y siguiéndolo trató varias veces atraparlo pero el castaño la esquivaba ágilmente. Repitieron eso durante un tiempo en donde mucha gente decía a gritos los nombre de ambos animándolos a que sigan, pero Ken cometió un error al no ver que ya estaba al vorde del cuadrilátero y perdiendo de vista a la albina, quien tomando ventaja de lo sucedido se abalanzó hacia el agarrándole del hombro y ambos desapareciendo en donde estaban para aparecer al instante a un par de metros del suelo.

–Lo siento Shiro, pero tengo que avanzar al siguiente encuentro–fue lo único que dijo Ken sorprendiéndola a la Oyuki al ver la hazaña que hacía. Veía como el tiempo se movía lentamente y como la apariencia del castaño cambiaba, en donde varios lugares de su cabello se volvían blanco, su brazo derecho se volvía un tono de piel pálida al,igual que varios sectores de su rostro junto al ojo izquierdo que se tornaba de un color rubí a un celeste electrizante.

Luego de tal cambio de imagen, Ken agarro a Shiro de uno de los brazos que tenía más cerca y haciendo un cambio de peso logró ponerse encima de ella en el aire, y faltando milímetros del suelo apareció una sonrisa en su rostro para que después desaparecía como hizo la albina dejándola que cayera sola al piso y que reaparecía en el cuadrilátero con una pequeña cantidad de niebla blanca saliendo de su brazo y de su boca dando un suspiro junto a ello.

Los espectadores al ver la escena que ocurrió tan rápido que no pudieron entender cómo pasó eso guardaron silencio tratando de procesar lo que vieron y cuando por fin pudieron lograrlo gritaron entre emocionados y confundidos preguntando como hizo tal cosa.

–¡El ganador de la cuarta lucha, no es más y menos que Funka Ken! ¡Con una victoria increíble que no podemos explicar simplemente como lo hizo! ¿¡Tal vez, explicará cómo hizo tal hazaña!?–decía Present Mic dandole unas palabras a Midnight para que le pasara un micrófono que tenía en la mano a Ken, quien viendo que todos en el campo querían saber cómo lo hizo.

–Venga no seas tímido–exclamó la héroe 18+ al castaño con una sonrisa y recibiendo un gesto de fastidio de el.

Agarrando el micrófono sin volver a la normalidad y dándole una breve mirada a Shiro que se retiraba del campo sin mirarlo, habló a través del amplificador las siguientes palabras.

–¡Escuchen, no tengo razón para decirles y ni siquiera se quejen por qué no lo haga! ¡Lo que quieran saber porque, es simple! ¿¡Que idiota le diría a la competencia alguna información para que pudieran ganarle, cierto!?–dicho esto se despidió de Midnight dandole el micrófono al mismo tiempo y mientras se retiraba del lugar era abucheado por algunos pero otros se decían entre ellos que tenía razón.

Momentos después de esos los combates siguieron, en donde algunos fueron totalmente increíbles pero el último fue uno de los más asombrosos al ver la determinación de Uraraka contra Bakugou, donde obviamente tenía la ventaja pero arrinconando al rubio pero igualmente perdiendo el partido. Dejando los encuentros de la segunda ronda con los siguientes participantes.

* * *

Midoriya vs Todoroki

Kimiko vs Funka

Ashido vs Tokoyami

Kirishima vs Bakugou

* * *

… **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Que ocurrirá en la segunda ronda! ¿¡Quien avanzará a las semifinales!? ¿¡Cuantos dejaran un comentario!? Vean lo en el siguiente episodio de Dragon B- ¡Esperen un momento! ¡Creo que me equivoque de canal! XD. Hasta entonces nos leemos más tarde. Bye Bye.**


	11. Evolution 10

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

* * *

 **Evolution 10**

* * *

–Ken-kun, felicidades por pasar a la segunda ronda–decía Tenshi girando al susodicho que era acompañado por Shiro, donde los dos volvían de su combate y se pudo notar como nuestro protagonista estaba completamente de vuelta a la normalidad.

–Gracias, pero no fue tan fácil–dijo el castaño rascándose la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzado sentándose a lado del angel y la albina a lado de el.

–Eh? Enserio? No lo parecías–habló Akuma asomando la cabeza desde el hombro de su hermano y mirando a los otros dos para decir algo más–Además ¿Qué fue eso que hiciste en el último momento?–preguntó completamente curiosa.

–Dígamos que es algo que cree hace un par de años–respondió Ken dandole una mirada a la Oyuki sin que se diesen cuenta los gemelos, viendo que también lo estaba mirando y al instante que sus miradas conectaron la chica volteo su vista rápidamente.

Luego de esas palabras y unas cuantas insistencias de la demonio, los cuatro volverían su atención en el desempatado, el cual era una pulseada, que estaba ocurriendo entre Kirishima y ese estudiante de la clase 1-B que parecía tener un quirk similar al del pelirrojo. El ganador fue Kirishima y poco después Present Mic, decía los competidores que iba a pelear en la primera lucha, eran Midoriya contra Todoroki.

El chico del pelo de dos colores dijo unas cuantas palabras al peliverde pero no se pudieron escuchar por el conteo que hacía el micrófono humano, justo cuando empezaron Todoroki mandó una columna de hielo hacia su rival siendo contrarrestado por Midoriya antes de que pudiera tocarlo usando su peculiaridad para generar una onda expansiva con el trono de sus dedos. Eso se repitió varias veces pero en una en donde Todoroki se acercó y trató de congelarlo de nuevo el ataque de Midoriya fue totalmente diferente al anterior, ya que usó su brazo izquierdo para contrarrestarlo destrozandolo en el proceso. Todoroki dijo unas cuantas palabras al peliverde volteándose en alguna dirección que nuestro protagonista no pudo ver bien pero volvió su visión a la pelea al escuchar gritar a Midoriya.

–¡¿A dónde estás mirando?!–exclamó mandado de nuevo otra onda expansiva haciendo que Todoroki retrocediera y tuviera que usar sus oradores para no salir volcando del cuadrilátero, el cual estaba en gran parte lleno de piezas de hielo destruidas. Cuando el anterior susodicho quiso decir algo se quedo callado al escuchar la explicación del peliverde sobre su peculiaridad y el problema que tenía con congelarse al usar demasiado su lado derecho y que podía ser contrarrestado por su lado izquierdo–¡¿Quieres alcanzar eso usando solamente la mitad de tu poder?! ¡Tu incluso niña conseguiste héroe lo suficiente como para asustarme! **¡Atácame…! ¡Con todo lo tienes!** –gritó a todo pulmón Midoriya cerrando al mismo tiempo su puño derecha destrozado por el uso de su quirk.

– _Midoriya, que estás haciendo?!_ –pensaba Ken viendo que Todoroki trató de acercarse otra vez al peliverde pero era mucho más lento que antes, permitiendo a Midoriya reaccionar rápidamente para después darle un puñetazo en el estomago pero lastimándose también en el proceso. Varios del público al igual que Present Mic dijeron lo que pensaba a al ver cómo el hijo del número dos recibía daños, Todoroki trato de atacar otra vez pero siendo contraatacado otra vez por el peliverde. Midoriya gritaba muchas palabras que tenían que ver con su anterior conversación con su contrincante antes de que comenzara el tercer evento, siguió hablando al mismo tiempo que atacaba y se defendía de su contrincante, quien trató de decir algo pero no pudo por el grito de Midoriya.

– **Este poder… ¡Es tuyo y solo tuyo!** –esas palabras causaron algo al parecer en Todoroki haciendo algo que ninguno de sus compañeros que conocían sus razón esperaban que hiciera.

–Midoriya… **¡Tu no eres el único… que quiere ser un héroe!** –dijo Todoroki completamente usando ambos lados de su peculiaridad con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¡Shoutoooooooo!–grito alguien en el público haciendo que todos girarán hacia quien lo había dicho, siendo ni más ni menos que Endeavor, el héroe en el segundo lugar–¿¡Así que al fin te has aceptado, cierto!? ¡Bien! ¡Excelente! ¡Este es ahora el verdadero comienzo! Tú que tienes mi sangre, supérame… ¡Y date cuenta de mi ambición contigo!–decía el héroe de las llamas al parecer a su hijo con todo fervory recibiendo un comentario de Mic sobre que era un padre cariñoso de una forma no muy alentadora.

Ambos competidores se dijeron unas últimas palabras antes de lanzarse a por todas en el siguiente ataque, tanto Midnight y Cementoss trataron de detener la confrontación pero fallando al ver cómo colisionaban entre ellos causando una tremenda ráfaga de fuego que movió a la mayoría del público. Present Mic dio varios comentarios preguntándose qué ahí en la clase de Aizawa, en cual el susodicho ke decía que fue por el cambio de temperatura.

–Quien ganó esta batalla…–dicho esto todo el mundo presto atención en el centro viendo cómo el polvo y el humo desaparecían dejando ver al ganador–Midoriya… está fuera de los límites. ¡Todoroki… avanza a la tercera ronda!–gritó Mic enseñando cómo el peliverde estaba a las afueras del cuadrilátero en el suelo inconsciente y varios de los héroes del público dieron sus comentarios sobre perder su oportunidad para avanzar.

* * *

–Eh! Ken-kun a donde vas?–preguntaba Tenshi viendo a nuestro protagonista levantándose y caminar hacia una de las entradas/salidas a los asientos del lugar.

–Voy a prepararme–fue lo único que se le pudo escuchar al castaño.

–Pero acabaron de decir que iba a tomar una pausa para que arreglaran el campo–

El gemelo fue completamente ignorado por el ojirubí, quien desaparecía entre los pasillos del estadio dejando solo a los otros tres confundidos por su seriedad pero no le dieron mucha importancia. Mientras tanto nuestro protagonista andaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a las afueras del estadio y viendo cerca un árbol acercándose a dicho lugar se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas para luego cerrar los ojos y respirando el aire de los alrededores. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos antes de abrir y poner su vista en unas sombras con otra vez esa cosa negra de ojos rojos.

–Que quieres?–preguntó Ken viéndolo fijamente y escuchando como respiraba pesadamente, se matuvieron viendo uno a los otros durante unos momentos, los cuales solo se escuchaban la respiración de la cosa de ojos rojos y varios ruidos adentro del estadio que llegaban a donde estaban completamente inentendibles.

– **A…asi…mi…s…..al…** –al parecer estaba tratando de decir algo mientras se acercaba a donde estaba el ojirubí, quien no movía ni un músculo por ver a esa cosa acercándose y justo cuando estaba a un metro de distancia ambos levantaron un brazo y sus dedos estando a centímetros de tocarse. Desapareciomsumergiendose en las sombras que eran proyectadas por el árbol y poniendo nuestra vista en nuestro querido castaño no se le podía ver los ojos porque su pelo se lo cubría pero de la nada el aire de su alrededor empezó a sentirse pesado y el árbol que tenía a sus espaldas fue al instante cortado a la mitad justo después de que Ken se levantara de un salto y caminara hacia andetro del estadio donde empezó en la comisura de sus labios empezarán a elevarse hacia arriba mostrando unos instantes lo que parecía unos colmillos en su boca.

– **Tengo hambre** –

* * *

–¡Y aquí estamos con el segundo encuentro de la segunda ronda! ¡Los participantes ya lo conocemos pero de igual forma los presentaré de nuevo!–exclamó Present Mic a nómada,ente siendo acompañado por el público–¡De un lado tenemos al chico en rayas, Kimiko! Contra ¡Del otro al que no le importa lo que le digan, Funka!–dicho esto ambos nombrados aparecieron de su respectivos lados y subiéndose al cuadrilátero y mientras empezaban el conteo varias personas pudieron darse cuenta que había algo mal en Ken.

–Oigan, soy yo o Ken está diferente?–preguntó alguien de la clase 1-A a sus compañeros confundido por el cambio de aire que tenía el ojirubí.

Entre ellos se preguntaban que le habría ocurrido y mientras eso pasaba cierta albina tenía sus ojos puestos atentamente en su novio con ambas manos juntas, faltando solo segundos que terminara la cuenta Kimiko se quitó de nuevo los anteojos pero esta vez no los dejó en el suelo sino que los arroja hasta que cayeran a fuera del cuadrilátero y Ken lo único que hizo fue quedarse parado y aún no se le podía ver los ojos por su pelo.

–¡Comiencen!–gritó Midnight terminando la cuneta regresiva al mismo tiempo que la pantalla.

De la nada en todo el estadio se escucho un grito ensordecedor que parecía a un rugido de algún animal que causó que a muchos de los espectadores se tuvieran que cubrir los oídos con sus manos para no quedarse sordos, gran parte de ellos haciendo lo mismo pusieron su vista en la cuenta de aquel ruido que sorprendió a la mayoría al ver que era nuestro protagonista que gritaba al aire antes de detenerse y tratar de abalanzarse hacia su contrincante como un animal salvaje pero fallando por Kimiko moviéndose a un lado un tanto confundido por la forma de actuar del castaño. Ken trató de golpearle con sus brazos en como si estuviera tratando de arañarlo pero siendo esquivando ágilmente por el ojijade.

–¿Que está pasando!? ¡El competidor Funka, parece estar poseido por algo y está atacando ferozmente a su oponente! ¡Aizawa! ¡¿Acaso sabes que le ocurre!?–decía Mic a susodicho que estaba a lado suyo y obteniendo una negativa de parte de el.

–No lo se, pero creo saber que le ocurre…–dijo Eraserhead sacando unos papeles de alguna parte y diciendo las siguientes palabras–Esto tendría que ver con su quirk, Evolution, le permite al parecer evolucionar cualquier parte de su cuerpo. No se sabe cuáles son sus límites pero lo único que puedo decir es que tiene mente propia–

–¿A que te refieres?–preguntó el rubio confundido a lo que dijo su acompañante.

–Esto tampoco lo entendió al principio pero investigue un poco… como verán la evolución es un método para que un ser vivo pueda sobrevivir a su ambiente. Tomando en cuenta esto, puedo decir que su cuerpo haría cualquier cosa para protegerse y al parecer estamos viendo esto ahora mismo–

Luego de estás volviendo a la pelea podemos ver como aún seguían con lo mismo pero con la pequeña diferencia que las manos de Ken ahora eran literalmente unas enormes garras metálicas que cuando tocaban el suelo lo atravesaban como si fuera simplemente papel. Justo cuando una de ellas iba hacia el cuello de Kimiko, el nombrado activo su peculiaridad permitiéndole reaccionando a tiempo para detener no ser decapitado.

–Hey Ken, ocurre algo?–habló Kimiko haciendo fuerza para detener el otro brazo del castaño deteniéndolo a centímetros de su rostro. Lo único que recibió fue un gruñido salvaje de parte de el y algo inentendible antes de tener que soltarlo para esquivar una patada que iba directo a su cabeza retrocediendo en el proceso.

Ambos estuvieron quitos en sus lugares respirando pesadamente antes de moverse tan rápido que era difícil seguirle con la vista en donde cada golpe que trataban de darse entre ellos era evitado con una increíble destreza eso siguió durante unos par de minutos aumentando la tensión entre el público que trataba de seguirle el paso.

–¡Asombroso! ¡Kimiko se mueve realmente rápido a pesar de tener un cuerpo tan girando por su peculiaridad!–dijo Present Mic impresionado por lo que sucedía enfrente suyo y recibiendo otro comentario de Aizawa.

Se detuvieron cuando Kimiko agarro a Ken del cuello, quien trató de arañarlo con sus garras pero no pudiendo por la distancia pero luego volvió sus manos a la normalidad agarrando la muñeca del ojijade y con sus piernas enredándolas en lo que podía del brazo para no soltarse. Su oponente tratando de zafárselo movió su brazo de un lado a otro como si estuviera tratando de sacarse un bicho y tratando de atraparlo con el otro se asustó al ver cómo el castaño estiraba el cuello hacia el hombro y abriendo la boca como una serpiente mostrando unos dientes como colmillos los incrustó en la carne de Kimiko haciéndole que se queje del dolor que empezó a aparecer pero detuviendose cuando escucho el siguiente ruido.

–Glup glup glup–ese ruido le afectó tanto que tardó en darse cuenta de que el castaño le estaba chupando **(o tragando)** haciendo que al instante con su mano libre agarrara la cabeza del ojirubí y de un tirón se lo sacara del hombro, haciendo que empezara a brotar una gran cantidad de sangre en ese lugar, lo levanto al aire antes de hablar.

–¿¡Que crees qué haces, maldito!?–exclamó estampando su rostro contra el suelo agritando la zona del impacto haciendo que varios del público hicieran una leve mueca al ver tal escena y luego de sacar su mano de los escombros se agarro el hombro sangrante mientras se daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar para salir del cuadrilátero.

–Maldicion, eso dolió–dijo una voz muy conocida que hizo al ojijade detenerse y darse media vuelta viendo a su contrincante levantado en sus dos pies cerca de donde estaba la zona de escombros sosteniendo su cabeza, la cual estaba sangrando en varios lugares, con una de sus manos, dando unos leves gemidos de dolor cambio la posición su mano hacia su cuello y moviéndolo género varias quejas de sus huesos que algunos pudieron escuchar. Luego de hacer eso unas varias veces más fijo su vista en donde estaba Kimiko y dijo las siguientes palabras.

–Lo siento por eso, me desconecte por un momento y **Savage** se hizo cargo de mi cuerpo–dicho esto confundió a gran parte del público pero de igual forma siguió hablando–No creo que lo entiendan pero digamos que a veces puedo perderme adentro de mi mente y mi quirk toma eso como oportunidad y toma el control de mi cuerpo durante un tiempo… es algo difícil explicarlo si no saben a qué me refiero. Pero de igual forma seguimos por donde lo dejo o no?–esas últimas palabras fueron dirigidas hacia donde estaba su contrincante recibiendo una pequeña risa de parte de el.

–Claro–

Los dos desaparecieron después de esas palabras y aparecieron en el medio de donde estaban ambos generando una onda de choque por la fuerza que hicieron cuando sus golpes colisionaron, siguiendo eso ambos seguirle dándose golpe por golpe en donde ninguno de los dos deba marcha atrás o esquivaba los ataques del otro haciendo que varios del público dijeran sus nombres apoyándolos a que siguieran sin importarles lo que ocurrió anteriormente.

–¡Espetacular! ¡Los competidores no le dieron importancia a lo ocurrido y siguen peleando puño contra puño sin importarse de esquivarlos! ¡Pero al parecer Kimiko está ganando esta contienda!–dicho esto todo pudimos ver cómo Ken retrocedía arrastrándose por la fuerza del ojijade, sin darle importancia a eso ambos siguieron y justo cuando los dos ataques conectaron los dos retrocedieron por la fuerza del otro hasta quedar a un par de metros del otro y se pudo notar en ambos el cansancio que tenían los dos por su confrontación.

Durante unos segundos lo único que se pudo escuchar fue las respiraciones de esos dos de la nada empezarona a reír al mismo tiempo confundiendo a todos en el estadio por la acción que hicieron, siguieron durante unos momentos antes de que se lanzarán hacia el otro y con una sonrisa en sus rostros siguieron intercambiando puños y ahora patadas en donde luego de unos par de ataques más, en el ultimo ambos quedaron espalda contra espalda y con uno de sus brazos extendidos. Hubo un momento de tensión antes de que uno de los dos cayera al suelo inconsciente haciendo que el ganador fuera…

–¡El ganador es el competidor…. Funka! ¡Con una increíble pelea después de lo que parecía que hubiera pasado algo! ¡Ganó con una increíble victoria en contra de su contrincante!–gritó Mic causando una series de gritos emocionados por lo que dijo y mientras eso pasaba Ken se retiraba sosteniendo el supuesto lugar en donde hacia una herida en la cabeza junto a unos robots que llevaban a un inconsciente Kimiko en una camilla.

* * *

–Eso fue… increíble–dijo Tenshi en las gradas recibiendo una respuesta similar de parte de su hermana y ambos voltearon su cabeza al ver cómo la Oyuki se levantaba y empezaba caminar hacia la entrada de ndode estaba para tomar los pasillos.

–Shiro, adonde vas?–preguntó una Akuma confundida y no recibiendo una respuesta alguna de parte de la albina pero de igual forma ambos Hanbun se levantaron y la siguieron viendo que estaban yendo hacia la enfermería del estadio.

Justo cuando estaban en la puerta y trataba de abrir la puerta escucharon como había una queja de dolor de parte de su amigo, los tres reaccionaron al escuchar eso y con preocupación abrieron la puerta al mismo tiempo que los dos gemelos gritaban el nombre del castaño–¡Ken! ¿¡Está bie–trataron de decir algo pero se quedaron callados al ver la escena que tenían enfrente suya.

–¡Ken-nee, te extrañé tanto!–exclamó un Kimiko con unas cuantas partes vendadas por el cuerpo apretando en un abrazo en el ojirubí que daba varias quejas pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¡Cuantas veces te dije que no me dijeras así!–dijo Ken dando un golpe en la cabeza al que lo apresaba haciéndole que lo soltara y que el chico se empezará a sobar la cabeza en donde fue golpeado.

–Oh que malo eres Ken-nee, y yo que te extrañe de tanto años de no vernos–decía el ojijade sin darle importancia a los que estaba viendo la escena.

–¿¡Que diablos ocurre aquí!?–gritaron Tenshi y Akuma totalmente confundidos, y causando que los dos chicos que habían peleado hace unos minutos voltearan hacia donde están y se dieran cuenta que había más genere en el lugar.

–Oh, los jóvenes son tan energéticos actualmente–dijo Recovery Girl a nadie en particular pero recibiendo una pequeña mirada de nuestro protagonista.

–Esperen déjenme explicarles–hablo Ken llamando la atención de los que estaba en la habitación y viendo que el también estaba vendado pero a diferencia de Kimiko, estaba completamente cubierto de vendas por todo el torso y una parte en la cabeza.

* * *

–Entonces déjeme entender… ustedes dos ya se conocían desde hace más de siete años y que actuaron como sino se conocieran desde que se encontraron hasta ahora porque querían asegurarse peleando pasaber que eran quienes creían creer–dijo todo eso una Akuma sentada en una de las camas junto a su hermano y en una silla cercana estaba Shiro viéndolos a los otros dos que estaban sentados en otra cama.

–Eso sería lo correcto, pero el porque de eso es algo que nos prometimos en esos tiempos–decía Ken rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza con pena pero dejando de hacer eso rápidamente para mirar con fastidio al ojijade a lado suyo–Aún sigues de igual de fastidioso, ¿sabias?–

A cambio la única respuesta que tuvo fue una risa del ojijade haciendo que los otros tres lo miraran confundido por el cambio de personalidad que tuvo el estudiante de la clase 1-B. Momentos después recibió otro golpe en la cabeza de parte del castaño que esta vez pareció no afectarle y siguiera riéndose aún más que antes.

–¡Que te calles!–gritó Ken ya harto de la actitud del chico a lado suyo y viendo que no funcionará dio un suspiro para poner su vista en sus compañeros de clases–Entonces… ¿Qué hacen aquí?–esa pregunta fue más dirigida a la albina que rápidamente obtuvo unas cuantas señas como respuesta y que nuestro protagonista diera un asentimiento como si le entendiera.

–Tranquila estoy bien, el golpe que me dio Kiko-kun me ayudó a volver–decía sacándole importancia al asunto rápidamente con un encogimiento de hombros. Mientras eso sucedía los Hanbun se dieron cuenta rápidamente de algo y diciendo la misma pregunta al mismo tiempo.

–¿Kiko-kun?–fueron las palabras que dijeron el ángel y la demonio sincronizados, Poseidón su vista en el ojirubí mirándolo extraño.

–Es el–exclamó señalando a Kimiko–Asi es como le decía en el pasado y ahora que se que es el, le seguiré diciendo como lo hacia antes, obviamente–

Luego de eso estuvieron hablando un tiempo sin darse cuenta que se olvidaban de algo y fueran interrumpidos por la voz de alguien que salía por un altavoz que había en la enfermería.

–Competidor Funka, necesitamos que vaya al cuadrilátero para su pelea de la tercera ronda. Repito, competidor Funka ir al cuadrilátero para su pelea–se le escuchó decir a la máquina haciendo que el susodicho se levantara de su asiento y agarraba en una de las sillas lo que parecía él respuesto de la parte superior de su uniforma de educación física, la cual supuestamente fue dañada por su anterior pelea.

–Creo que tengo que irme–exclamó mientras se empezaba a poner la ropa y se diera cuenta de algo–¿Que me ven? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?–preguntó a los gemelos dándose cuenta que se le quedaron viendo fijamente desde hace unos momentos.

Los dos Hanbun se le quedaron viendo al ver algo que no esperaban ver en su compañero y eso era el físico que tenía en todo el cuerpo, y que las vendas no le ayudaban sino que había notar aun más de lo normal. Por unos momentos Akuma fijo su vista en la Oyuki dandole una mirada de que "Y te guardas esto para ti misma, ¿he?" haciéndola que se le tiñiera las mejillas de un rosa ligero mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia otro lado.

–Haaaa, olvídenlo. Nos vemos más tarde, Kiko-kun–dicho esto Ken salió por la puerta dejando a los otros cuatro solo con Recovery Gifl, la cual ignoroaba todo a nivel competitivo y solo miraba unos cuantos papeles en el escritorio que había ahí.

–¿Eh? ¡Ken-kun espéranos!–

* * *

–Lo siento por la tardanza–dijo Ken poniéndose en uno de los lados del cuadrilátero quedando frente a frente de contrincante, quien era Todoroki. Ambos se quedaron viendo mientras seguía el conteo de que empezara y se pudo jotas en las gradas como recién llegaban Shiro, Tenshi, Akuma y Kimiko, donde el último llegaba un poco cansado por las heridas que al parecer aún tenía en su cuerpo.

–Seguro que estás bien, Kimiko-kun?–preguntó Tenshi al nombrado dándole una mirada de Peña al ver el estado que estaba su amigo y a cambio recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa cansada de parte de el.

–Estoy bien, solo que no me quiero perder la pelea de Ken-nee–exclamó el ojijade felizmente al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus brazos en una barandilla que había ahí permitnedole tener enfrente el centro del estadio y poner sus ojos en el cuadrilátero con un cierto brillo en sus ojos–Al parecer obtuvo algo en nuestra pelea, ¿tengo razón?–esas palabras confundieron a los gemelos pero haciendo que una disimilada pero pequeña sonrisa ironica apareciera en el rostro de la albina que tenía a lado suyo.

Volviendo al campo se pudo notar como empezaba a generarse una tensión en el aire y justo cuando terminó el conteo desapareció para ser sustituido por una corriente gira echa por Todoroki al tratar de atrapar a su rival en la misma columna de hielo que le permito avanzar a la segunda ronda cuando pelea contra Sero. Pero fallando al ver cómo Ken lo esquivo moviéndose a un lado de donde está dejando solo una enorme escultura de hielo sin forma alguna.

–¡Y empieza la emoción que un moviendo rápido de parte de Todoroki! ¡Pero siendo esquivado fácilmente por Funka! ¡Eso es siempletmente asombroso! ¡¿O no?!–habló Mic explicando lo que ocurrió a su manera y excitándo a un más al público mientras todos miraban como el chico del pelo de dos colores trataba de atrapar a nuestro protagonista con su poderes pero siendo evitado ágilmente.

Siguieron con lo mismo diamante lo que pareció varios minutos pero por un error que cometió el castaño resbaló con una zona que tenía el piso congelado dándole la oportunidad a Todoroki de enviar un una columna de hielo que atrapó la parte inferior y el lado derecho de su cuerpo dejándolo quito en su lugar y mientras que Shouto se acercaba con cara de que había ganado se detuvo a un par de metros de donde estaba Ken por ver le con una sonrisa en su rostro y rápidamente recibiendo de la nada un golpe en el torso que lo envió hacia atrás.

–¿En serio creíste que me atrapaste tan fácilmente, Todoroki?–habló el ojirubí tronando los dedos de sus manos juntas sin quitar la vista del susodicho, quien estaba respirando con dificultad por el golpe que recibió momentos antes. En la cara de Ken empezó a parecerse una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados confundiendo a su oponente al ver la acción que estaba haciendo pero escuchando atentamente las palabras que decía nuestro protagonista.

–Creo que sería buena idea probar esa cosa que conseguí con Kiko-kun… aunque hubiera preferido usarlo en otro momento, no creo que pueda vencerte si esto sigue al igual que antes por lo que… trata de no morir, ok?–

Dichas palabras confundieron aún más al chico del pelo de diferente color al igual que al público que pudieron escucharlos luego de detener su griterío para que siguieran al ver que se detuvieron por un momento. Mientras todos trataban de entender a que se refería con lo que decía, Todoroki sintió algo atrás suyo y de alguna manera logró reaccionar a tiempo creando un muro de hielo que fue destruido generando en el proceso una onda expansiva que mandó que lo envió a varios metros de donde estaba.

Todos pusieron su vista en aquel lugar viendo cómo el muro estaba completamente destruido y desparramado por la zona hecha pedazos donde cerca suyo estaba nuestro protagonista con una apariencia totalmente diferente a la de antes.

Era un poco más alto de antes dejando que se pudiera ver las medias que llevaba puesto, la camisa del uniforme de educación física estaba ajustada por la masa que ganó pero no suficiente para que se rasgara y pudo notarse que las vendas que llevaba puesto estaban esparcidas en el suelo por alguna razón aparente. Viendo bien sus brazos se podía ver cómo tenía marcas negras pareciendo rayas que iban desde las muñecas hasta las mejillas del rostro del ojirubí, viendo su cara donde se veía como su cabello castaño ya no era el mismo sino era mucho más largo y salvaje con un tono anaranjado con varios mechones negros, y se notaba como sobresalían unos colmillos de la boca del chico al igual que sus uñas eran más garras ahora que antes, pero lo que más se le notaba era que sus ojos eran iguales a la de un gato con su pupila delgada junto con una cola anaranjada y rayada que se movía de un lado para el otro cerca de sus piernas.

–Asombroso, ¿no?–preguntó Ken inpeccionandose a si mismo antes de volver su mirada a su contrincante–Esto es una parte de mi quirk, con solo una muestra de ADN soy capaz de obtener la peculiaridad de cualquier persona… a pesar de que no es igual de eficiente que el original aún sirve para mi. Pero a cambio de eso hace que sea incapaz de usar el mío propio hasta que vuelva a la normalidad aunque eso no me molesta–decía lo ultimo encogiéndose de hombros para luego seguir hablando–Le puse de nombre **Assimilation** , porque ironicamente el asimilar las mismas características de otras especies es un proceso de supervivencia, ¿cierto?–

Nuestro protagonista luego de esas palabras y con una sonrisa en su cara mosntrando unos dientes afilados en su boca, lanzarse en dirección de Todoroki, quien reaccionando por poco fue capaz de crear otro muro que fácilmente fue destruido por el ojirubí para que ambos estuvieran en un conflicto en donde uno trataba de congelar el otro mientras que el otro los destruia sin importarle ser herido en el proceso. Esto siguió duarante un tiempo en donde cada segundo que seguía Todoroki se volvía más lento que antes por la congelación y Ken se notara cada vez más exhausto por la pérdida de sangre que tenía por varias heridas infligidas al ser empleado por unas cuantas estalagmitas de hielo.

–¡¿Acaso el siguiente será la conclusión de esta pelea?! ¿¡Acaso ganara Todoroki o Funka, quien será!?–gritaba Present Mic excitado por la emoción del momento y siendo seguido por el apoyo del público, pero todo eso desapareció al ver cómo uno de los concursantes caía inconsciente al suelo con un sonido limpio.

–Tú ganas–dijo Ken antes de caer al suelo completamente llevado por la inconsciencia y una leve sonrisa en su rostro dejando perplejo al chico del pelo de colores diferentes al ver cómo gano. Miesntras unos robots llevaban al ojirubí que volvió a la normalidad momentos antes en una camilla se pudo escuchar que el ganador fue Todoroki por una victoria inesperada al ver cómo su oponente no podía seguir más dejándole un mal sabor en la boca por alguna razón.

* * *

–Maldicion, ¿que me pasó?–se le escuchó decir a nuestro castaño justo después de despertase en la enfermería de la escuela con un tubo pegado al brazo que le ponía alguna conducía alguna clase de líquido al cuerpo y al voltear encotnro que estaba solo en la habitación junto a lo que parecía ser una carta y una medalla de tercer lugar

Agarrando ambos objetos miro por unos momentos la medalla haciendo que creciera una sonrisa y la apoyará en las sabanas de la cama en donde estaba, y abriera la carta para ver que tenía su contenido.

 _Hola Joven Funka, soy yo All Might._

 _Por haber quedado inconsciente tuve que escribirle esta carta para decirle mis palabras que tenía para usted en la entrega de premios, viendo esto quería decirle que su eficiencia en el festival y más en el tercer evento fue como decirlo… fue interesante. Se nota que no tienes completo control de su quirk y no le parece importarle mucho, pero sin contar eso puedo decirle que su eficiencia fue excelente en el Festival Deportivo y sin más decirle espero que siga tratando de hacerse más fuerte._

 _Llega más lejos que cualquiera, Plus Ultra._

Luego de leerlo todo lo que tenía en la carta dejándola a un lado de la medalla, Ken dio un suspiro que hizo notar su decepción y encorvándose cerro levemente los ojos para mirar hacia arriba con cierto brillo dé sastifaccion.

–Por lo menos eso fue increíble… ¿Tengo razón, compañero?–

* * *

… **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Espero que les guste y no se olviden de dejar un comentario. Hasta entonces nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Bye Bye.**


	12. Evolution 11

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

* * *

 **Evolution 11**

* * *

–Hey Igor, ven aquí–llamaba Ken al mismo tiempo que silbaba varias veces y podía verse a unos par de metros al perro susodicho, que sin aviso alguno se abalanzó hacia donde estaba tirandose encima de el y causando que se quejara un poco.

Luego del festival deportivo, Aizawa les dijo a sus estudiantes que tendrías dos días de descansos y que luego les daría las nominaciones de los profesionales después del descanso que tanto se necesitaba. Nuestro protagonista y su novia durante el segundo día de descanso fueron a un parque temprano llevándose a Igor para pasar tiempo con su mascota, y la albina dándole unas cuantas señas le dijo al castaño que iría a comprar algo a una tienda cercana dejando a su novio solo con el perro.

–Jajaja, tranquilo chico, que aún no tengo las harinas curadas por completo–decía recibiendo varias lamidas de Igor en la cara haciendo que aparezca una sonrisa en la cara y diera una pequeña risa.

–Wof wof wof–ladraba la cruza moviendo la cola divertido y moviéndose alrededor del ojirubí diciéndole que quería jugar con el, Ken mirándolo por unos momentos miro hacia ambos lados fijándose que eran los únicos en el parque, irónicamente por el frío que hacia a esas hora de las mañana, después de asegurarse de que no haya nadie se lanzó hacia el perro haciendo que ambos dieran varias vuelta en el césped y se escuchaba en el aire una mezcla de risas y ladridos de ambos divirtiéndose.

Siguieron un rato haciendo eso sin que se diesen cuanta que la escena que hacían era vista por la Oyuki, quien tenía una disimulada pero notable sonrisa en sus características y en una de las manos sostenía una bolsa de plástico. Siguió mirando a los dos enfrente suya y luego que se detuvieran dejando al castaño con la ropa y el cabello desordenado cubierto con algo de pasto, y el perro estaba sentado a lado de el respirando pesado, ambos se giraron viendo a la albina caminado hacia ellos y al llegar se sentó a lado de Igor sacando de la bolsa lo que parecía una lata de comida para perros y dándosela a Ken que abrió la lata con uso de su quirk, para después darle su contenía a su mascota quien gustosamente se la comió en el suelo.

–Gracias Shiro–fue lo que dijo Ken mientras recibía una botella de agua de parte de la nombrada y tomando un poco del líquido volvió su mirada a unas vendas que tenía en sus brazos mirando un poco apenado–Creo que debia a ver bajado un poco los niveles en el festival, cierto?–se dijo más así mismo pero de igual manera cambio su visión hacia su novia quien negó con la cabeza ya sabiendo que iba a hacer eso.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos disfrutando la compañía del otro, y solo se podía escuchar el aire y irónicamente como comía el animal su propia comida, pero siendo ignorado olímpicamente por la pareja que solo tomaban su bebida sin dirigirse la palabra. Esto siguió hasta que Igor ya no dejó nada de su alimento moviéndose a donde estaba la Oyuki y poniendo su cabeza en el regazo de la susodicha, cubriendo completamente las piernas de ella y recibiendo unos cuantos mimos en las orejas relajando al perro rápidamente, y todo eso fue visto por Ken, quien envió una mirada de enojo en el can y siendo ignorado.

–Creo que es hora de irnos–habló Ken tratando terminar esa escena rápido, se levantó y ayudando a la albina a levantarse ellos junto al perro empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del parque que ya se empezó a llenarse de gente, siguieron su recorrido hasta que llegaron a donde vivía Igor. Después de que se despidieran y se asegurarán que no le iba a pasar algo en el día y medio que no lo iba a ver, tardaron alrededor de unos veinte minutos en llegar a la casa del castaño y quedándose solos al ver una nota de Ryu que fue hacer algo que tenía pendiente para hoy.

–Al parecer seremos solo tú y yo, Shiro–dijo Ken volteando a la nombrada y verla pensar unos momentos antes de hacerle unas cuantas señas–Quieres ver si hay alguna película interesante en la televisión? Claro, puedes hacerlo, busca alguno yo voy a cambiar, ya vuelvo–

Dejándola sola mientras busca algo interesante en algún canal, siguio hacia su habitación y al llegar se cambio a una ropa más holgada, que consistía en unos pantalones grises largos y una remera negra sin mangas dejando ver los resultados de su entrenamiento de hace años. Justo cuando iba a salir del cuarto su celular generó un ruido avisando que le llegó un mensaje, a, abrir su contenido leyó las palabras en voz alta.

–Hijo, quería avisarte que voy a tardar más de lo que pensaba por un pequeño contratiempo y tendrás que hacerte la comida tú mismo, por lo que ten cuidado de no quemar la cocina(otra vez)–termino con suspiro y dejando el móvil en donde estaba volvió hacia el living para encontrarse que su novia había encontrado una de esas películas románticas que salieron hace unos meses en el cine.

– _Luego veré qué haré de comer, ahora… maldicion, en serio odio este tipo de peliculas_ –

* * *

–Nos vemos luego Shiro, adiós señora Oyuki–exclamó despidiéndose de las susodichas en la casa Oyuki, luego de dejar a su novia y escapando rápidamente de las garras de Miu, se encontraba caminando por las calles con poca gente y tratando de pasar el tiempo para volver a su casa.

Caminando por la calle muchas personas se le giraban a ver, Ken viendo eso trato de ignorarlos sin darle importancia y viendo un puesto de comida sintió como se estómago se quejaba por la falta de alimentos. Comprando algo de comer en ese puesto tratos e seguir su recorrido pero siendo detenido al ver cómo dos chicas de su edad, una rubia y la otra morocha, se le ponían al frente y intrigado por qué hicieron eso, su respuesta fue inmediata luego de ese pensamiento.

–¿Eres Funka-san, del festival deportivo de Yuuei?–preguntó la rubia nerviosa al mismo tiempo que se acercaba junto a su amiga a donde estaba el ojirubí, invadiendo un poco su espacio personal.

–Si, soy yo, algún problema?–dijo confundió por lo que ataba pasando antes de levantar su brazo libre por precaución, su pregunta fue respondida como ambas chicas le extendían un papel y una lapicera que sacaron de alguna parte dijeron las siguientes palabras un poco alto y notándose la emoción y nerviosismo en sus voces.

–¡¿Por favor, podrías darnos tu autógrafo?!–

Todas las personas que pudieron escuchar eso se voltearon a dónde provenía el sonido y al ver a nuestro protagonista se empezaron a acercar diciendo varias entre "Eres el que estuvo en el Festival Deportivo de Yuuei", "Eres el chico de la televisión", "¡Dame un autógrafo!" el último ni siquiera era una pregunto afirmación. Siguieron hablando cosas y rodeando a Ken, dejándolo sin salido y sin más remedio empezo a firmar autógrafos, sacarse fotos para su disgusto, estrechar manos y la peor de todas tener que escuchar como varias chicas de su edad le pedían si quisiera salir con ellas aúna cita y negándose rápidamente con la excusa que ya tenía novia. Luego de todo eso trato de escapar de todo eso y justo cuando salió de la multitud una roca que fue directamente a su cabeza, haciéndolo caer al suelo y con una línea de sangre fluyendo hasta caer al suelo, tocando la zona en donde fue el impacto vio como varias personas se le acercaban con rocas, tubos de metal y entre otras cosas en sus manos.

Todos le dijeron consetuvimanete una palabra que lo dejo paralizado en su lugar y momentos después salir de la escena tan rápido como el golpe en la cabeza le permitía, llegando a casa se encerro y sin darle atención a que su padre había llegado camino hacia donde estaba su sala de entrenamiento encerrándose dentro de ello, pensando aquella palabra que le dijeron.

– _Monstruo_ –

* * *

–Buenos días Oyuki-san, no sabes lo que nos ocurrió cuando estábamos viendo hacia acá–decía Tenshi sentándose en su lugar y su hermana a lado suyo, la albina dado una leve sonrisa como saludo puso su total atención a lo que escucharía.

–Cuando veníamos en tren mucha gente nos reconoció y nos pidió unos autógrafos y nos dijeron que les gusto nuestro esfuerzo en el evento–detuvo de hablar viendo cómo la Oyuki empezaba a escribir algo en su libreta y le enseñaba su contenido–Wow, eso es increíble pero no crees que cierta persona se pondría celosa por eso? Hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está, Ken-kun?–preguntó intrigado al no ver al castaño y recibedino una negativa por parte de la albina.

Después de un tiempo podía ver cómo entraba Aizawa al aula, empezando la clase pero al trata de decir algo fue interrumpido por el abrir de la puerta y quién entraba no era nada más ni menos que Funka Ken pero su vestimenta estaba completamente por la lluvia y parece no afectarle en lo más mínimo, dando una disculpa rápida se sentó en su asiento dejando sus cosas a un lado y sin darle un saludo a nadie el maestro empezó con la clase.

–Hoy el periódico informativo del héroe, será un poco diferente–habló haciendo que varios pensara qué tal vez sea un examen sorpresa o algo así–Es tiempo que tengan sus nombres en clave, sus nombre de héroes–dichas palabras causaron que la amyoria de la clase se levantaran de sus asientos exitados.

–Esto es relacionado a los nombramientos preliminares que mencione el otro día. Las nominaciones tomarán importancia después de haber conseguido experiencia y de que su habilidad de luchar haya sido juzgada durante su segundo y cuarto año aquí… en otras palabras, las nominaciones que tendrán este año son más como expresiones de "interés" hacia su futuro potencial. Y no es raro que ese interés desaparezca antes de la graduación o que simplemente sea olvidado–uno de la clase dijo algo que las nominaciones que tengamos serán más obstáculos personales recibiendo una afirmativa de Aizawa y mostrará la cuanta de las nominaciones.

Las nominaciones son las siguientes:

 _Todoroki 4,123_

 _Bakugou 3,556_

 _Tokoyami 360_

 _Oyuki 299_

 _Kaminari 272_

 _Yaoyorozu 108_

 _Kirishima 68_

 _Uraraka 20_

 _Sero 14_

 _Funka 2_

Dicho esto Eraserhead dio un leve comentario de que los resultados eran más equilibrados pero este año la atención estuvo solamente en dos de ellos. Hubo diferente reacciones pero la más común fue que los dos primeros lugares eran diferentes a los que hubo en el festival.

–Por eso mismo… a pesar de que sí recibiste o no alguna nominaciones, haré que todos ustedes vayan a conseguir "experiencia de trabajos"–eso alarmó a la mayoría–Bueno, todos ustedes se han metido en el mundo de los profesionales, lamentablemente. Pero creo que el experimentar las actividades de los profesionales en primera mano será un mejor entrenamiento que el de antes. Por supuesto los nombre son temporales están bien, pero mejor algo adecuado…–eso último no se pudo escuchar bien al escuchar cómo una voz gritaba.

–¡Decidan sus nombres ahora y vena el infierno desde allí!–todos giraron hacia la puerta a ver quién entraba no era nada más ni menos que Midnight–¡Los nombre que elegirán! ¡Los nombres que el mundo va a aprender!–varios alumnos gritaron luego de esas palabras el nombre de esa héroe.

–Bueno, tienes razon. Hero que la Sra. Midnight evalúe sus elecciones de nombres. La forma que tendrán sus futuros. Se acerca a la imagen que proyectarán debido a los nombres que elijan. Han escuchado esa frase, "Los nombres y la naturaleza a menudo están de acuerdo". Por ejemplo: "All Might"–momentos después todos tenían una pizarra con un marcador para poner su alias en ellos y presentarlos a la clase, quince minutos después ya empezaron a mostrarlos.

Los dos primeros nombras fueron tan ridiculos, de parte de Aoyama y Ashido, hicieron que lo que siga sucediendo fuera más una clase de comedia que nada. Luego de varias personas fue el turno de Tenshi que mostrando su pizarra dijo las siguientes palabras.

–El héroe alado, White Wing–hubo varias reacciones y Midnight dijo algo que tenía que ver con su peculiaridad recibiendo una confirmación de parte del Hanbun.

Luego de el siguió su gemela y su nombre fue el siguiente.

–La heroeina infernal, Devil–misma reacción que la de su hermano y al igual que antes dio una afirmativa que era igual a la de dicha persona.

Vinieron más y una que causó un poco de gracia fue la de Bakugou por el larguísimo y ridiculo nombre que quiso ponerse, siendo seguido por unos cuantos lo que faltaban fueron Oyuki y Ken, donde la albina fue la primera en pasar entre ellos y sin más que decir varios dijeron lo que leyeron por obvia razones.

–La héroe silenciosa, White Teleport–

De parte de unas cuantas palabras de la heroína que dirigía esto, Shiro volvió a su lugar y llamando al ojirubí fue hacia el frente haciendo que muchos pusieran atención a lo que iba a mostrar, al poner al frente su pizarra hubo varias reacciones entre confundidas y deprimidas por lo que había en dicho objeto.

–El héroe multi-usos, All–

–Ken, tienes alguna razón para tener ese nombre?–decía Midnight hacia el susodicho y encogiéndose de hombros hablo como normalmente lo hace.

–Teniendo encuenta mi quirk, obviamente podría ver sido "Evo" pero también pensé que soy capaz de hacer michas cosas y dándole varias vueltas se me ocurrió este ya que podría resolver cualquier cosa que se me venga encima. No es mucho pero no pienso cambiarlo y voy avisando no traten hacer cambiar de opinión–terminó de decir dejando a todos en silencio y preguntando si podía irse a su lugar a la heroína, todos volvieron la atención al ver cómo vino otra idea mala de parte del chico explosivo.

* * *

–Sus campos de entrenamiento serán de una semana. Todos ellos son buenos lugares de trabajo. Pero los que tengan nominaciones recibirán una lista personalizada. Escojan una–siguió hablando Aizawa explicándoles a sus estudiantes–Aquellos que no recibieron una, tomen esta lista de 40 lugares a través de todo el país. Escojan una de la lista. Sus áreas de operaciones y experiencias son muy variadas. En ese caso, piensen muy bien antes de escoger–dicho esto dio un aviso de que era hasta el fin de semana, los cuales eran en tan solo dos dias.

–Ha cierto, Ken necesito hablar a solas contigo–dicho esto todos giraron al castaño que solo dando un asentimiento siguió a su profesor hacia afuera del aula dejando sus compañeros confundidos del porque de eso.

–Creen que Ken-kun, está en problemas?–preguntó Tenshi hacia las dos chicas.

–¿Tal vez?–dijo Akuma y la albina solamente se encogió de hombros.

Mientras todos decidían a que lugar irían, Aizawa y Ken estaban cambiando hasta quedarse solos en un pasillo, dejando un silencio en el aire hasta que el adulto por fin las siguientes palabras.

–Solo tienes una nominacion, es de una corporación donde el dueño estuvo inactivo durante mucho tiempo y no entiendo porque te nomino pero ya trabaje con el una vez y te recomiendo que no vayas con el… toma puedes pensarlo pero no creo que sea buena idea que aceptes–se le sucio decir entregándole una hoja al castaño, y dejándolo solo en el pasillo volvió hacia donde estaba él aula y Eraserhead le dijo que no tardará mucho.

Estuvo quieto en su lugar viendo las palabras en el papel, sacando su celular de sus bolsillos marco un número y escuchando cómo esperaba pudo escucharse una voz conocía en la otra línea–Que pasa, Ken?–preguntó Ryu a su hijo y no escuchando alguna respuesta de parte de el.

–Viejo, tengo una pregunta… antes de que dejaras tu trabajo de héroes, ¿no estuviste en una empresa donde el dueño se hacía llamar, Fenrir?–

* * *

–Bueno, nos vemos en una semana–exclamó Akuma despidiéndose junto a su gemelo dentro de un tren y marchándose luego de que cerrara la puerta de dicho vehículo, dejando solo a Ken y Shiro solos en la estación.

Empezaron a caminar hacia alguna dirección en silencio y con sus trajes en su valijas, llegando a otro tren se detuvieron y solamente la chica entro–Creo que ahora nos veremos después, cierto?–recibió una pequeña sonrisa–Luego te llamaré cuando llegue a la compañía–

Se dieron un pequeño y corto besos en los labios antes, de que la puerta se cerrará dejando solo a nuestro protagonista y caminando hasta quedar fuera de la estación de trenes un vehículo pareció enfrente suya y al abrirse pudo verse quien estaba conduciendo era el padre del castaño, entrando sin decirse anda empezó a andar en silencio.

–Ten cuidado con el, no está muy cuerda y pasó años desde que hable con el, entendido?–habló Ryu sin quitar la vista de la carretera y su hijo solo dio un suspiro de cansancio.

–Entendido–

* * *

… **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Dejen sus comentarios y espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, ahora los siguientes capituló tal vez sean tres o cuatro serán sobre la semana de experiencia de trabajo y tardaré un poco porque José si voy a hacer mi propia trama o meteré a mi personaje con el accidente del Asesino de Héroes. Hasta entonces nos leemos después. Bye Bye.**

 **PD: que creen sobre la relación de Ken y Shiro? Soy nuevo en esto y no se si va bien en esa parte. XD. En serio, esperare que dejen su opinión y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de "Evolution".**


	13. Evolution 12

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

* * *

 **Evolution 12**

* * *

–Eres Oyuki Shiro, ¿cierto?–preguntó una heronina detrás de un mostrador mirando a la susodicha, la cual dio un asentimiento como confirmación.

–Oh que bien, Lady-sama nos notifico para llevarte a su oficina cuando llegaras. Siguiente por favor–termino diciendo saliendo de su asiento y empezar a caminar pasando por unos cuantos pasillos y la albina recibía un pequeño saludo de cada héroe que se cruzaba en el camino.

Se detuvieron enfrenten de una gran puerta doble hecha de algún tipo de madera oscura, la heroína abrió la puerta entrando con la estudiante de Yuuei atrás suyo–Lady-sama, traigo a Oyuki Shiro cómo me pidió–termino la heroína y enfrenten suya había un gran escritorio en medio de la habitación, tenía un gran ventanal tras suyo mostrando unos cuantos edificios una parte del cielo azul, en ambos lados del lugar había unos estantes donde parecían tener una enorme cantidad de documentos y en el suelo había una inmensa alfombra Birds que ocupaba completamente el piso de la habitación.

–Muchas gracias Anabelle, puedes retirarte–dijo una voz en un asiento que estaba dando la espalda a la puerta doble, la heroína ahora conocida como Anabelle dijo una pequeña disculpa y se retiró de la oficina dejando un silencio después de cerrar la enorme puerta de madera.

–Un gusto en conocerte, Oyuki Shiro–

Dicho está la la silla dio una vuelta de 180 grados mostrando a una mujer de más o menos en sus 20, tenía una piel como de porcelana, su largo cabello marrón anaranjado lo tenía lacio peinando para atrás y llegando hasta la cintura, unos ojos amatista con cierto brillo de realeza bajo un antifaz estilo carnaval de Venecia en un tono vino junto a un vestido ajustado del mismo color donde se visualizaba el corsé en forma de corazón con la falda larga con cola, y unos guantes largos.

Shiro dio una leve inclinación y sacando de alguna parte, una pizarra y marcado de color negro empezó a escribir algo antes de mostrárselo y cuando quiso mostrarle a Lady su contenido, no pudo al ver cómo la susodicha estaba demasiado cerca suyo sin decir nada agarro la pizarra y la dejo en el escritorio–Tranquila Oyuki, ahora que estás conmigo no tendrás que recurrir a cosas como esas para comunicarte durante esta semana mientras estás bajo mi cuidado. Eso es gracias a mi **Mind Psychic** –termino de decir dando una leve sonrisa de orgullo en sus características y sin más que decir empezó a moverse hacia la salida.

– _Sígueme por favor, te llevaré al vestuario y luego de eso haremos una patrulla, y mientras hacemos eso te estaré explicando cómo será esta semana, ¿entendido?_ –pudo escuchar la albina la voz de Lady en su cabeza gracias a la peculiaridad de la heroína.

 **Mind Psychic**

 **Le permite tener la capacidad de la telepatía y telequinesis.**

La albina salió rápidamente de su confusión al escuchar la puerta abrirse y empezando a caminar a un ritmo elevado pudo alcanzar a la ojiamatista en poco tiempo, y sin sin que se diese cuenta un brillo de diversión apareció en los ojos de Lady al ver el un rostro de decisión en la cara de la chica.

– _Esto va a ser interesante_ –

* * *

–¿¡En serio creen que se las voy a ser fácil!? ¡Salgan de aquí ahora mismo y cámbiense!–gritó una voz de un hombre en una oficina y de dicho lugar salieron los gemelos Hanbun hacia el vestidor–¡Y háganlo rápido! ¿¡Entendido!?–

–¡Si, señor!–gritaron al mismo tiempo recibiendo unas cuantas sonrisas de los empleados de los alrededores al ver cómo el dueño de la compañía hacia lo mismo una y otra vez cada año con cada estudiante que venía a la experiencia de trabajo.

–¡Los estaré esperando en la salida! ¡Ni se les ocurra tardar!–

Ese grito vino desde la puerta de la oficina y de ahí salía un hombre alrededor de sus cuarenta, una cabellera roja con los pelos erizados, unos ojos ambarinos con características de reptil, unos dientes como de tiburón, unas alas y cola de un tono rojo oscuro junto a toda su piel cubierta de escamas del mismo color. Llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser un saco largo negro con las mangas arrancadas, unos pantalones oscuros y arriba de ellas tenía unas botas igual a unos guantes sin dedos que dejaban ver unas garras en sus manos.

–Maldicion Akuma, ¿como me convenciste para venir con este tipo?–exclamó Tenshi tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible hacia los vestidores masculinos y recibiendo una risa de parte de su hermana.

–Jajajaja, por lo menos no nos aburriremos durante esta semana, ¿no?–dijo dejando ver sus intenciones sin remordimiento alguno.

–Si claro, esto será una semana en el infierno por culpa de cierta demodio–decía al mismo tiempo que daba una mirada de odio a la susodicha y Akuma sin imutarse se fue hacia la derecha luego de ver un cartel que decía que en ese lado estaba el vestuario para mujeres.

Tenshi giró obviamente hacia la izquierda para cambiarse–Nos vemos en la salida–dicho esto aumentó un poco más el ritmo y viendo la puerta del vestidor cerca suyo no pudo evitar pensar ciertas palabras.

– _Espero que Red Dragon-san, no nos trate tan mal como ya lo está haciendo… ahora que me pregunto, ¿Cómo les estará yendo a los otros?... espero que a Ken-kun, le vaya mucho mejor que a mí_ –

* * *

– _¿¡Que diablos es esto!?_ –exclamó mentalmente Ken viendo la estructura enfrente suya luego de que su viejo lo dejara a un par de cuadras con las siguientes palabras.

–Lo siento Ken, pero hasta acá es donde puedo llegar. Prefiero que Fenrir no sepa que estuve por este lugar, ten cuidado–esas fueran las palabras y cerrando rápidamente la puerta aceleró hasta el límite de velocidad dejando a su hijo con una cara de confusión y un papel con la dirección de la corporación en ella.

Enfrente suyo había lo que parecía ser una casa de un solo piso, un techo de tejas rojas que se podían ver varios lugares cubiertos con madera mal puesta dejando ver su tiempo en ellas, unas ventanas con rejas en forma cruz con los cristales sucios no dejando ver lo que había adentro, las paredes desde afuera tenían un destiñó por el pasar de los años y por la falta de mano de pintura y una puerta común de roble que pudo notarse la falta de cuidado que tenían al abrirla.

–Maldito viejo, la próxima vez vendré en tren y será mucho más fácil–esto y unas cuantas maldiciones más de parte del castaño fueron dichas por él pero cesaron cuando abrió la puerta deteriorada con un chillido incómodo que generó al hacer eso.

Se quedo sin palabras al ver la sorpresa que tenía adentro, a diferencia del exterior lo que había adentro no era lo que se podía esperar, era como si hubiera pasado de una choza mal construida y descuidada a una base secreta de alguna agencia internacional de ultimo modelo con todo incluido, la puerta se cerró sola al entrar por completo al lugar y enfrente de ella había un escritorio de metal con sola una mujer morena que no quito su vista de la computadora enfrente suya al escuchar el abrir y cerrar de la puerta. Ken acercándose a ella trató de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la adulta detrás enfrente suya.

–Debe ser Funka Ken, Fenrir-san lo está esperando en su sala de entrenamiento–señaló un pasillo de la izquierda con una de sus manos–Siga ese recorrido y luego de pasar dos puertas gire a la derecha, llegue al final del pasillo y la tercera puerta a la izquierda es donde debe llegar, por favor no tarde mucho y no haga esperar a Fenrir-san, gracias–termino rápidamente dejando sin palabras a nuestro protagonista.

Sin decir nada y confundido empezó a caminar hacia supuestamente tenía que ir siguiendo las indicaciones de la mujer no tardó mucho en llegar a susodicha puerta viendo que era una de esas que se deslizaban, tratando duro al sentir viniendo de esa puerta trató de ignorar las advertencias que recibía en su cabeza por Savage dio un paso y la puerta se deslizó automáticamente al pasar se cerró tan rápido como se habría tensando a nuestro protagonista.

–Así que te eres el hijo de Ryu, ¿cierto?–habló una voz grave y tenebrosa que sonó por todo el cuarto y haciendo que el castaño se fijara el lugar para tratar de buscar la fuente de dicha voz.

Pudo ver que todo el lugar estaba completamente lleno de máquinas de ejercicio, entre ellas pesas, barras, bicicletas, caminadoras y más máquinas para fortalecer alguna parte del cuerpo humano. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue de la nada algo o más bien alguien cubrió su visión para poder ver más en detalle toda la habitación y levantándola vio quien era el que lo hizo.

En frente suya había lo que se le podía definir como un verdadero, en carne y hueso un hombre lobo o para otros un licántropo de dos metros de altura cubierto por todo el cuerpo de un pelo gris oscuro con cierto toque de azul, unas garras en las mano y pies que parecían estar echas para despedazar la carne de una presa, una boca en forma de hocico fruncido dejando ver unos afilados y toscos dientes junto a unos ojos rojos que mostraban una fiereza en ellos. También se pudo notar como vestía unos pantalones grises que le llegaban hasta antes de la rodilla y una camisa blanca sin mangas que se mantenía ajustada por el cuerpo musculoso que tenía. Dicha persona o animal era conocido por ahora como Fenrir.

–Si, ¿tiene algún problema?–preguntó Ken frunciendo levemente el ceño al ver cómo el licántropo estaba cubierto por un olor que pudo identificar como sudor y notando como en la camisa sin mangas había en varios sectores algunas manchas de dicha sustancia.

De la nada una mano o pata le agarro del cuello levantándolo del suelo y soltando sus cosas para tratar de zafarse vio como tenía a escasos centímetros los dientes, tratando e suprimir una mueca por el olor que salía de su aliento pudo escuchar como el héroe le decía unas cuantas palabras antes de soltarlo.

–La verdad si, por culpa tuya perdí uno de los mejores héroes que podían seguirme el ritmo y ahora que Ryu está retirado y su hijo esta aquí luego de ver cómo perdías patéticamente en el festival. decidí dejarte venir para probar cuan fuerte eres y ver si por lo menos si el hijo del Héroe Blindado pude resistir un golpe de mi parte, ¿no crees?–agarrando una toalla que había en una de las máquinas de ejercicio cercanas empezó a limpiarse un poco el sudor de la cara camino hasta una de las varias puertas que había en la habitación dejándole con las siguientes palabras–hay un vestidor tras una de las puertas que ahí aquí, cámbiate y te espero en campo de entrenamiento. Ni siquiera se te ocurra escapar porque sino veras que puedo hacerte en menos de cinco segundos–

Ken dio un suspiro luego de escuchar el cerrar de la puerta y trató de encontrar la susodicha puerta y al encontrarla camino hacia ella, al abrirla pudo ver que era uno de esos vestidores con un sector de duchas con varios casilleros con las paredes en un tono blanco. Encontrando un casillero libre que pudiera meter sus cosas, abrió la maleta que contenía su traje de heroe y al sacarlo no pudo evitar que apareciera una sonrisa disimulada para antes empezar a cambiarse recordando algo qué pasó unas semanas antes.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

– _Aizawa-sensei puede esperar un momento–habló el castaño llamando la atención de su profesor en uno de los pasillos de Yuuei._

– _¿Qué quieres, Ken?–dijo Aizawa algo irritado y dándole una mirada de poco interesado a su alumno._

 _Sin decir nada el castaño le entregó un papel con las siguientes palabras–Bueno, es que quería saber si podía darle estas modificaciones a la compañía que hicieron mi traje ya que aún está en reparación y quisiera que le hagan unos cuantos cambios–terminó rascándose la cabeza un poco avergonzado antes de sentir cómo el trozo de pasó de sus manos se le escaban y al ver al adulto enfrente suya vio que le dio unas cuantas ojeadas antes de volver su vista hacia el ojirubí._

– _Tratare de hacer algo pero solo será por esta vez, ¿entendido?–dicho esto se dio media vuelta y siguió con su recorrido._

– _Si–_

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

–La próxima vez tengo que lo vea tendré que agradecerle a Aizawa-sensei por eso–se decía para sí mismo antes de cambiarse y justo antes del salir del vestuario pudo verse en un espejo que había ahí con su nueva vestimenta.

Su nuevo traje era algo parecido al anterior, en la parte baja era un pantalón que le llegaban justo antes de las rodillas de un color marrón con unas líneas negros que estaba a los lados en forma vertical sujetados por un cinturón negro que tenía una hebilla con su nombre de heroe en el, la parte de arriba parecía ser componía por una remera sin mangas ajustada del mismo color arena con un chaleco también sin mangas de un negro azabache. Sigo al principio de sus brazos en los hombres había unos aros sujetados firmemente que parecían estar pegadas al chaleco de un tono bordo dejando ver unos brazos sin construidos desnudos y mantuvo sus pies completamente descalzos dejando que tocara el frío piso del lugar. Pero lo que más cambio que su antiguo antifaz que fue sustituido por lo que parecía ser un visor rojo que no dejaba ver los ojos que cubría la mayor parte del rostro superior en forma de tres picos que dos iban a los lados de la cara y el último por arriba dejando ver algo de su cabello castaño por los lados.

–Espero que le hayan puesto mis especificaciones o sino todo este trabajo se echaría a perder–fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caminar hacia donde estaba supuestamente el héroe con apariencia de lobo y al abrir la puerta fue capturado y arrojado hacia algún lado chocando con la que parecía ser una enorme roca.

Levantándose con una queja de dolor y al escuchar como una puerta se cerraba dio una rápidos mirada a sus alrededores encontrando que el campo de entrenamiento era lo que parecía ser una gran zona rocosa con varios lugares que parecían estar destrozados por diferentes quirk, pudo ver quién lo había arrojado era Fenrir que estaba esperando cerca de la puerta y pudo escuchar cómo le gritaba a todo pulmón algo que resonaba en forma de eco seguramente por el lugar.

–¡Espero que estés preparado porque hoy entrenaras conmigo hasta que se acabe el dia! ¡¿Entendido?!–exclamó no un tono algo salvaje antes de que nuestro protagonista desapareciera de donde estaba antes de que el héroe golpeara en un instante generando un pequeño cráter en el impacto.

–Parece que tienes unos decentes reflejos por lo menos–dijo mirando a Ken, que tomó la mismo apariencia que usó contra Shiro en el festival deportivo.

Por unos momentos Ken se quedo quieto esperando algo pero de la nada empezo a aparecer su una sonrisa en sus rasgos diciendo las siguientes palabras con un poco de euforia en su voz y teletransportándose a las espaldas de Fenrir siendo bloqueado con facilidad por el susodicho.

–Veamos cuánto tiempo puedo durar, Fenrir-sensei–

* * *

… **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Lo siento por la tardanza, me agarro un pequeño bloqueo y no he podido escribir mucho para este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de comentar.**

 **PD: Díganme que les parece y si le está gustando la historia sean malos a buenos sus comentarios. Y quería avisarles a los que estés leyendo esta historia qué tal vez empiezo otra de My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia. Nos leemos después. Bye Bye.**


End file.
